UN ÁNGEL DISFRAZADO DE ENFERMERA
by Daryis-san
Summary: SUMARY: Mi vida estaba completa y era feliz, es decir iba a estudiar medicina, estaba empezando un nuevo trabajo como enfermera, tenia a mi hermano Tai, al cual adoro, y a mis amigos…. Pero lo conocí y me enamore de el, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte
1. ESTA ES MI VIDA

UN ANGEL DISFRASDO DE ENFERMERA

SUMARY: Mi vida estaba completa y era feliz, es decir iba a estudiar medicina, estaba empezando un nuevo trabajo como enfermera, tenia a mi hermano Tai, al cual adoro, y a mis amigos…. Pero lo conocí y me enamore de el, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a ser feliz, así yo no sea tu felicidad porque la quieres a ella y no a mi. Déjame intentarlo.

CAPITULO 1

ESTA ES MI VIDA

-Hola mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, pero todos me dicen Kari, tengo 18 años, vivo en la ciudad de Odaiba, voy a empezar mi carrera de medicina en la Universidad Mayor de Odaiba (lo siento no se de ninguna universidad en Odaiba, así que me invente esa), vivo sola con mi hermano mayor Taichi Yagami al que todos le decimos Tai, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 11 años en un accidente de trafico y de hay deriva mi gusto por estudiar medicina, pienso que de esta forma puedo ayudar a las personas, porque quizás así mis padres estén orgullosos de mi, como se que lo están de Tai, con tan solo 16 años el se hizo a cargo de mi y nada me a faltado desde entonces, es por eso que adoro a mi hermano siempre esta hay para mi y es el mejor de todos los hermanos y amigos; trabaja en el día en la empresa de automóviles de un tío y en la noche estudia administración y economía, así que con la ayuda de Joe Kido un amigo de mi hermano conseguí trabajo como enfermera en el hospital en el cual el es el director, admiro a Joe solo tiene 25 años y ya es el director del hospital central de Odaiba, el y yo somos muy buenos amigos y me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo, para poder ayudar con el pago de mis estudios; al decir verdad solo llevo 1 mes y me ha ido muy bien, pero siento que hoy será un día distinto a todos los demás.

-Kari, baja ya que se nos hace tarde- dijo Tai, desde la sala.

- Ya va hermano, no tardo- contesto Kari.

"va bajando las escaleras una bella chica de ojos y cabello cafés, delgada, con un busto no muy grande ni muy pequeño, y de estatura media, 1.66 para ser mas exactos, el cabello lo lleva corto y es de piel media, con una sonrisa encantadora, va con su traje de enfermera el cual es totalmente blanco y la hace ver como un verdadero ángel, cuando ves sus ojos solo puedes ver la bondad de estos y al verla tan alegre puedes ver la luz y la paz que emana de ella".

-Vaya ya era hora, hermanita, poco mas y salimos tarde.-

-Si es que me distraje pensando.

-y eso en que si se puede saber?, Kari no me digas que en algún chico porque sabes muy bien lo que opino al respecto- pregunto un enojado Tai.

- No como crees sabes que aun no encuentro a mi príncipe y cuando lo encuentre tu serás el primero en saberlo, para que le des tu aprobación porque lo quieras o no, ya tengo edad suficiente para tener uno.

-bueno, bueno y entonces en que pensabas?

-Es que tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar hoy, pero no se bien que…. Sabes algo, no me prestes atención, son solo bobadas mías.

-Si tu lo dices, bueno vamos te llevo al trabajo, hoy entro mas tarde y quiero pasar a saludar a Joe.

-Ok.

En el hospital.

-Hola Tai, hace mucho que no te veía- saludo Joe, un chico verdaderamente guapo de pelo azul rey, lo llevaba algo largo a la altura del hombro, alto, y de contextura perfecta porque a pesar de ser delgado se le veían muy bien algunos músculos señas de que hacia ejercicio, usaba gafas que lejos de hacerlo ver viejo o feo, lo hacían lucir muy interesante, tenia a mas de la mitad del personal detrás de el pero a el no le interesaba ninguna, el ya tenia a su chica y con que ella lo quisiera le bastaba.

-Hola, si hace como 2 meses, es que e tenido muchas ocupaciones, por eso vine hoy a saludarte y a agradecerte por la oportunidad que le das a mi hermana. Espero no te de mucha lata.

-HERMANO- protesto Kari.

-para nada Tai, ella es muy eficiente y acá todas la queremos, es mas e escuchado a muchos pacientes decir que mas que enfermera parece un ángel- contesto Joe, provocando que Kari se pusiera roja.

-¿oye, como es eso?, Kari no me a dicho nada – dijo Tai entre molesto y asombrado.

-Tai, eres tu? Amigo tanto tiempo- interrumpió un chico rubio, de ojos azules extremadamente guapo que tenia pinta de estrella de rock, con la guitarra a sus espaldas, el pelo largo, y vestido de negro.

-Perdona?, quien eres?- pregunto un Tai bastante extrañado.

- Umm pero que rápido olvidas a los amigos, y yo que te echaba tanto de menos.

-un segundo tu, tu, tú, ERES MAT, PERO TIEMPO SIN VERTE- contesto Tai, prácticamente gritando.

-aja, el mismo pero no grites -contesto riendo Mat.

-Kari, te acuerdas de Mat?, mi amigo de la infancia, del que no me despegaba nunca.- dijo Tai dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Si. Hola Mat, es un gusto volver a verte, después de tantos años.- contesto Kari, con una bella sonrisa.

-pero mírate como as crecido, estas muy linda y por lo visto trabajas acá, eso es un gran alivio- contesto Mat, muy serio, pero con satisfacción.

-¿porque lo dices?- preguntaron los dos Yagamis a la vez.

-pues verán….

-Vienes por el caso de tu hermano menor, cierto?- pregunto Joe, interviniendo al fin en la conversación.

-Así es, verán mi hermano…. (Pero no pudo terminar un gran alboroto se estaba llevando a cabo)

-¡joven por favor debe calmarse, necesitamos darle sus medicamentos!- decían las enfermeras.

-NO, NO NO. NO. DEJENMEN, NO SE METAN.- gritaba un chico rubio muy joven fuera de control.

-TK ENTIENDE ES NECESARIO, VAMOS NO SEAS TERCO.- decía Mat, desesperado de ver la actitud de su hermano que hacia todo lo posible por zafarse de las enfermeras.

-QUE NO! NO ENTIENDES QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES MORIRME…. NO QUIERO MAS ESTA VIDA, NO QUIERO NO QUIERO, SOLO QUIERO MORIRME ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER? –decía el joven llorando y gritando.

En ese momento el doctor Joe con la ayuda de varias enfermeras y enfermeros, lograron anestesiarlo para poder calmar al joven. Les costo mucho pero lo lograron, el doctor pidió que lo llevaran a una habitación, y examinar bien el caso del joven.

Kari solo observo todo consternada, no podía entender como alguien tan joven deseara morir con tantas ganas y según entendió, ese joven era hermano del mejor amigo de la infancia de su hermano, y aunque nunca lo conoció, si escucho a Mat hablar de su hermano pequeño mucho y decía que lo adoraba, es por eso que no lograba entender nada, pero se prometió así misma que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a ese chico, era una promesa que no iba a romper así nadie supiera de esta.

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno termine el primer capitulo. Espero les guste, prometo publicar lo mas seguido posible, este es mi primer fic, ya había intentado hacer otros, pero no me convencían y este en especial me gusto. Se me vino a la mente de repente y me salió. Espero no decepcionar a quienes siguen mis historias y si tengo algún error me dicen, como ya dije es la primera vez que hago uno y no se que tal me salga, creo que la historia no será muy larga.**


	2. tu historia

UN ANGEL DISFRASDO DE ENFERMERA

SUMARY: Mi vida estaba completa y era feliz, es decir iba a estudiar medicina, estaba empezando un nuevo trabajo como enfermera, tenia a mi hermano Tai, al cual adoro, y a mis amigos…. Pero lo conocí y me enamore de el, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a ser feliz, así yo no sea tu felicidad porque la quieres a ella y no a mi. Déjame intentarlo.

Nota: La historia me pertenece los personajes no…

CAPITULO 2

TU HISTORIA

-disculpen lo que paso- decía un muy apenado Mat, notablemente agotado.

-tranquilo hermano, pero creo que me debes una explicación, ¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando al pequeño Tk, que fue todo eso?- preguntaba un consternado Tai, mientras que la pequeña Kari, solo escuchaba atenta la conversación.

-El joven Takeru Takaishi, tiene serios problemas cardiacos, al parecer necesita un trasplante de corazón urgentemente- intervino Joe una vez mas, con el semblante totalmente serio.

-es eso verdad?- pregunto Tai, a un agotado Mat.

-si, así es, pero eso no es todo. ¿O me equivoco doctor?- pregunto Mat, viendo al doctor Kido.

-lamentablemente así es, según los estudios e investigaciones realizadas, el joven Takaishi, trato quitarse la vida y si no lo hubieras encontrado a tiempo ya estaría muerto, la cantidad de pastas que consumió es exagerada, la verdad es un milagro que aun este con mi vida… y según se, no es la primera vez que atenta contra si mismo, además se a encontrado un alto índice de sustancias alucinógenas en su cuerpo lo que demuestra que lleva un buen tiempo consumiendo algún tipo de droga.- informo el doctor.

-eso es lo que me temía, ¡Dios, sabia que algo andaba mal con el!, a actuado muy extraño desde lo de su enfermedad, y yo no e podido hacer nada por el, no e estado para el en estos tiempos tan difíciles, vaya que soy un mal hermano- decía el rubio y una lagrima traicionera escapo de su ojo derecho.

-cálmate no te puedes culpar de los actos de tu hermano, el debe ser consiente de lo que hace- refutaba Tai a su amigo.

-no entiendes Tai, el me necesitaba y no lo e sabido ayudar, debí suponerlo el pobre quedo devastado cuando esa chica lo dejo.- altercaba Mat.

- ven vamos a sentarnos en el parque del hospital, así tomas algo de aire.- le decía Tai al tiempo que le daba la mano para salir de hay.

-Ok, esta bien, por cierto Kari- dijo Mat volviéndose a la castaña- necesito hablar contigo ahora mas tarde.

-si claro búscame cuando estés mejor, mientras voy a hacer mi ronda con los pacientes- contesto dulcemente Kari.

La Yagami se encontraba descansando hace media hora que había acabado su labor y se encontraba algo exhausta pero no tanto por los deberes del hospital, si no mas bien porque no se podía sacar de su mente al hermano de Mat, y es que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con el chico y al decir verdad le entraba curiosidad de saber mas del rubio menor, así que casi que sin pensarlo se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba el chico.

Silenciosamente entro y lo vio, se veía tan endemoniadamente guapo, estaba dormido y se miraba totalmente calmado, sereno, contrario a como se veía en la mañana; lentamente se acerco a el y no pudo evitar observarlo con detenimiento tenia la piel algo blanca y se notaba bastante pálido, -debe estar así por su enfermedad- pensaba en ese momento al contemplarlo tan pálido, y no pudo evitar entristecerse y que una pequeña lagrima callera de su cara, no se imaginaba por lo que había pasado el chico, pero se suponía era algo muy fuerte para querer quitarse la vida, lo siguió viendo y pensaba que su piel era suave, al igual que el hermoso cabello rubio del cual era dueño se veía tan sedoso y suave que estuvo tentada en tocarlo pero se detuvo, pues no quería despertarlo, siguió su recorrido y vio que el cuerpo del chico no se veía nada mal, el chico no era ningún debilucho pues alcanzaba a ver unos muy buen formados músculos y pensó en lo bien que se sentiría ser abrazada por esos brazos y sentirse refugiada en ellos, sacudió su cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos a un lado –esto es raro, debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza- pensaba la chica, pero aun así lo siguió observando y fijo sus ojos en los labios de el instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior, al verlos con detenimiento y se imagino sentir un beso de esos labios tan carnosos y apetitosos, se sonrojo por sus penamientos, pero después vio los ojos del chico y deseo verlo despierto para ver el color de ellos, se lamento internamente por no saber el color de estos, y se sorprendió de todo lo que pensaba mientras observaba al chico, esto nunca antes le había pasado, pero de repente se acordó de Mat y de una de las palabras que el chico había dicho. -_el pobre quedo devastado cuando esa chica lo dejo- _una chica… eso significaba que el chico quería a alguien mas y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos y tristeza, pero prefirió no prestarle mucha atención a ello y justo cuando se iba a ir el joven rubio despertó sobresaltándola.

-creo que morí, porque estoy en el cielo y veo a un bello ángel ante mi en estos momentos o por el contrario, estoy en el mismísimo infierno y veo a una hermosa diablita- dijo el joven al ver con detenimiento a la chica que estaba enfrente de el, y es que la chica de verdad le pareció linda.

- N.. No No, este yo, eeee soy una enfermera y eeestaba revisando si todo estaba en orden- decía la chica muy nerviosa y totalmente roja por el comentario del chico.

-Ahhh eso significa que no e muerto, y que tu eres una chica mas de esas que se cree con el derecho de jugar con los hombres y que solo se vende al mejor postor- dijo Tk desilusionado y enojado al ver que aun seguía con vida.

-perdon?, que esta insinuando? Pregunto una Kari muy enojada.

- lo que oyes, o me vas a decir que si puedes elegir entre un chico con una enfermedad terminal y uno completamente sano y que te puede dar todo el dinero del mundo elegirías al chico enfermo amarrándote a el, en vez de disfrutar como se te plazca con el sano y rico- dijo Tk sarcásticamente, pero al oír la respuesta su asombro fue notorio.

-mire señor Takaishi, en primera eso a usted no le incumbe porque en dado caso seria mi vida y mis decisiones y en segunda lo que menos me importa es el dinero o salud de alguien ,lo que es de verdad valioso es que el me ame y yo a el, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado, puede ser rico, pobre, alegre, solitario, blanco o negro, es mas puede ser policía o delincuente pero si yo lo amo eso seria lo único que me importaría, ahora con su permiso ya termine así que me retiro- dijo la chica totalmente enojada por lo que el chico había dicho y se retiro rápidamente de allí sin esperar que el chico dijera algo mas.

-creo que la fregué esa chica se veía sincera ahhhh, maldición Tk eso es magnifico conoces a la enfermera mas linda de todas y prácticamente le dices que es una cualquiera, no puedes simplemente juzgarla por lo que hizo _ella_, después de todo no todas son iguales ¿o si?- decía el chico para si mismo una vez la chica salió

Que se cree ese chico pensaba Kari, como se atrevía a decirle eso sin siquiera conocerla, pero iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando un chico venia y tropezó con este.

-lo siento, venia algo distraída- dijo la chica sin ver a la otra persona

-tranquila Kari, eso es lo de menos, suerte que te encuentro quiero hablar contigo ¿recuerdas que te lo dije hoy en la mañana?- le dijo Mat.

- oh, por supuesto pero veras Mat, voy a la universidad y en este momento no puedo-

-No importa te llevo en mi carro así hablamos en el camino y te cuento lo que te iba a decir.

-OK.

Ya en el auto el chico se dispuso a hablar.

-Kari, yooo emm veras te quiero hablar sobre mi hermano

- Sobre Takeru?, discúlpame pero el chico es insoportable es muy grosero así que si es de el mejor déjalo así- respondía Kari enojada de recordar el anterior altercado.

-Ya veo por lo visto ya hablaste con el y no se comporto muy gentil que digamos, pero por favor solo escúchame y luego me dices ¿Qué te parece?

-OK- contesto simplemente la castaña.

- mis padres se separaron cuando éramos muy pequeños aun, yo me fui con mi padre y Tk con mamá, a el eso le afecto mucho y nunca supero el divorcio de ellos, casi no nos veíamos, pero Tk con el tiempo se volvió un chico muy normal, era alegre y divertido, cuando tenia 12 años fue a Francia donde vive el abuelo, hay conoció una chica muy hermosa y se hicieron buenos amigos, cuando Tk cumplió 14 años ellos se hicieron novios, y se le veía demasiado feliz, pero hace un año, se le diagnostico un problema cardiaco y según los doctores sus esperanzas de vida son muy mínimas.

La novia de mi hermano cambio mucho con el desde eso y ya no era la misma según lo que se, el caso es que hace 6 meses ella dejo a mi hermano porque no quería quedarse con un desahuciado, y esa fue la perdición de tk, mi madre y yo no sabíamos nada pero según me dijeron sus amigos tk, empezó a consumir drogas y a tomar todos los días, y en varias ocasiones trato de matarse. Es por eso que te quiero pedir Kari de corazón que te acerques a el y lo ayudes, tu trabajas en el hospital y se que si lo ayudas el saldrá adelante, además no se quiere operar y tengo la esperanza de que lo puedas ayudar, ¿Qué dices Kari, me ayudaras a salvar a mi hermano?.

**Listo ya esta, perdón los errores que tenga, es que tengo mucho trabajo y casi no lo logro subir hoy, espero les guste y gracias por sus mensajes, me animan mucho a escribir esta historia. Se reciben sugerencias…**


	3. ayudarte

**La historia es de mi entera autoría, los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen a mí, esto es solo con fines de diversión no lucrativos. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

CAP 3. AYUDARTE

-¿Qué si lo ayudo?, Dios en ese momento cuando Mat me pregunto no sabia que decir, es decir estaba muda del asombro- decía kari a su amiga Yolei Inoue, las dios iban caminando por un parque rumbo a sus casas después de sus pesados estudios.

-y que fue lo que paso kari? que le dijiste? supongo que NO, es decir por la forma en que te trato el chico, no se merece tu ayuda el muy imbécil- decía su amiga Yolei, una chica muy linda un poco mas alta que ella con el cabello lila y extremadamente largo, ellas eran grandes amigas se conocían desde que ambas tenían 5 años y se tenían total confianza, las dos iban a la misma universidad solo que ella estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas y Kari medicina.

-pues la verdad….. te cuento lo que paso después de esa pregunta

_Flas back_

_- mis padres se separaron cuando éramos muy pequeños aun, yo me fui con mi padre y Tk con mamá, a el eso le afecto mucho y nunca supero el divorcio de ellos, casi no nos veíamos, pero Tk con el tiempo se volvió un chico muy normal, era alegre y divertido, cuando tenia 12 años fue a Francia donde vive el abuelo, hay conoció una chica muy hermosa y se hicieron buenos amigos, cuando Tk cumplió 14 años ellos se hicieron novios, y se le veía demasiado feliz, pero hace un año, se le diagnostico un problema cardiaco y según los doctores sus esperanzas de vida son muy mínimas. La novia de mi hermano cambio mucho con el desde eso y ya no era la misma según lo que se, el caso es que hace 6 meses ella dejo a mi hermano porque no quería quedarse con un desahuciado, y esa fue la perdición de tk, mi madre y yo no sabíamos nada pero según me dijeron sus amigos tk, empezó a consumir drogas y a tomar todos los días, y en varias ocasiones trato de matarse. Es por eso que te quiero pedir Kari de corazón que te acerques a el y lo ayudes, tu trabajas en el hospital y se que si lo ayudas el saldrá adelante, además no se quiere operar y tengo la esperanza de que lo puedas ayudar, ¿Qué dices Kari, me ayudaras a salvar a mi hermano?.- terminaba por decir Mat._

_Kari no sabia que decir, es decir al inicio al ver las ganas del chico de morir lo quiso ayudar y de hecho se lo había prometido así misma, pero luego de su primer encuentro con el chico ya no tenia ningún deseo de tener contacto con el, pues de una u otra forma le había dicho que era una mujer fácil que se vendería al mejor postor y todo esto sin conocerla es decir ni siquiera sabia su nombre… pero ahora al oír todo eso no sabia que hacer, en verdad este chico había sufrido tanto?, seria posible que una mujer fuera capaz de hacer tanto mal y de cambiar así la vida de un chico?, no sabia que pensar, así que lo mejor era aclarar algunas cosas y después miraba._

_-eee yo no lo se, ¿Mat explícame ayudar como?- pregunto la chica con cautela_

_-simple Kari, Tk necesita a alguien que este con el, que lo apoye y que tenga carácter, el a cambiado mucho y es difícil tratar con el, pero te aseguro que es un gran chico, es solo que el piensa que todos lo vemos con pesar y no con cariño…._

_-como es eso?- interrumpió la chica_

_- mi hermano piensa que nadie lo quiere, y que todos los que nos acercamos a él lo hacemos solo porque le tenemos lastima, el piensa que un desahuciado solo despierta eso._

_- pues tu hermano esta muy equivocado si piensa así_

_-si, lo se créeme, pero el chico es algo terco y obstinado además, insisto ya no es el mismo._

_-entiendo, pero dime, ¿ tu mamá y tu donde han estado todo este tiempo?, ¿porque no se dieron cuenta antes? Y ¿Por qué hasta ahora estas tomando medidas?- pregunto Kari seriamente pues esto no le encajaba aun._

_- pues veras, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que mis padres se separaron?- la castaña asintió- mi papá y yo nos quedamos a vivir acá mientras que mamá se llevo a Tk a Osaka, y casi no nos veíamos, con el pasar del tiempo yo incursione en la música, después tk y mama se fueron a vivir a Tokio, pero mama viaja mucho por su trabajo, ella es periodista y le toca viajar a distintas partes a cubrir los eventos importantes y todo eso, y cuando esta en Tokio, casi no para hay._

_-y?_

_-ufff, Tk se crio casi solo y se volvió solitario pero hizo buenos amigos según se por el mismo, y cuando se hizo novio de aquella chica cambio aun mas y era mas alegre,,, en ocasiones cuando lo visitaba me recibía muy feliz y todo se debía a esa chica, pero con lo de la enfermedad todo se fue al carajo, mamá y yo solo sabemos que terminaron pero no sabemos los detalles, tk nunca hablo de ello y como el se la pasaba solo no nos dimos cuenta de sus problemas on la droga el alcohol y la depresión en la que estaba, solo hasta que un amigo de él que se llama Ken, me contacto y me informo de todo, así que me decidí y me traje a tk acá a odaiba._

_- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber kari._

_-porque hace poco resido acá y como mama no para en ningún sitio, aunque yo también viajo en ocasiones por las giras, acá vive papa además Joe también es mi amigo y me dijo que lo podía internar en este hospital._

_- y porque su amigo te informo de todo, después de tanto tiempo?_

_-porque el hace mas de un año que reside acá y el fue a vsiitarlo y se puso al tanto de la situación de mi hermano, apenas se entero de todo lo de Tk me informo lo mas pronto que pudo._

_-entiendo_

_-Kari, y entonces?_

_-si, voy a ayudar a tu hermano- dijo la castaña firmemente_

_-¿de veras?- pregunto mat asombrado y feliz._

_- si, se que no va a ser fácil y que tk es un chico difícil, pero quiero ayudarlo quiero que vuelva a ser el chico alegre que me describes, además no es justo que juzgue a la personas sin conocerlas.- termino por decir Kari_

_- gracias Kari, eres una gran amiga.- dijo mat y la abrazo._

_Fin del flas back._

-Umm ya veo, entonces lo vas ayudar- dijo Yolei- la castaña solo afirmo. -oye Kari, a ti no te gustara ese chico ¿o si?- pregunto la amiga de kari.

-p pooor qque lo dices?- pregunto la castaña nerviosa y roja

- me da la impresión, además te pusiste nerviosa y roja, y estas tartamudeando y tu querida amiga NUNCA tartamudeas y menos por un chico- afirmo la chica

- yo la verdad no lo se- dijo la chica dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el césped verde.

- como es eso?

-e eees la verdad sabes que a ti no te puedo mentir, no se que siento por el, es decir hasta hoy lo conocí, pero no se, estoy algo confundida.

- ya veo, y dime ¿como es?

-pues el es rubio, creo que es mas alto que yo y es muy muy simpático, no es nada del otro mundo aunque tiene unos ojos azules muy lindos, son los mas bellos que e visto en mi vida, pero…..

-pero que? kari, continua- dijo su amiga

-sus ojos no tienen luz, están apagados, sin brillo, sin vida.- dijo la castaña tristemente con los ojos cristalizados aunque no lloraba.

-creo que lo mejor será que descanses muy bien, porque según tu misma y su hermano, el chico tiene carácter y te dará algo de lata- le dijo su amiga tratando de cambiar un poco de tema.

La chica solo asintió y se fue a su casa.

Estaba ya acostaba en su cama dispuesta a descansar, pues al decir verdad sabia que su tarea no seria fácil, pero no se daría por vencida ayudaría a ese chico, seria su amiga y lo apoyaría en todo lo que el necesitara y si el se lo permitía entraría en su corazón y serian mas que amigos, la chica no pudo evitar ponerse roja por esos pensamientos, ella nunca había tenido novio y no por falta de pretendientes, esos le sobraban y por montón pues todos decían que era un ángel, simplemente nunca le había interesado tener uno, nunca se había enamorado y solo se había dedicado a estudiar y a cuidar de su hermano, cosa que a Tai le agradaba, pues el era un hermano sumamente celoso y siempre que un chico se acercaba lo alejaba pero a ella eso la tenia sin cuidado. De pronto recordó los labios del chico y se toco los de ella, ¿Qué se sentiría ser besada? O mejor aun, ¿Qué sentiría ser besada por ese chico?, y así con ese pensamiento se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, con la cara feliz de pensar en recibir un beso de aquel rubio, y pensando que quizás ella podría ayudarlo a salir adelante con todo y que el también la ayudaría, el la ayudaría a saber lo que es el amor.

**Holas, ya termine este nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado, la verdad lo pensaba hacer mas largo pero preferí cortarlo hay y dejar los encuentros de ellos para el siguiente…. Mil gracias por leer mi fic, les agradezco a todas las que me leen como verán trato de actualizar pronto, aunque no se cuando publicare el otro, pues me quiero dedicar a los otros fic que tengo pues no e adelantado nada de ellos y también me gustan. Como he dicho antes recibo sugerencias y perdón por poner a Tk de drogadicto y alcohólico pero eso es lo que pasa cuando se quiere, y te dejan así como así, pobre Tk, no quisiera sufrir lo que este lindo rubio (si lo se, soy algo mala, pero no lo puedo evitar) ¿Quién dijo que de amor no se muere?, pues yo creo que si, pero nuestra Luz lo va a ayudar en todo….. bueno no las molesto mas las dejo y por cierto dejen rewievs, en verdad me animan mucho a seguir con mi historia.**


	4. empezando

**SUMARY**: Mi vida estaba completa y era feliz, es decir iba a estudiar medicina, estaba empezando un nuevo trabajo como enfermera, tenia a mi hermano Tai, al cual adoro, y a mis amigos…. Pero lo conocí y me enamore de el, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a ser feliz, así yo no sea tu felicidad porque la quieres a ella y no a mi. Déjame intentarlo.

**DISCLAYMER: La historia es de mi entera autoría, los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen a mí, esto es solo con fines de diversión no lucrativos. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

***cambio de lugar.

Cap 4. Empezando

POV KARI

Bueno, un nuevo día, me levante temprano, me puse mi uniforme de enfermera, en el cual puse especial cuidado al seleccionarlo y bueno es que tengo varios aunque estoy pensando en comprarme otros, creo que ya me faltan otros modelos, bueno en lo que iba, tenia que verme fabulosa mas que los demás días y no es que no me viera bien siempre, es solo queeee hoy lo empezaría a ver, hoy empezaría a acercarme a el y trataría de ser su amiga, tenía que ganármelo a como diera lugar, y no solo por lo que me había dicho Mat, en cierta manera era algo personal que me propuse desde el primer momento que lo vi, pero que al descubrir parte de su historia reafirme, pero no crean que fue solo eso, recuerdo en el momento en el que al fin pude ver sus ojos, eran azules, y de un azul muy hermoso, como el cielo, pero a sus ojos, les faltaba brillo, les faltaba vida, estaban tristes y apagados y eso me dolió mucho, no pude soportar ver tanta tristeza en esa mirada, aunque lo disimulé bien por la rabia que me dio la insolencia, con la que me salió, pero no lo puedo culpar, o por lo menos no del todo, ese chico a sufrido mucho y por eso es así, agresivo, amargado, furioso, además que se encuentra en un estado depresivo, muy grande, según lo que se. Claro que Mat dice que no siempre fue así, al parecer era un chico alegre y lleno de vida, y yo quiero ver como era antes, quisiera conocer al verdadero Takeru Takaishi, como le dije a Yolei no se si lo amo, solo se que lo quiero ayudar y que quiero enseñarle a vivir nuevamente, muchos en el hospital dicen que soy un ángel y aunque no creo eso, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ser un ángel para ese chico ..

-Kari, vamos, te dejo cerca del hospital- decía Tai subiendo al cuarto de la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿y eso?, no me vas a llevar hasta el hospital- preguntó la chica.

-es que quede de verme con Mat, al parecer va a retomar sus estudios, y va a entrar a la misma universidad de nosotros y necesita realizar unas compras.

-ya veo, ummmm jajajajajajajajaja

-¿? ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-nada es solo que, jajajajjajajaja, parece que tuvieras una cita con el, jajajajajajja

-oye Kari, eso no me parece nada gracioso, apúrate si no quieres que te deje- decía Tai enojado y con la cara totalmente roja.

-jajajjajajaj, ya va, cálmate, hermano no te aguantas nada.

-muy graciosa Kari. Andando vamos

***en el hospital

-Hola Joe ¿Cómo estas?- saludaba una sonriente Kari

- Hola Kari, bien gracias por preguntar. Mira estos son los pacientes que te tocan hoy

-Aja, si, oye, Joe que paso con el hermano de Mat?-preguntaba Kari triste al ver que no le tocaba ver a TK hoy

-con Takaishi?- la chica asintió- pues sigue igual de terco, la verdad no a sido muy amable que digamos, eeees un caso difícil, por así llamarlo, pero lo tenemos controlado

-ok, bueno me voy a trabajar, que tengas buen día

-Lo mismo Kari

***Horas después

-que cansada estoy iré a la cafetería un rato- pensaba Kari mientras se dirigía a ella.

-Uff, que día tan pesado-decía una enfermera llamada Naomi, que estaba con otras dos chicas sentadas en una de las sillas de la cafetería

-si te entiendo, ese paciente nuevo es todo un caso, decía otra enfermera llamada Hitomi

-y me lo dice a mi, es un grosero- decía Izumi, la tercer enfermera

-si, ¿saben?, cuando vi a ese chico tan lindo me alegre de atenderlo, pero ahora quiero salir corriendo- dijo Hitomi

-hola chicas, ¿de quien hablan?, -pregunto Kari a las 3 enfermeras

-del nuevo paciente, el que llego ayer- dijo Izumi

-A las tres nos toco atenderlo hoy, y con todas a sido muy grosero- dijo Naomi

-¿como es eso?- pregunto asombrada Kari

- lo que oyes amiga Takaishi Takeru, podrá ser muy lindo, pero lo lindo no le quita lo patán-dijo Hitomi

-si, así es, la verdad creo que si lo vuelo a atender hoy renuncio- dijo Izumi

-no exageren seguro no es tan malo como dicen- dijo Kari, aunque sabia que era lo mas probable

-eso lo dices tu, porque a ti no te toco ese paciente hoy- replico Naomi.

-Te propongo algo Kari-dijo Hitomi- ya que dices que no es tan malo, atiéndelo tu

- ¿como dices?- pregunto asombrada Kari

-Lo que oyes-dijo Izumi

-si, Hitomi tiene razón, solo nos queda una ultima revisión y la harás tu- dijo Naomi

-pero yo tengo mis pacientes, y no tengo asignado a Takaishi- protesto Kari, no era que no quisiera verlo, pero en la mañana pensó que por algo no le había tocado ver a ese chico hoy.

-Mira es simple, a Takaishi solo le queda una ultima revisión como ya te dijimos, nos pensábamos sortear quien de nosotras lo atendería, así que en vez de eso lo atiendes tu y listo, a cambio de eso, te reemplazamos con 3 de tus pacientes- finalizo Hitomi.

-¿Están seguras?, -las chicas asintieron con la cabeza- esta bien, pero será solo por hoy, miren atenderán a mis 3 últimos pacientes, con eso salgo mas temprano para la universidad- dijo una no muy convencida Kari- es un acuerdo entonces.

-es un acuerdo- dijeron las tres chicas al tiempo muy felices por liberarse del chico rubio.

POV TK

Que fastidio, odio que me atiendan, odio estar aquí, odio estar vivo, Dios si tan solo ella estuviera conmigo todo seria distinto, pero no vale la pena seguir lamentándome, se que no debería ser grosero y patán con las personas, pero es que no quiero que estén conmigo solo porque les inspiro lastima, no quiero que se me acerquen por pesar, además pensé que esa enfermera que vi ayer me atendería también hoy, y no es que me interese ni nada de eso, es solo que me porte mal con ella, la juzgue solo porque es bonita pero ayer creí que la mirada de esa chica es sincera, y quisiera disculparme, además me parece que tiene carácter, y que no se dejo amedrentar por mis palabras, y como digo creo, porque si no vino hoy es porque de verdad se ofendió y no piensa venir más y yo que pensé que tenia carácter, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se su nombre, , si lo supiera la mandaría a llamar, porque como digo que me la llamen, así ya se, oye disculpa, trae a una enfermera que trabaja aquí en este hospital, no se su nombre, pero es realmente hermosa, no es ni muy alta ni muy baja, es de cabello castaño corto, su cara es tan dulce como sus ojos que parecen dos ricos chocolates, si claro eso es perfecto, Ja, como si funcionara.

FIN POV TK

*** En el centro comercial

-oye Mat, no puedo creer que te demores tanto, en tus compras, estas peor que una chica- decía un Tai muy cansado mientras caminaba con las manos llenas de bolsas- mira todos estos paquetes eres el colmo

-jajajajajajaja, ya Tai, no te quejes tanto, es solo que necesitaba unas cuantas cosas y como hace mucho que no salía de compras. - Dijo Mat muy sonriente

- Ja, y para esto me hiciste faltar al trabajo hoy, te demoraste una hora eligiendo unas simples cuerdas para tu guitarra, y no se cuantas mas comprando ropa y demás pendejadas, no es por nada amigo pero me debes una- refutaba Tai

- Ok, ok, listo de debo una, agradezco que hayas venido conmigo y faltado al trabajo por ayudarme, porque eso cuando me necesites hay estaré para ti sin protestar, de acuerdo, pero ya deja de quejarte- dijo Mat

-de acuerdo -finalizo Tai-ahora vamos por unas bebidas que estoy rendido.

Los chicos se dirigieron al local, pero algo o más bien alguien no los dejo avanzar.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy, no puedo creerlo!, eres tu!, TAI!- grito una hermosa chica, de ojos cafés, y cabello castaño el cual lo llevaba a los hombros, piel clara y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, vestía una blusa roja que demarcaba muy bien su cintura y su busto, y una falda de prenses negra la cual llevaba 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla dejando apreciar sus muy bien torneadas piernas y unas sandalias sin tacón rojas, la chica era realmente hermosa.

-¿perdona?, me conoces- dijo Tai viendo a la chica que grito su nombre y a su acompañante.

- Tai, Tai, Tai, si eres tu, Tai, mi Tai- dijo la chica mientras corría y se le abalanzaba al chico, lo abrazo y se le pego al cuello, haciendo que el chico dejara caer los paquetes que tenia en las manos- Tai, Tai, cuanto tiempo.

-¿perdona?, de verdad no se quien eres- dijo Tai asombrado y confundido, mientras Mat y la otra chica solo observaban la pareja.

-¿Tai?, ¿no te acuerdas de mi?, dijiste que nunca me olvidarías- dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas aun abrazada al chico y viéndolo fijamente.

Tai miro a la chica y al ver sus ojos recordó a la bella chica-s-so-soora. Sora?, p-pero como?, ¿en verdad eres tu?. ¿Sora?- dijo dudoso

-si, si, si, Tai, pensé que me habías olvidado- dijo sora llorando mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte, el chico solo le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos, la alzo y la sujeto fuerte mientras daba vueltas con la chica, totalmente feliz de reencontrarse con la chica.- Sora, Sora, cuanto tiempo, Dios te extrañe mucho- decía alegre Tai, mientras bajaba a la chica pero la seguía abrazando.

-si, llegue hace dos días, te extrañe mucho

- y yo a ti, mira te presento a un gran amigo, Sora el es mi mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida, pero todos le decimos Mat-dijo señalando a Mat, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos- viejo, te presento a Sora Takenouchi, una amiga.

- Es un gusto- dijo Mat, mientras le daba un beso en la mano a la chica.

-El gusto es mío, vengan les presento a mi prima- dijo Sora conduciéndolos hacia donde estaba la otra chica observándolos, con Tai de la mano- chicos ella es Mimi Tachikawa mi prima, Mimi ellos son Taichi Yagami, pero le puedes decir Tai y su amigo Yamato Ishida.

- Que enorme placer me da el conocerte, me puedes decir Mat- dijo el rubio y tal como hizo con Sora, le dio un beso en la mano a la chica.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Tai embelesado con Mimi, la chica era un poco mas baja que Sora, aunque solo un poco, era de una piel mas clara con un cuerpo muy buen formado, físicamente se parecía a sora en el cuerpo, llevaba una falda en jean cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver muy bien sus estilizadas piernas, una camisa manga ¾ negra, sandalias negras con algo de tacón, sus ojos eran café claros, tirando a miel y tenia el pelo pintado de rosado, y al igual que Sora tenia una linda sonrisa solo que la de ella era menos espontanea, era una sonrisa muy cálida.

- El gusto es mío chicos, es lindo ver a gente conocida- decía Mimi algo tímida por los chicos, y no es que no hubiera visto chicos lindos es solo que estos tenían algo distinto a todos los demás.

-oigan que le parece si vamos a tomar algo en alguna cafetería con eso aprovechamos para hablar- propuso Tai- todos asintieron con la cabeza- la verdad es que eso íbamos a hacer cuando nos encontramos estoy algo cansado

- oye ya te dije que te dejes de quejar, hay esta yo invito- dijo Mat

-me parece fabuloso- dijo sora aun agarrada de Tai- ¿que dices prima?

-por mi esta bien- contesto la chica

***Ya en la cafería

-y cuéntame sora, ¿que a sido de tu vida?- pregunto Tai

- pues bueno después de queme fui de Odaiba, me fui a vivir a los estados unidos, mis padres me inscribieron en un internado y aunque estaba triste me alegre mucho porque en el internado estaba mi prima Mimi, y hace mucho que no la veía- dijo sora

-¿como es eso?- pregunto Mat interesado en el relato

- si, yo llevaba hay un año y aunque había echo amigas me aburría mucho, pero cuando llego Sora todo fue genial- dijo Mimi

- y porque estaban en un internado- pregunto Tai

- es que mis padres se la pasan trabajando y viajando mucho, entones me internaron para poder terminar mis estudios, algo parecido le paso a Sora-dijo Mimi

-si, y bueno terminamos nuestros estudios y empezamos la universidad, pero nos dejaron venir a Japón a terminar de estudiar y sin pensarlo dos veces aceptamos, rentamos un departamento, ellos nos pagan el alquiler y la universidad, pero lo demás gastos van a ir por nuestra cuenta- siguió sora

- y porque se vinieron a Japón- pregunto una ves mas Tai

-porque ellos nos controlan mucho, no nos dejaban tener una vida normal, además queríamos independizarnos, ya tenemos 21 años, es justo, es por eso que necesitamos conseguir un trabajo, solo que hay un pequeño problema- dijo sora algo aburrida

-¿que problema?- pregunto el rubio

- nunca hemos trabajado y será difícil encontrar un empleo bueno, así de fácil- dijo esta vez Mimi muy triste

-ummm ya veo- dijo Mat pensativo- si yo pudiera las ayudaría, pero mi campo es la música y no creo que haya algo como para ustedes.

-umm ya veo, igual gracias- dijo Mimi tristemente

-oigan chicas no se desanimen, puede que Mat no las pueda ayudar pero yo si, eso si, no será el mejor de los trabajos, ni el mejor de los salarios, pero seria algo decente y como ustedes mismas dicen que no tienen experiencia, pero estoy seguro que les conseguiré algo- dijo Tai muy entusiasmado.

-¿lo dices enserio Tai?- pregunto esperanzada Sora

-claro Sora, mira después de las muerte de mis padres me hice a cargo de mi hermana, y me empecé a relacionar con algunos personas, déjame y miro que les puedo conseguir, solo denme sus datos y apenas les consiga algo les aviso- dijo Tai- por cierto me imagino que estudiarían de noche ¿cierto?

-Si así es, vamos a entrar a la universidad Mayor de Odaiba- respondió Mimi- y nos matriculamos en la noche, ya vamos en octavo semestre.

-vaya eso es genial yo también voy en ese semestre, yo estudio ingeniería ambiental aunque mi pasión es la música, pero como dicen mis padres todo músico debe tener una carrera- dijo Mat

-ummm ya veo, Mimi estudia diseño y yo estudio derecho- dijo Sora

-¿Derecho?, eso se oye algo pesado- dijo Mat

-si algo-respondió sora sonriente

-bueno todas las carreras son complicadas, yo estudio administración y economía y también voy en octavo semestre- dijo Tai

-¿en octavo?, Tai pero tu ibas mas adelantado que yo, ya deberías de haber terminado-dijo Sora sorprendida

-si es que yo no pude entrar a la universidad de una vez, créeme criar a Kari no a sido nada fácil- dijo Tai, con algo de enojo.

-lo siento lo olvide- dijo Sora apenada

-bueno yo creo que ya nos vamos, tenemos que arreglar otros asuntos mas- dijo Mimi

- si yo también me tengo que ir ya, tengo que arreglar unas cosas con la banda- dijo Mat

-ummm entonces será hasta otro día, yo tengo que coordinar las practicas del tenis -dijo Sora tristemente

- bueno pues yo tengo práctica de futbol hoy- dijo Tai

-oye Sora, si quieres te llevo, yo voy hacia el sur de Odaiba- dijo Mat

-si me parece perfecto, Tai mira estos son mis datos- dijo sora mientras le entregaba una pequeña hoja con su numero de celular y dirección- nos vemos después y espero que nos sigamos viendo- dicho esto la chica abrazo fuertemente a Tai y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha muy cerca del labio dejando a un Tai muy desconcertado, mientras le susurro al oído- no sabes la falta que me hiciste Tai, yo nunca te olvide.

-chao chicos- dijo Tai aun sin reponerse de la acción de Sora

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Tai y Mimi quedaron solos, la chica iba a caminar para irse a su departamento cuando un brazo la sujeto y no la dejo avanzar.

-disculpa, Mimi ¿tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?- dijo Tai sujetándola del brazo- porque me gustaría que me acompañaras a la practica de futbol, te prometo que no te demoro mucho y luego te llevo al departamento

- no realmente- dijo Mimi asombrada y con un leve sonrojo- si me parece buena idea, no tenia mucho que hacer, vamos.

***En el hospital

-buenas tardes señor Takaishi, le voy a suministrar sus medicamentos- dijo tímidamente Kari, mientras entraba al cuarto en el cual se encontraba el chico.

-ahh otra vez, ya basta no entienden que pierden el tiempo- dijo ofuscado TK, pero apenas vio que se trataba de la chica de ayer, bajo el tono de voz tratando de parecer amable- oh, es usted, adelante pero le advierto que pierde su tiempo.

- pues yo no lo creo así- dijo la chica feliz de que el chico la haya recordado. La chica se dedico a hacer su trabajo con el chico - listo ya termine con su permiso me retiro- la chica se disponía a irse pero el chico la sujeto del brazo impidiéndole irse, la Yagami sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle en el momento en el que el chico la sujeto, pero que empeoro por las palabras del rubio.

-espere no se vaya todavía –dijo TK mientras sujetaba a la chica del brazo- quédese al menos unos minutos mas

- Esta bien- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y sentándose al lado de TK- ¿que necesita señor Takaishi?.

-primero que todo le quiero pedir disculpas por lo de ayer, se que fui un patán con usted y me quería disculpar usted no tiene la culpa de lo queme paso a mi- dijo TK tranquilamente, con su rostro sin expresión alguna

-disculpas aceptadas ahora si me lo permite tengo que irme señor Takaishi- dijo Kari no muy convencida de la actitud del chico

-espere no e terminado

-¿que mas necesita?

-necesito que me diga su nombre, y que por favor no me llame señor Takaishi, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y no soy tan viejo como para que me diga así.

-mire esta bien ya no le diré señor, pero si le seguiré diciendo Takaishi, y mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, un gusto en conocerlo- dijo la chica con una bella sonrisa- y en verdad acepto sus disculpas pero también debería disculparse con mis compañeras se han llevado la peor de las imágenes de usted.

-la verdad no me interesa pedirle disculpas a ellas, solo me interesaba pedírselas a usted- dijo el chico

- ¿y eso porque?- quiso saber Kari

-porque en la mirada de ellas no hay la sinceridad que hay en la suya- dijo el chico asombrando a Kari por sus palabras- además me preguntaba porque hoy no había venido señorita Yagami, ¿tanto la ofendí ayer?

- pues la verdad si me ofendió mucho ayer- el chico frunció el seño, pero antes de decir algo la chica prosiguió- pero esa no es la razón por la que no había venido

-¿a no? ¿Y entonces?- quiso saber el chico

- pues es muy simple, yo soy enfermera de este hospital y no elijo a mis pacientes, el jefe de enfermeros es quien lo elige, y hoy no tendría que atenderlo a usted de no ser por un cambio que hice con mis compañeras la que lo atendieron hoy.

-¿como es eso?

-simple usted no dejo muy buena impresión a las chicas y estaban rifando quien vendría a la ultima ronda de usted y terminamos cambiando, yo lo atendería a usted y ellas atenderían a mis 3 últimos pacientes, con eso salgo mas temprano hoy.

-Entonces me imagino que para usted fue un sacrificio que le tocara atenderme- decía TK, sin emoción alguna.

-la verdad un paciente es un paciente, y no, no tengo inconveniente en que me toque o no atenderlo a usted señor Takaishi

- ya veo, sabe algo Yagami, voy a pedir que solo usted me atienda en mi estancia en el hospital

-¿perdón?

- perdonada. Pero a lo que iba, pediré que solo usted me atienda hablare con quien tenga que hablar, no quiero que alguien aparte de usted sea mi enfermera, porque siento que en usted puedo confiar.

-la verdad no creo que lo logre, pero de ser así no tendría problema, usted es un paciente como los demás, ahora si me lo permite ahora si que me tengo que ir, que pase buena tarde y buena noche

- lo mismo digo señorita Yagami y nos vemos mañana eso se lo aseguro

-si lo que diga- dijo la chica mientras salía del cuarto del chico algo desconcertada por la actitud del rubio- lo dicho ese chico es un caso-pensó la castaña

**** LISTO YA ACABE**

**Ufff, casi que no publico este capitulo, me quedo un poco mas largo que los demás, espero los demás me queden así, perdón por no haber publicado antes, es que la verdad mi musa de inspiración estaba bloqueada, pero de pronto se me vino todo el capitulo a la mente, ya tengo en mente algo del siguiente capitulo, no es por nada pero e tenido algunos problemas que hicieron que me bloqueara con mis fics no e podido avanzar en nada. Espero de corazón les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus review y sus sugerencias, me animan a seguir con mi historia y de paso les aclaro que voy a seguir la historia de Tai-Mat-Sora-Mimi, a la par con la de TK-Kari, aunque no serán trascendental en la historia, pensé que no podía dejar a estos personajes asi como volando, los quiero y espero actualizar esta semana antes de que mi musa se canse.**

**Dejen reviews, los quiero_ daryis04**


	5. entrenamiento de futbol

**SUMARY**: Mi vida estaba completa y era feliz, es decir iba a estudiar medicina, estaba empezando un nuevo trabajo como enfermera, tenia a mi hermano Tai, al cual adoro, y a mis amigos…. Pero lo conocí y me enamore de el, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a ser feliz, así yo no sea tu felicidad porque la quieres a ella y no a mi. Déjame intentarlo.

**DISCLAYMER: La historia es de mi entera autoría, los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen a mí, esto es solo con fines de diversión no lucrativos. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

**Cap5- entrenamiento de futbol**

Se encontraban llegando al parqueadero donde se suponía estaba el auto de Tai, pero la chica se encontraba algo nerviosa es cierto que había aceptado acompañarlo pero de repente sentía que no debía ir con el, era extraño porque hasta hora lo conocía pero dudaba si a su prima Sora le iba a agradar la idea, con lo entusiasmada que estaba por haber visto al chico y no sabia porque pero había sentido cierta molestia que no lograba descifrarla bien.

-listo señorita Tachikawa, este es mi humilde auto –dijo el chico al tiempo que caballerosamente abría la puerta para que la chica subiera- espero sea de tu agrado, ¿entras?- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-e ee si claro, g gracias- dijo la chica recibiendo la mano del chico y sonrojándose un poco, se sentía algo nerviosa- pero ya te dije que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, eso de llamarme por mi apellido es muy formal.

-si ya se, disculpa supongo que es la costumbre- dijo el chico entrando en el auto y disponiéndose ya a conducir

- oye Tai, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - pregunto con algo de cautela la chica, el aludido asintió con la cabeza, lo que la animo a proseguir- ¿tu y mi prima fueron novios cierto? – y no sabia porque pero le dio la impresión que el chico se incomodo con la pregunta – digo si te incomoda no tienes porque responder, es que bueno mi prima se la pasaba hablando de un chico los primeros años que estuvo conmigo en el internado y pues quería saber si eras tu, yo solo…

-si, fuimos novios – respondió interrumpiéndola de mala gana, no le gustaba mucho recordar esa relación – de hecho duramos un buen tiempo.

- ya veo, es que bueno mi prima te quiso mucho, vieras todo lo que hablaba de ti, te tenia en un pedestal, jajajajajajajaja, ya me estaba cansando un poco, pero por lo que vi hoy no se le a pasado.

- si supongo que es normal, es decir yo fui su primer novio y ella mi primera novia, pero la verdad Mimi sin ofender, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, no me mal interpretes, es solo que quiero asimilar un poco el que ella esta de vuelta – y esa era la verdad el chico aun no salía de su trance de haber vuelto a ver a la chica que mas había querido en la vida después de tanto años.

La chica se quedo callada y un silencio un tanto incomodo rodeo el auto, diez minutos después nadie decía nada cada cual estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, el pensando en la llegada de Sora y su prima, y bueno es que al decir verdad esta chica peli rosada que estaba sentada a su lado lo intrigaba un poco había algo en ella que era distinto y le llamaba la atención, pero no sabia bien que era, y por otro lado, le intrigaba a un mas Sora, necesitaba hablar con ella ciertos asuntos, lo mas antes posible. Y ella evitando pensar en el chico, al verlo le había parecido endemoniadamente guapo, pero tenia claro que su prima sentía algo por el, y eso lo convertía en un chico intocable para ella, pero harta del incomodo silencio empezó a hablar.

-lindo auto, se ve que lo cuidas mucho

-em si bueno, lo compre con mucho esfuerzo y me esmero porque luzca muy bien, me tomo varios meses pagarlo, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena- respondió el chico contento de acabar con el incomodo silencio

-eso se ve, oye y entonces tienes una hermana – el chico asintió- háblame de ella – pero justo en el momento en el que Tai le iba a responder llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

- bueno Mimi, hemos llegado, después te hablo de mi hermana, vamos que estoy a tiempo – la chica asintió, mientras se retiraba el cinturón, y se disponía a abrir la puerta del auto cuando Tai ya estaba abriéndola y ofreciéndole cortésmente su mano

-¿siempre eres tan caballeroso?

-umm eso depende, pero si, suelo serlo y mas con las chicas lindas – la aludida se sonrojo un poco - ven, te puedes sentar en las gradas – dijo al tiempo que le indicaba con el dedo – voy a cambiarme no tardo.

Mimi, se sentó donde le indicó y observo el lugar al decir verdad, el lugar era muy hermoso y grande se sintió un momento en paz, sintiendo la suave brisa tocar su rostro, pero su momento de paz se acabo cuando las porritas empezaron a murmurar entre si –que raro que para un simple entrenamiento hayan porristas – pensó la chica, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas al ver y oír como se pusieron al ver aparecer a Taichi Yagami con el uniforme corriendo hacia el campo.

-es tan lindo- dijo una -hay dios, mira ese cuerpo, es todo un bombón- chillo otra -que me dices de sus piernas y de su buena retaguardia, es que esta para comérselo- agrego otra -chicas en Taichi Yagami no hay nada malo, es la definición de un dios, ojala algún día me viera- dijo otra. Y todas suspiraron al verlo acercarse.

La peli rosa, se sintió un poco incomoda, todas esas chicas estaban hay solo por ver a Tai, quien lo diría. –Oye Mimi, ¿podrías tenerme la bolsa, en lo que entreno?- dijo Tai acercándose a la chica – si, si, claro, aquí te espero – dijo sonriendo, estando una vez mas, nerviosa frente al chico y eso que no llevaba ni un día de tratarlo, Tai le sonrío y se alejo a entrenar.

-no puedo creerlo esa chica viene con el, ¿será su novia? – no, no creo se ve muy poca cosa para el – si Tai se merece una mujer de verdad, no una niña – pero igual vino con ella- algo serán – pues que ilusa si cree que podrá conquistarlo, se ve que no es de su tipo – ya dejen la especulación, es claro que vino con el, nosotras llevamos meses de tras de el, y no nos hace caso, seguro es alguna amiga, a Taichi solo se le ve con las chicas mas lindas de toda la universidad, y esa, esta lejos de ser parte de ese grupo.

La chica estaba hecha una furia escuchando todo eso, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así?, ¿Qué no veían que ella estaba hay? Y sobre todo porque la menospreciaban tanto, no es que ella estuviera interesada en el chico ni mucho menos, pero ella tenía lo suyo. Se concentro en el partido de entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo y no pudo evitar observar al chico y pensar en lo que las chicas decían de el. Al decir verdad era guapo y muy guapo, tenia la piel un tanto trigueña, pero no mucho, era de un tono perfecto solo algo bronceada y ya. Tenia unos ojos chocolates muy hermosos y expresivos y esa sonrisa tan suya que haría desmayar a mas de una, incluida ella, era alto, con ese cabello castaño todo revuelto, se veía que jugaba futbol, con esos bien formados músculos que a pesar de su camisa, se alcanzan a ver y unas piernas gruesas y firmes, y sobre todo tenia un trasero de los mil demonios, y por ultimo esos labios tan carnosos y apetecibles. Sacudió la cabeza y se vio forzada a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se paro y decidió ir a comprar algo de agua para ella y para el chico porque era claro que le daría sed, escucho los murmullos de las chicas una vez más y se alejo de allí.

Cuando llego otra vez al campo se percató que preciso terminaban el entrenamiento y bueno es que después de escuchar todos esos "halagos" hacia ella había procurado demorarse un poco.

-oye ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que te habías ido- dijo el chico acercándose a ella

- disculpa, yo este –pero una de las porritas toco a Tai por la espalda y los interrumpió

- Tai, mira te traje agua, debes de estar cansado, lo hiciste muy bien hoy – dijo una chica sonriente con un cuerpo del demonio, frente a ella Mimi se sintió una chiquilla.

- umm gracias pero no se me apetece, disculpa pero estaba hablando con ella, gracias de todas formas por tu amabilidad - dijo el chico sonriendo coquetamente a la chica, a lo cual la chica solo se retiro, con la cara totalmente roja, por la sonrisa del chico. – ¿en que íbamos?, a sí me ibas a decir donde estabas.

- ee yo, tenia sed, así que fui a comprar agua, y te traje una, pero en vista que no quieres, pues bueno, yooo

- si quiero – dijo de repente el chico interrumpiéndola y tomando rápidamente el agua que la chica tenia en la mano

-pero tu dijiste que no querías, bueno la chica también te iba a dar una ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

-jajajajajaja, créeme Mimi, si recibiera cada cosa que me den las chicas con las que me topo de seguro ya no estaría con vida, y no me mires así, para nadie es secreto que tengo locas a varias de las chicas, imagínate que tal me den algo raro solo para atraparme.

La chica no pudo evitar reír, ante el comentario del chico. – ya enserio Tai, eres exagerado y a todas estas ¿Cómo sabes que no te hare lo mismo si eres tan irresistible? Ehh

-jajajajajaja, Dios me matas Mimi, jajajajaja simplemente porque no te imagino en plan de querer "violarme", además confió en ti. –Al decir esto la chica sonrío plácidamente - Espérame cerca del auto voy a cambiarme, que estoy todo sudado

-si además hueles hediondo- el chico la miro mal y se hizo el ofendido, se retiro rápido dejando a la chicha sola, la cual se disponía a ir al auto pero fue interceptada por las porristas del chico

**** 20 minutos después la chica se encontraba dirigiéndose al auto, hecha una total furia, cuando se topo con el chico que la veía con cara de preocupación

-Mimi, mujer donde estabas me tenías preocupado

-yo, em este estaba por hay este- pero empezó a sollozar de la rabia que tenia por todo lo que esas chicas le habían dicho, no tenia duda que lo que le dijo Tai, acerca de que le darían algo solo por atraparlo no era del todo irreal

- Mimi, diablos que te pasa, que te han hecho – dijo Tai empezando a desesperarse, por las lagrimas de las chica.

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Tai abrazándolo fuerte mientras sollozaba mas, el chico ante este gesto solo la abrazo fuerte tratando de confortar a la chica

-tus porristas me interceptaron, querían "hablar" conmigo, me dijeron que no me acercara a ti o si no me iría mal, me amenazaron y me dijeron cosas muy feas, yo trate de zafarme y una de ellas trato de cortarme la mano, son unas locas según ellas son capaces de hacerme algo feo si me acerco a ti, tenia miedo, pero aun mas rabia, te juro que si no fueran tantas yo las habría enfrentado

-déjame ver la mano- la chica se la ofreció y Tai saco un pañuelo del pantalón y con cuidado, le vendo la mano a la chica con el – mira hablare con ellas, no es nuevo esto que han hecho hoy contigo, es muy común que hagan eso, y prometo que pondré fin a todas esas cosas, ahora ven, vamos a tu casa.

El camino a casa estuvo muy silencioso, Mimi de ves en cuando miraba al chico que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, quería saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de el, pero al parecer no estaba muy conversador. Llegaron al departamento de la chica, el como las otras veces le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir.

-bueno hasta pronto Tai, espero volver a verte

- yo igual, y Mimi, yo lo siento

-no tienes porque, no fue tu culpa –pero de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla y aunque sorprendida se sintió a gusto así, estaban en silencio pero no uno incomodo, mas bien uno cómplice

- no me gusto verte llorar, te vez mejor con una sonrisa, perdóname te prometo que arreglare las cosas lo mas antes posible, y espero que la próxima vez que salgamos las cosas salgan mejor, que tengas buena noche Mimi – dijo separándose de la chica

- lo mismo digo - dijo dándose la vuelta para subir a su departamento, pero cuando entro vio a una muy enojada Sora, así que supuso esa seria una noche larga pues le tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a su prima por que al parecer había visto el abrazo y no quería que mal interpretara las cosas.

* * *

><p>Empezó su día como siempre lo hacia, se arreglo desayuno y se fue con su hermano el cual como de costumbre la dejo a unas cuadras del hospital, y según el se le había hecho tarde pues tendría un día muy pesado y no se le extrañaba al haber faltado el día anterior era apenas normal, lo que de verdad le extraño era que su hermano estaba muy callado y con el ceño fruncido algo raro en el siempre conversador y alegre Taichi Yagami, algo no andaba bien pero si el no le decía era mejor no presionarlo.<p>

-nos vemos esta noche en la universidad Tai – dijo la chica saliendo del auto de su hermano.

-si como digas, te cuidas mucho hermanita, hasta pronto – dijo sin más el chico, al tiempo que ponía en marcha el auto.

-¿que le pasara?- pensaba la chica, pero iba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó con cierto chico que era su "verdugo personal", o como el solía llamarse a si mismo el "el pretendiente o enamorado de Kari", claro que ella prefería decirle "verdugo personal" o el "chico intenso que nunca se rinde" o un sinfín de cosas mas.

- veo que vas algo distraída hoy, mi bella flor del bosque – le dijo el chico llamándola de aquella forma que a ella tanto le irritaba

-eso Daisuke, es algo que no te importa, y con tu permiso voy tarde para el trabajo – dijo Kari irritada, no quería ser grosera, pero el que le dijera así le irritaba y lo peor es que el lo sabia.

-si ya se no te gusta que te diga así, pero que le vamos a hacer me fascina ver como te pones, a y por cierto ya te he dicho que me digas Davis, y espero verte de nuevo, cada día estas mas hermosa. – dijo el chico con toda sinceridad y es que era verdad, desde que conocía a Kari, le pareció la chica mas hermosa de todas y aunque ella era tan renuente con el, no se daría por vencido según el, ella solo lo hacia para hacerse la difícil

-lo que digas Daisuke – dijo la chica entrando al hospital algo irritada - buenos días Jou, ¿que tenemos para hoy? – dijo al entrar y mirar al doctor Jou Kido.

-lo de siempre, tienes que hablar con Isi y Cody, hay que tratar unos puntos con ellos y por cierto atenderás a Takaishi Takeru en la mañana, y espero no haya protestas de tu parte, al perecer nadie lo quiere atender, ya en la tarde veremos, ¿entendido? – respondió un serio Jou, estaba algo irritado nadie quería hacerse cargo de ese joven y Kari era su ultima opción esperaba que ella no se fuera a negar.

-si claro Jou, por mi no hay problema, nos vemos luego – respondió Kari con una sonrisa, al parecer todo indicaba que Takeru cumpliría lo dicho y solo ella lo atendería, y se sentía feliz por ello, por que lo admitía le gustaba mucho ese chico no estaba segura si estaba o no enamorada de el, pero sabia que necesitaba estar al lado del chico y ayudarlo en lo que le fuera posible además se sentía muy intrigada por saber que era eso que le ocurrió en el pasado para hacer que cambiara tanto y anhelaba conocer al verdadero Takeru Takaishi que según Mat era alegre, amable divertido con una gran sonrisa para todos, buen amigo y preocupado por el bienestar de todos.

- Buenos días Takeru, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – dijo Kari entrando a la habitación del chico

- Pues hay, estoy vivo que ya es ganancia – respondió TK de mala gana viendo hacia el techo de la habitación que de pronto se había vuelto de lo mas interesante

- Emm bueno veamos te voy a aplicar unas inyecciones para el dolor, luego vamos a limpiar esas heridas y por ultimo haremos tus ejercicios de terapia para que puedas volver a caminar rápidamente – dijo la chica pasando desapercibido el tono molesto de su paciente

- Aja – dijo el chico sin voltear a verla

- Oye ¿y a ti que te pasa? Has estado muy raro hoy – dijo Kari después de aplicar las inyecciones pues estaba tratando de hablar con el chico y el solo le respondía con aja, umm, emm y ujum, y se estaba hartando, definitivamente hablar sola no era su hobby favorito.

- Nada, mas bien termina rápido que tengo sueño – contesto otra vez más sin mirarla – mira no quiero ser grosero pero me molesta tener compañía eso no es lo mío así que vete rápido.

- Pues estas siendo muy grosero – y se puso a hacer la limpieza de las heridas en total silencio, una vez termino de hacerlo se retiro

- ¿Oye y las estúpidas terapias? Que no me digas que no me las vas a hacer – dijo Tk al ver que la chica se iba a ir

- esas las haremos después, ahora estoy ocupada además eso era lo que querías que te dejara solo, así que con su permiso Takaishi – dijo Kari ya exasperada la verdad cada día entendía menos a ese chico.

- Te dije que me llames por mi maldito nombre – dijo Tk alzando la voz

- Yo le digo como se me da la gana y usted no me viene acá a gritar, ADIOS – grito Kari y salió de ese cuarto hecha una furia. – Quien se cree ese chico siempre la desespera y la saca de sus casillas, - hola Izzi, Cody que bueno que los veo necesitamos hablar sobre las herramientas quirúrgicas – dijo kari al encontrarse con sus dos amigos que trabajan en el hospital.

- si Jou nos comento vente vamos a la sala de sistemas – dijo Houshiro Izumi al que todos le decían Izzi, era el encargado de todo el área de sistemas del hospital además que ayudaba con el mantenimiento de los equipos. Izzi era un chico de estatura media de 20 años de edad, el cabello era rojizo y era un chico muy simpático pero demasiado tímido con las chicas a no ser que fueran sus amigas como era el caso de Kari la cual era su mejor amiga.

- Si además necesitamos que nos ayudes con los nuevos equipos – dijo Cody Hida un chico de 16 años que a pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente y bueno en el mantenimiento y reparación de equipos, de cabello y ojos castaños oscuros el cual trabaja en el hospital ya que Jou e Izzi lo ayudaron a conseguir el empleo con eso se pagaba sus estudios y ayudaba a sus abuelos, era muy responsable para su corta edad.

- si vamos – contesto alegre Kari olvidándose de su altercado con Tk, esos chicos eran sus mejores amigos y se sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

En toda el día Kari no volvió al cuarto del rubio ya que no le apetecía verlo y terminar discutiendo otra vez, pero esto solo hizo aumentar la ira de Tk, así que pidió que la chica no lo atendiera mas y así paso una semana en la cual no se vieron pero Kari no tenia idea del porque no se le volvió a asignar al joven y la verdad ya tenia ganas de verlo.

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola ya volví a aparecer, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen mi demora en subir el cap pero e estado pasando por muchas cosas entre esas el fin del semestre, uff al fin tengo vacaciones de estudio (mas no de trabajo que mamera, ¿sabían que los jefes son unos ogros?) además mataron a mi mascota y pasamos en mi casa por un momento de depresión único ella era como una hermana, era parte de la familia.**

**Bueno volviendo al capitulo ¿porque creen que Tk estaba tan enojado con Kari?, ¿Qué será lo que le pasa a nuestro rubio? Y por otro lado ¿será que Sora y Mimi pelearon por el abrazo que Tai le dio a Mimi?, y ¿que hará nuestro castaño para solucionar el problemas de sus fans?, y ¿será que sigue queriendo a Sora o ya la habrá olvidado? Bueno prometo que en el próximo capitulo tratare de responder esas preguntas y como ven ya aparecieron mas personajes. Espero seguir actualizando esta historia rápido es que la verdad estoy trabajando en mas proyectos y casi no doy bolas jejejje bueno nos leemos y dejen rewievs con eso veo su opinión.**

**Daryis04**


	6. descubriendo nuevos sentimientos

**SUMARY**: Mi vida estaba completa y era feliz, es decir iba a estudiar medicina, estaba empezando un nuevo trabajo como enfermera, tenia a mi hermano Tai, al cual adoro, y a mis amigos…. Pero lo conocí y me enamore de el, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a ser feliz, así yo no sea tu felicidad porque la quieres a ella y no a mi. Déjame intentarlo.

**DISCLAYMER: La historia es de mi entera autoría, los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen a mí, esto es solo con fines de diversión no lucrativos. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

CAP-6 – descubriendo sentimientos

-Jou, tengo una pregunta – dijo Kari apenas llego al hospital, llevaba una semana sin atender a Takeru y eso le parecía muy raro, siendo que supuestamente ella seria la encargada de el, y además ya lo extrañaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a ese chico rubio de mirada azul, así fuera solo para pelear con el y que el la hiciera rabiar

-si claro Kari, ¿Qué pasa? – contesto el joven doctor, dejando los papeles que tenia a un lado para prestar total atención a la chica

-este ¿Qué a pasado con Takeru Takaishi? – dijo la chica

-pues hay como siempre igual de difícil, esta de un genio al paso que vamos con el me acabara con el personal – contesto Jou

-oye y y y y ¿porque yo no lo e vuelto a atender? – Ante la pregunta Jou se puso mas serio – es decir tu me habías dicho que yo lo iba a atender y pues es algo raro, que de repente ya no

-pues Kari, te voy a dar un consejo no se que le habrás hecho o dicho a ese joven, pero lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de el, el mismo pidió no verte mas, al parecer no quiere tener ninguna clase de contacto contigo

-p-pero ¿como dices? – pregunto la chica con evidente asombro

-como lo oyes, yo no se que le paso, el me había comentado que quería que lo atendieras puesto que parecías ser la única que lo soportaba, pero no se de repente dijo que no quería saber nada mas de ti, la verdad no se que haya pasado. Ahora Kari, con tu permiso pero tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Jou retirándose

-si entiendo y gracias – dijo la chica aun asombrada, y por alguna razón al escuchar que el no le quería ver, hizo que sintiera su corazón oprimírsele, y sintió profundas ganas de llorar

-porque habrá dicho eso, no lo entiendo – susurro la chica y en ese mismo instante se tropezó con alguien, pensó que caería, pero un brazo la cogió por la cintura y otro por una mano, evitando que cayera, alzo la vista y miro que se trataba de Davis

-¿Daisuke? P-pero ¿que haces acá?–dijo y sintió que alguien la miraba, giro un poco la cabeza y vio que en ese instante pasaba una enfermera con Tk, en una silla de ruedas, y para su desgracia la enfermera se quedo en ese lugar

-jajajajaja, tranquila Kari, si soy Daisuke, pero ya te he dicho que me digas Davis, ¿Qué que hago acá? Pues la verdad vine a verte, te quiero invitar a bailar, y no acepto negativas, hace mucho que no salimos– dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa.

-este yo no se que decir – dijo la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas - gracias por evitar que cayera, pero ee pues ya me puedes soltar - dijo al mirar que el chico aun no la había soltado

-no quiero, así estoy mas cómodo, además yo soy el que tiene que agradecer porque estoy de suerte hoy, y no me podría quejar , después de todo me e tropezado con un bello ángel, –dijo el chico coquetamente guiñándole un ojo.

-Motomiya! Estoy en horas de trabajo, así que compórtate, hablamos cuando salga de trabajar no en medio del pacillo – dijo la chica soltándose del agarre del chico, al hacerlo volvió a sentir la mirada penetrante y fría que le dirigía Tk, y eso le hizo sentirse incomoda y triste

-bueno esta bien, mi bello ángel, nos vemos entonces hasta que salgas –dijo el chico a manera de despedida

-s-si claro – contestó nerviosa

-aa por cierto hoy estas mas bella que nunca mi bella flor del bosque –y dicho esto se dirigió a la salida del hospital con una gran sonrisa, sin ser consiente de la mirada gélida de cierto rubio que seguía en ese lugar.

- te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas asi, Daisuke Motomiya – le dijo la chica a lo que el aludido solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y guiñándole el ojo.

******ya habían pasado unas horas desde su encuentro con Davis y la chica no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Tk, no le había gustado para nada la mirada que recibió del rubio y sentía muchas ganas de llorar aunque sin saber bien porque, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, y en el camino se topo con Tk, este seguía con su misma mirada.

-buenas tardes, Takeru Takaishi – saludó la chica, con cortesía, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del chico, mas que una mirada tan fría que bien podría derretir el mismo polo norte

Ante esta reacción del chico Kari se dirigió más rápido al baño y se encerró en uno de ellos, llorando desconsoladamente, no entendía bien que le pasaba pero quería llorar, cuando ya se hubo calmado un poco iba a salir, pero las voces de unas enfermeras le llamaron la atención

-ese tal Takeru Takaishi, me tiene loca amiga, es tan guapo – dijo una

-si se a lo que te refieres, aunque sea un cascarrabias, eso no le quita su atractivo – segundo otra

-uff lo que yo daría por estar en una camita con el, disfrutando de los verdaderos placeres de la vida-dijo la primer enfermera

-estarás hablando en broma ¿cierto?

-no ¿porque e de hacerlo?, ese joven es muy lindo y se que me podría ofrecer una muy buena noche de sexo

- ¿que acaso se te olvida que el chico sufre del corazón?, de seguro no aguanta nada

-¿tu crees?

-obvio, es lo mas lógico, ¿que tal que en medio de toda la acción, se le pare el corazón, y le de un ataque?, no amiga yo no quisiera pasar por eso

-pues tienes razón, pero eso no le quita lo bueno que esta

-mejor vámonos, no haya ser y alguien nos escuche hablando así de un paciente

-si tienes razón

Cuando las chicas salieron, la castaña también salió y sintió una sensación muy extraña, le daba rabia que hablaran así del chico rubio, que no les importara los sentimientos del chico y solo pensaran en pasarla bien, cuando el la estaba pasando así de mal, y además no podía negar, que el escucharlas hablar acerca de lo bueno que estaba el chico, le había causado una fuerte oleada de celos, y fue hay cuando al fin comprendió lo que le pasaba

-es verdad que Takeru me gusta, y me gusta mucho, pero esto que siento es mas fuerte que una simple atracción, esto que me pasa con el nunca antes me a pasado, porque yo Hikari Yagami, estoy enamorada de Takeru Takaishi – susurro viéndose en el espejo – si yo lo amo, no se como esto paso de una simple atracción física a amor, o si desde el primer instante lo ame, solo se que le quiero, y que el será para mi, no se lo dejare a nadie mas, porque el será solo mío, voy a hacer que me ame, mas de lo que amo a aquella chica que tanto mal le hizo – pensó la chica mientras salía del baño.

Kari salió del baño lo mas rápido que pudo dirigiendo al cuarto del chico – necesito hablar con el, necesito que me explique muchas cosas y decirle otras mas yo, no me importa que el no me hable, lo único que importa es este sentimiento tan lindo que tengo en mi corazón por el, y que voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por hacer que me quiera – pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto del chico

POV KARI

-Takeru Takaishi, necesito hablar con usted – dije en cuanto entre al cuarto, el no pudo evitar asombrarse, de verme hay

-no tengo nada que hablar con usted, además me pareció decirle al director Kido que no la quería ver mas – me contesta viéndome con esa mirada tan fría que siento que me congelo con ella, pero no me dejare intimidar.

-pues de eso mismo quiero hablar con usted – digo cerrando con seguro la puerta de la habitación de Takeru, después de todo no quiero interrupciones – ¿se puede saber que diablos le pasa a usted con migo?, ¿que le e hecho yo a usted para que tome esa actitud?

-eso no le importa – me contesta viendo por la ventana y evitando mi mirada

-lamento decirle que si me importa, porque yo le quiero ayudar, si es por lo de la ultima vez, yo no volví solo porque usted se porto muy grosero conmigo, pero al día siguiente y los demás quise venir pero no podía porque tenia mas obligaciones, pero de verdad quise venir antes y al menos visitarlo para saber como estaba – le digo sinceramente

-jajajajajaja y ¿como porque querría saber como estaba yo?, ¿que me va a decir que le preocupo? – yo asentí e iba a hablar pero el no me dejo, pues vi como la furia se apoderaba de el – no sea mentirosa, aunque bueno usted claro que debe de estar preocupada después de todo mi hermano le pedio que hiciera su obra de caridad del mes y me ayudara, que se acercara a mi para convencerme de esa estúpida operación –ante aquellas palabras y aquella mirada me quede sin palabras.

-no se de que habla – le respondí tratando de averiguar que diablos le sucedía a aquel rubio

- no se haga la que no sabe nada, la verdad no le queda bien el papel de desentendida señorita Hikari Yagami – me dijo con su misma mirada fría

-le estoy diciendo que no se de que me habla, y hasta que no me explique bien que es lo que le sucede no me moveré de acá – le conteste muy segura, quería hacerle ver que no me iría sin una explicación.

-con que no se moverá, ehh, ¿y sus obligaciones y demás pacientes?, ¿Qué no me diga que no los piensa atender? – ese era un buen punto pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida.

-pues para su conocimiento, ya e terminado con todo hoy – si esa era una buena respuesta – así que me tendrá aquí todo lo que sea necesario.

-pues entonces, debería irse a arreglar, para que salga con su novio - ¿novio? ¿Cuál novio?, creo que Takeru esta delirando

-¿novio? ¿De que novio me habla?, yo no tengo novio

-no pensé que usted fuera de las que negara a los novios, la verdad que equivocado e estado con usted, me esta decepcionando cada vez mas – y juro por Dios que esas palabras me dolieron en lo mas profundo del corazón, es como sentir varias dagas atravesándote el pecho y el corazón.

-con que esta decepcionado de mi, pues es una lastima que lo este, porque no se de que me esta hablando, además no sabe nada de mi, así que no se como puedo decepcionarlo– le dije viéndolo directamente, evitando llorar ante el – yo solo deseo que me explique que es lo que pasa porque no entiendo absolutamente nada

- veo que en verdad no se ira, si no hablo con usted, así que esta bien le explicare lo que pasa, pero no quiero interrupciones – me dijo y esta vez note que su mirada ya no era tan fría o bueno eso quiero creer, así que solo asentí con la cabeza para que el me diera la explicación que tanto necesitaba.

-ese día que te dije que quería que me atendieras solo tu, lo hice porque creí que eras distinta a las demás chicas, creí que podía confiar en ti, pero por lo visto no era así – dijo viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación, a mi parecer evitando mi mirada, yo quería responderle algo, pero como el mismo me dijo no lo debía interrumpir, y espere a que el continuara – pero en la noche vino mi hermano a verme, junto con tu hermano Tai, hablamos un rato y en eso les comente que no me llevaba tan mal contigo, que al menos parecías tolerarme mas que las demás personas, ellos salieron y se demoraron un rato en volver al cuarto, como pude me monte en la silla de ruedas y me asome al pacillo y escuche a Mat, decirle a tu hermano del favor que te pidió, y que al parecer lo estabas haciendo muy bien, a tu hermano no le agrado mucho la idea y Mat le explico que solo te pidió que te acercaras a mi para lograr que me haga esa maldita operación puesto que el sabia lo difícil que puedo llegar a ser, y que por lo visto lo estabas haciendo muy bien, ¿sabes algo Hikari?, me dio mucha rabia saber que te acercaste a mi solo porque tenias una razón de por medio, por eso le dije al director Kido que no quería tenerte cerca de mi, yo pensé que te acercabas por iniciativa propia no por que te hayan mandado – en ese momento Tk, dio un largo suspiro como pensando que mas me iba a decir – y en cuanto a lo otro, no te hagas hace rato te vi con un chico, estaban muy cerca es mas el te estaba tomando por la cintura y te invito a salir, incluso te sonrojaste, se nota que son algo, así que como no quieres que diga que es tu novio, y me da rabia que lo niegues, listo ya te lo dije así que creo que ya te puedes ir.

La verdad no se muy bien lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, pero se que le tengo que aclarar a Tk muchas cosas, es necesario hacerlo y mas ahora que he descubierto estos sentimientos hacia el, solo espero no derrumbarme ante el – ahora es mi turno de hablar y no me vas a interrumpir, es verdad que tu hermano me pidió que me acercara a ti, pero yo me acerque a ti porque quise, pude negarme y decirle que no pero no fue así, desde el primer momento que te vi, captaste mi atención me intriga todo lo tuyo y no sabes lo mucho que deseo ayudarte y saber cosas de ti, pero es porque así lo quiero, y lo del chico con el que me viste, el es solo un amigo y si es verdad me invito a salir, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace el siempre a estado interesado en mi y todos mis amigos lo saben, pero el a mi no me interesa para nada, a mi solo me interesa como amigo mas no como pareja, es mas yo nunca e tenido novio, porque jamás me he enamorado, bueno solo hasta hace poco, pporque yo, porque yo yo yo estoy enamorada – sin darme cuenta empece a llorar, en frente de Tk, el me miraba asombrado, y poco a poco me fui acercando a el, hasta que me senté en la camilla junto a el – Takeru, yo estoy enamorada de un chico que se que no me quiere pero eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, yo necesito decirlo, porque mi corazón me duele al sentir el desprecio de este chico – dije tocando con mi mano derecha mi corazón – yo yo estoy enamorada de ti Takeru Takaishi – al decirle esto el me dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar bien – si se que no me vas a creer, pero es la verdad, yo te AMO, te amo con toda el alma, por eso me duele que pienses tan mal, me duele que me desprecies, pero me duele mucho mas que se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, porque sigues amando a aquella chica que te hizo sufrir tanto, pero no importa porque desde este momento me propongo a conquistarte, y hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por hacer que olvides a esa chica y te enamores de mi, porque nadie te querrá como yo – diciendo esto me pare dispuesta a irme, me había abierto totalmente a este chico pero no lo quería presionar, y justo en el momento en que me levante y me iba a dar la vuelta Tk cogió mi mano, impidiendo que me fuera

-espera no te vayas – me dijo y luego suspiro y desvió su mirada al piso - supongo que lo que me acabas de decir es verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

- yo te he dicho todo lo que siento, todo esto es la verdad de mis sentimientos hacia ti Tk

-entonces quiero que lo hagas – ante mi evidente mirada de confusión Tk prosiguió – que quiero que hagas que me enamore de ti y me olvide de aquella otra que me a causado mal, por favor Hikari, yo quiero creer que todo esto es verdad, y que alguien como yo puede amar aun y mas aun que alguien me puede amar.

-yooo no se que decir, no entiendo – y era la verdad no entiendo nada, o bueno mi corazón si entendía, pero la razón me quiere evitar un poco de sufrimiento.

-yo –suspiro y de un jalón de brazo me acerco a el, casi sintiendo su aliento – Tu, este lo que quiero decirte es, jejeje creo que es un poco complicado – y dímelo a mi deseando que lo que creo que me va a decir fuera verdad – aquí vamos, bien este lo que te quiero decir es que quiero pedirte, q-que seas mi novia –lo dijo lo dijo! Y juro que lo vi sonrojado!

-s- si, yo si quiero ser tu novia – pero no pude continuar hablando porque de un momento a otro la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, fue cortada por Tk dándome un beso pero que beso, empezó lento como esperando a ver mi reacción, yo solo trate de corresponderle y el empezó a subir la intensidad del beso, pidiendo entrar en mi boca y como puede le di entrada, cerrando aun mas mis ojos, dejándome llevar por todas estas sensaciones nuevas que Tk me estaba haciendo sentir, me sentí en las nubes puse mis manos por su cuello y el puso un brazo por mi cintura y el otro por mi espalda, creo que los dos tratábamos de pegarnos lo mas posible para sentirnos mas cercos el uno al otro, ante esto yo solté un gemido, y por la maldita falta de oxigeno nos tuvimos que separar.

-este a sido mi primer beso – dije apenas nos separamos para tomar aire, y una hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de Tk

- si lo se, me e podido dar cuenta, pero no me mal interpretes me a gustado que sea el primero ahora me encargare de ensañarte muchas cosas interesantes – me dijo guiñándome un ojo creo yo que para ser coqueto y si que le queda serlo - pero dime que te pareció, ¿te gusto?

-yooo bu-bueeno si – dije viendo para otro lado, evitando sonrojarme mas de lo que ya estaba – es decir es mi primer beso, me tengo que ir, ya es mi hora de salida.

- ¿vas a salir con ese chico?, "tu amigo" – me dijo de manera muy seria

-no lo se, aun no lo e decidido

-no quiero que salgas con el – y wuao al decir esto, atrapo sus labios entre los míos dándome otro beso, aunque este fue mas corto que el primero – prométeme que no saldrás con el, al menos no hoy

-te lo prometo, nos vemos mañana – el asintió, le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de hay, muy contenta, por fuera estaba normal, menos por mi sonrisa claro esta, pero por dentro estaba que saltaba todo esto era nuevo para mi, y me sentía muy feliz por ello.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que se había visto a Sora y a Mimi, pero el desafortunadamente no las había podido volver a ver, y no porque no quisiera, si no porque últimamente le estaba tocando muy duro, el trabajo estaba mas exigente además tenia que estudiar de noche y practicar su preciado deporte el futbol, pero hoy había quedado con Mat de ir a ver a las chicas.<p>

-Oye taichí y al fin en que quedo lo de tus "fans" – le dijo Mat a Tai algo divertido con toda esta situación, el Yagami le había contado el incidente de Mimi, y le parecía muy divertida la situación.

-no molestes Yamato, además ya te dije que no e tenido mucho tiempo de arreglar las cosas, mas bien apurémonos a llegar al parque central de Odaiba – dijo el castaño un poco fastidiado

-si ya va, además cabe decir que también tengo ganas de volver a ver a las chicas, las dos son muy hermosas – dijo el rubio muy serio

-si es verdad, pero eso me recuerda, ¿Mat a ti te interesa alguna de ellas? – pregunto con cautela el castaño

-¿interesarme? – pregunto el rubio

-Si ya sabes, como algo más que amigas –le respondió el castaño expectante de su respuesta

-pues la verdad si – dijo y suspiro el rubio – pero no importa, por lo que veo ella no esta interesada en mi, si no en alguien mas, pero mas bien dime tu, ¿Taichi quien te interesa?

-eee yo, no estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora – suspiró – es mejor dejar ese tema de un lado, y Mat si Sora te interesa deberías luchar por ella, y no me pongas esa cara, se que ella es quien te interesa, además me di cuenta de que aun le intereso a ella, perooo yo no se, no estoy seguro – dijo el castaño muy pensativo

-p-pero ustedes fueron novios –le replico el rubio

-Mat dejemos el tema hasta este punto, hay vienen las chicas – dijo señalando a las dos chicas que ya se dirigían a ellos

-esta bien, pero esta conversación queda pendiente – dijo el rubio y esa afirmación sonó mucho a promesa

-¡Tai!. Que bueno verte! – saludo Sora muy contenta al castaño, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – Mat, que gusto – saludo también al rubio pero con algo de reserva

-Taichi, Yamato, que gusto verlos – saludo Mimi haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los dos.

- pues el gusto es mío señoritas – dijo Mat guiñándoles un ojo coquetamente a las chicas y besándoles las manos a ambas chicas, acto que provoco el sonrojo de las dos chicas

- hola chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir, y Mat después te las das de romeo –dijo Taichi muy divertido

-no es mi culpa que tu seas un simplón – le respondió el rubio

-en fin, ¿quieren helado?, yo invito – ofreció el castaño

-este es el Tai que yo quiero tanto – dijo muy alegre Mat

-oye! el helado es para las chicas, tu te invitas solo – le respondió sabiendo para donde iría todo

-ay no por favor Taichito me estas hiriendo, oh!, me duele mi corazón, no seas a si –dijo Mat exagerando un "poco" y llevándose su mano al corazón

-pues no importa, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me interesas – respondió Tai

-estas acabando con mis ilusiones, no sabes el daño que me haces – dijo Mat, provocando que las chicas los vieran como si tuvieran ocho ojos y lanzaran fuego por la boca – tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero amor mío –al decir esto las chicas pegaron un grito, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes

-u-ustedes, son – dijo Mimi

-¿tienen algo? – pregunto Sora

-SI – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y ver la cara de terror de ambas chicas, no tenia precio lo que provoco las risas

- –estallaron en sonoras carcajadas los dos, provocando la confusión en ambas chicas

-jajajajajaja hubieran visto sus caras jajajajaja – dijo Mat

-jajajajaj si es jajajajajaja como si hieran visto unos monstruos jajajajajajajaja, lastima no traje la cámara de mi hermana jajajajajajajaja – dijo Tai

-eso significa que todo fue una broma – afirmo Sora

-ppero ustedes dijeron que tenían algo – dijo Mimi

-si y de hecho no teníamos, tenemos – dijo Tai

-¡¿Qué? –preguntaron las dos al tiempo

-una verdadera amistad de muchos años – respondió sonriente Mat, provocando el alivio de las chicas – por cierto les va a tocar que se acostumbren a esto

-lo hacen muy de seguido – dijo Sora

-algo así, la verdad sale sin proponérnoslo – dijo Mat – pero bueno en fin ahora si vamos por el helado no chicas, este tonto ya me antojo, -dijo señalando a Tai, y las chicas asintieron

*****Minutos después

Ya los chicos habían comprado sus respectivos helados, y estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, conversando animadamente.

-a por cierto chicas se me olvidaba, ¿ya consiguieron empleo? – les pregunto Tai

-no aun no, no es tan fácil como lo pensé – dijo Sora

-entonces les tengo la solución, les e conseguido un empleo a cada una, claro que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero es algo que les servirá – les dijo el castaño

-lo dices enserio Taichí –le dijo Mimi

-si, es cierto que no las he visto estos días, pero yo les dije que las ayudaría a conseguir algo, y les cumplí - dijo sonriente, con lo que no conto, fue con que cierta chica de pelo corto, se le tiraría encima provocando que los dos colleran

- gracias Tai, no cabe duda que eres el mejor hombre de todos – le dijo muy feliz Sora a Tai

-de-de nada – le dijo sonrojado Tai, - pero Sora, podrías levantarte esta situación es un poco incomoda – y era obvio es decir la chica estaba encima de el, acostados en el pasto y al ver a Mat y Mimi los dos estaban viendo para otro lado evidentemente incómodos con la situación, lo que provoco que Tai también se sintiera incomodo

-si, pero oye ¿que trabajos son? – pregunto Sora parándose y sentándose otra vez en su sitio

- pues el trabajo que conseguí para ti, es en una heladería, es para que trabajes como cajera la heladería es muy grande y popular por acá en Odaiba y trabajan mas chicas en ella , en la tarde te presentas con el señor Fujimoto, y el trabajo que te conseguí Mimi, es para que trabajes en una tienda de música y libros, hay venden ambas cosas y la señora Mihara necesita ayuda, porque una de sus dependientas tiene que viajar, así que lo comente de ti, y me dijo que necesita que hables con ella hoy mismo. – concluyo Tai dándoles la información pertinente a cada una

-muchas gracias, Taichi-Kun – dijo Mimi

-oigan les propongo un plan para esta tarde, luego de que hablen con sus posibles jefes, que les parece si vemos el partido que tiene el mechudo de mi amigo, y luego vamos a un bar mi banda toca hoy así que les puedo conseguir entradas – dijo Mat

- me parece muy buena la idea – dijo Sora

- a mi no tanto – dijo Mimi

-oye si lo dices por las locas esas, esta vez no estarás sola – le dijo sora

- si Tai ya me comento, y seria fabuloso poner en su lugar a esas chicas

-me parece perfecto, con eso aclaro ciertos puntos con ellas, entonces que les parece si las llevo a hablar a cada una lo del trabajo y después nos vemos para irnos de plan – dijo Tai

Y así los chicos quedaron en irse ese día de plan, lo que no saben es lo que ese día y esa noche les tenia preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

¿Alguien con vida?, perdón por tener tan abandonado el fic, lo se no tengo perdón, pero es que de verdad no me a quedado mucho tiempo, y como se han dado cuenta me a quedado un poquito mas largo que los anteriores capítulos, y por lo que veo el siguiente capitulo será mas largo que este, pero antes de dar mas notas les dejare avances del próximo capitulo, el cual ya esta en proceso

Avances para el próximo capitulo

/

_-¿Cómo que estas saliendo con el hermano de Mat?_

_-hermano puedo explicarlo, no te enojes yo lo quiero_

_-yo no quiero que sufras kari_

_/_

_-¿Quién es ella? Porque no me cuentas lo que paso_

_-ella es Catherine mi ex novia, y tienes razón si queremos que esta relación funcione te contare todo lo que ha sido mi vida antes_

_/_

_-Mimi tú me interesas mucho_

_-y donde queda Sora en esto_

_-yo no se lo que siento por ella_

_-no Tai, sora te quiere a ti, no me hagas esto_

_-Hola Tai, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? _

_- ¿Rei? ¿Quién es ese niño tan parecido a ti?_

_-no solo se parece a mi, tiene tus ojos querido Tai_

_-no, esto no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser una mentira_

_/_

_-sora yo te amo_

_-no me digas eso yo amo a Tai, aun no lo e olvidado, pero no te quiero lastimar_

_- pero lo haces, aunque ya lo sabia, se te nota_

_-Mat e vuelto, tenemos que casarnos_

_-¿Ruby? ¿Casarnos? Yo no te amo, ya no_

_-no importa es tu deber hacerlo, ahora es tu obligación también…._

* * *

><p>Si lo se soy mala por dejarlos con tantos avances, pero es que tenia que hacerlo, no comentare nada de este capitulo, solo que lo he querido hacer un poco largo para recompensarlos por todo este tiempo sin actualización, y que nuestra pareja principal ya están juntos pero no todo será tan sencillo para ellos, y con respecto a las otras parejas, como verán todo puede pasar, solo les diré que en un tiempo fui partidaria del taiora, pero gracias a adventure02, los cuales por cierto acabaron con mis ilusiones ahora soy partidaria del michi o tami y del sorato bueno hay los deje con la duda por los avances, y antes de que preguntes sí en este capitulo aparecen nuevos personajes y al fin sabremos que paso con nuestro adorado Tk, espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capitulo ya que como ven este ya esta en proceso a por cierto muchas gracias a <strong>anaiza 18, Sasuken, Yami Kagamine, NaruHina 78, Lexi, Laura-eli89, Lexi y blanse <strong>por sus reviews! y a todos a quellos que leen mi historia Me hacen muy feliz!

**Daryis04**


	7. 7 ReiRubyCatherine IP

Un ángel disfrazado de enfermera

***Nota inicial: **Tai recibe una llamada la cual ustedes van a leer tanto lo que dice el como lo que le dicen al otro lado de la línea, Mat recibe una llamada al celular la cual solo la voy a escribir lo que el dice, mas no lo que le dicen se los digo de una para evitar confusiones.

**cambio de lugar o tiempo

**Capitulo 7 – ****Rei-Ruby-Catherine I-P**

**En la tarde

Lugar "Heladería Cerezo"

-Muy bien Sora, te presento al señor Kiyosi Fujimoto – Dijo Tai en lo que se dirigía a un señor de aspecto afable de cabello castaño con algunas canas que ya sobresalían de notando así su edad – Kiyosi te quiero presentar a Sora Takenouchi, la chica de la que te hable

- encantado de conocerlo señorita, Tai me a hablado mucho de usted, y espero que en verdad le interese el puesto de cajera – dijo el señor Fujimoto el cual estaría alrededor de los 55 años de edad

-el gusto es mío señor Fujimoto, y para mi es un placer el poder trabajar en esta heladería – dijo la chica asiendo una pequeña reverencia

-pero que modales los tuyos jovencito – dijo de repente el señor Fujimoto sobresaltando a los chicos - ¿Por qué no me has presentado a la otra chica? – en lo que veía con ojos curiosos a la chica de ojos miel, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación

-yooo eto se me olvido, Kiyosi ella es Mimi Tachicakawa la prima de Sora – dijo el joven apenado por su despiste

-es un placer – dijeron el señor Fujimoto y Mimi al tiempo

-este jovencito no aprende ¿en donde quedaron tus modales?, te voy a dar una reprimenda por esto

-ya por favor Fujimoto, enserio se me olvido que Mimi estaba con nosotros, quieres dejarla ya y hablar con Sora lo del trabajo, tengo mas cosas por hacer

-jovencito alguna de estas señoritas debe de ser tu novia ¿Cuál es?

-ninguna, ellas son solo mis amigas

-ahhhh es una lastima y yo que pensé que ya habías olvidado todo lo de Rei y estabas mejor que nunca – dijo con pesar el señor Fujimoto dejando a ambas chicas confundidas

-Pues yo estoy mejor que nunca y creí haber dicho que no quiero hablar ni escuchar nada de ella, ahora serias tan amable de apresurarte con Sora no estoy de humor

Y así de esta forma dieron por terminado el tema, después de hablar detenidamente con el señor Fujimoto, y que Sora se quedara con el puesto de cajera en la heladería partieron a hablar con la señora Mihara, la dueña de la tienda de discos y libros y hay la situación que se presento fue algo parecida a la de la heladería, el local se llamaba "libros y videos Suyumiza" pues este era el nombre de la nieta fallecida de la señora Mihara

-chicas les quiero presentar a la señora Naoko Mihara – dijo Tai con mucho tino tratando de que esta vez no le pasara lo de la heladería

-Naoko ellas son Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa, son primas y Mimi es la chica que te comente – volvió a presentar Tai, la señora Naoko era una mujer de pelo negro liso y corto lo llevaba un poco arriba del hombro, usaba lentes y tenia unos 45 años aproximadamente, se veía por encima que era una mujer muy cálida.

-encantada en conocerlas niñas – saludo la mujer amablemente

-el gusto es nuestro – dijeron las primas al tiempo

La señora Mihara procedió a hablar con Mimi y explicarle muy bien lo del trabajo, Tai se sentía bien pues gracias a el las dos chicas ahora tenían trabajo y todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque al momento de despedirse….

-fue bueno verte Taichi, y mas aun verte acompañado de estas bellas señoritas

-gracias Naoko espero verte pronto – respondió Tai con una gran sonrisa

-espero que con alguna de ellas logres olvidar todo lo que paso con aquella chica de cabello blanco platinado – al ella decir eso Tai se tenso por completo, cosa que por supuesto las chicas notaron de inmediato – ¿como era que se llamaba? A si Rei – termino por decir Naoko

-no quiero hablar de ello – dijo Tai viendo también a las chicas como a modo de advertencia - ese tema esta cerrado, ahora si nos permites, nos retiramos – y dicho esto salieron los tres del lugar rápidamente.

El camino fue muy incomodo puesto que ninguno decía nada, Taichi estaba en otro mundo y en cuanto a Sora y Mimi las dos chicas se preguntaban ¿Quién seria la tal Rei? Según entendían tenia relación con Tai, pero lo curioso era el silencio sepulcral de Tai con respecto a ello.

* * *

><p>**minutos después en la universidad Mayor de Odaiba<p>

Las chicas junto con Mat estaban animando a Tai en el partido que se llevaba a cabo, Tai era el capitán del equipo y jugaba de delantero, sin duda era el mejor de todos los jugadores, el partido ya iba a finalizar y llevaban el marcador 5-3 ganando el equipo de Tai, faltando un minuto para que el juego terminara Taichi se las ingenio para hacer una estupenda chilena, logrando anotar un gol y dejado el marcador final 6-3.

-Tai te felicito jugaste estupendo – le dijo Sora muy feliz

-Taichi eres un muy buen jugador – le dijo Mimi

-gracias chicas – les respondió con una gran sonrisa - pero por favor no se me acerquen estoy muy sudado y huelo mal

-tu siempre hueles mal – le dijo Mat

-jajajajajajaja muy chistoso Yamato – le respondió

-solo digo la verdad, jejejejeje, oye buen juego – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡TAICHI-KUN!- gritaron las fans del castaño

-hay no, hay vienen – dijo el chico con fastidio -¡Kami – Sama! ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Será que mate a alguien – se respondió a si mismo

-felicitaciones – eres el mejor – Tai de quiero – te adoramos Taichi-Kun – quieres ser mi novio – salgamos juntos – me dedicas tu gol –que buen cuerpo tienes – esas eran algunas de las cosas que le gritaron a Tai en cuanto llegaron y lo rodearon

-¡ya basta! –grito el castaño exasperado de la misma situación de siempre – no se de que me sirve tener un club de fans si no me dejan ni respirar, ven a aquella chica que esta allá – dijo señalando a Mimi – no quiero que se vuelva a meter con ella, ni con su acompañante – señalo esta vez a Sora - ellas son mis amigas y las traeré las veces que quiera, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho sobre mi.

-¡pero Taichi – kun! – gritaron las chicas

-ningún pero, me canse de lo mismo de siempre, no me pueden ver con alguna chica porque siempre hacen lo mismo, no saben lo feo que es esto para mi, es mas les exijo que acaben con su ridículo club de fans.

-no eso si que no, siempre seremos tus fans Tai – dijo una

-pero no las soporto, ya fue suficiente con lo que me ha pasado con las chicas con las he salido antes, ya les advertí y ustedes me conocen muy bien enojado ¿no es así? – Las chicas asintieron – vámonos – dijo dirigiéndose a Mat, Sora y Mimi los cuales también asintieron.

Lo que no sabían ni Taichi ni Yamato era que estaban siendo observados desde distintas partes por dos bellas jóvenes de aproximadamente 20 años una era poseedora de una extraña y llamativa larga cabellera entre platinada y blanca y brillantes ojos grises casi plateados, la otra muchacha también era poseedora de una larga cabellera solo que la de ella era una combinación de rojo con negro mejor conocido como sangre de toro y unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

-te encontré Tai esta vez no te escaparas de mi tan fácil – dijo la chica de cabellera plateada al aire, la chica se encontraba en una moto y había observado toda la escena – y si ahora eres tan responsable como dicen mi querido Taichi Yagami, de esta no te libras no señor.

-esta vez Mat nada podrá separarnos, no ya no te dejare ir – susurro la chica pelirroja, en lo que hacia una llamada desde su auto -¿alo? Si Papá ya lo encontré y te aseguro que esta vez si me caso con Yamato Ishida, adiós.

-¿alo, que pasa Kari? – dijo Tai contestando el teléfono

-hola hermano, ¿oye te demoras? –le dijo Kari al otro lado del teléfono

-un poco aunque voy a salir en la noche ¿paso algo?

-no solo que quiero que hablemos, hay algo que te he querido contar hace unos días, pero como has estado tan ocupado no he podido

-si bueno, espérame un momento, no cuelgues – dijo el chico y tapo el teléfono con una de sus manos – chicos adelántense, tengo que ir a la casa, por cierto Mat ¿podrías recoger a las chicas? Yo les llego al bar

-esta bien Tai, pero ¿amigo pasa algo? – le pregunto Mat

- No solo que Kari me llamo, dice que quiere hablar conmigo y las charlas de hermanos siempre son largas, nos vemos

-hasta más tarde- dijeron los tres al tiempo despidiéndose de Tai

-listo, ahora si te escucho, aun estas en el hospital – dijo Tai volviendo a hablar por el celular

-si ya estoy saliendo, ¿me vas a recoger?

-si supongo, supongo que no te incomoda, ¿cierto?

- no por mi esta perfecto, te espero entonces

-listo, adiós hermanita

** Minutos después

-hola hermano – dijo Kari subiéndose al auto de Tai

-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-bien, emmm oye te parece si hablamos en la casa, es que tu sabes que no me gusta mucho hablar en el auto, ya sabes para estar mas cómodos – dijo la chica jugando con sus manos

-si claro como digas hermanita

* * *

><p>**minutos después<p>

En la casa Yagami

-muy bien Kari, ahora si ya me bañe me aliste tu igual, ahora si dime de que quieres hablar – le dijo muy serio Tai a su hermana, lo que hizo que la menor se pusiera aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba – y no le des vueltas, ya se que estas nerviosa desde hace dos días y hoy lo estas mas.

-ppero ¿Cómo sabes? – le pregunto la chica totalmente asombrada

-Kari tu eres mi hermana, me hice a cargo de ti cuando nuestros padres murieron, te conozco mejor que a cualquier persona y he visto tu cambio de actitud, aparte eso de que me llames y que en el auto te la pasaste jugando con tus manos me confirmaron que algo pasaba –le respondió el chico asombrando aun mas a su hermana

-esta bien lo que yo te quiero decir es queeee – la chica no se animaba a decirle aun

-queeeee- le siguió Tai

-her-hermano ¿te acuerdas que te dije que cuando tuviera novio tu serias el primero en enterarte? – le dijo Kari poniendo su cara de cachorrito abandonada nivel 5

-aja, Kari no me digas que tuuuuu- dijo el chico con miedo de su respuesta

-s-ss-si, ya tengo – le dijo la chica mucho mas nerviosa de lo que estaba y sudando frio

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Tai con aparente calma

-e-es Ta-Ta-Take-Takeru, el hermano de Mat – respondió la chica

-muy bien, con que Takeru, debo suponer que llevas dos días con el y por eso estabas nerviosa, ¿o me equivoco?- le volvió a decir muy calmado Tai

-s-si –Kari sabia que esa calma de Tai se desvanecería en 3-2-1 explosión

-¡QUE! ¿SE PUEDE SABER HIKARI YAGAMI ENQUE ESTAS PENSANDO? – _y así mis queridos amigos murió Hikari Yagami, fue una niña muy dulce y muy querida por todos, le encantaba ayudar y se asemejaba a un ángel o eso decían sus pacientes _– esto pensaba la chica en cuanto vio el aura asesina que desprendía su hermano – _fue una buena hija y buena hermana, su único error fue enamorarse y tener un hermano excesivamente celoso_.

-hermano por favor cálmate – le pidió Hikari

-¿QUE ME CALME? Hikari ¿como quieres que me calme?, estamos hablando de Takeru Takaishi – le dijo Tai alterado

-si lo se, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunto la joven

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Hikarim, Takeru tiene toooodo de malo

-P-Pero yo pensé que a ti te caía bien.

-bien dicho Kari, Takeru me caía bien, tiempo pa-sa-do, ya no, es decir mira todo lo que es y lo que ha hecho, por favor no se que te pasa

-no puedo creer que digas eso, tu nunca has sido del tipo de personas que juzgan así no mas a las personas, me decepcionas hermano

-tienes razón, nunca he sido de los que juzgan pero tratándose de ti, lo hago

-pero por favor hermano se racional

-no puedo serlo cuando se que vas a sufrir, Hikari por favor entra en razón el no te conviene, además no entiendo como es que estas saliendo con el hermano de Mat

-las cosas simplemente se dieron y ya

-no entiendo, apuesto que tu te le declaraste –al ver que la chica asentía Taichi sintió mas ira todavía pero la menor se apresuro a hablar

-hermano por favor puedo explicarlo, no te enojes yo lo quiero – dijo Hikari con sus ojos cristalinos, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

-pero entiende que el no, conozco a Takeru y se que el ama a esa chica francesa, por favor pequeña entiéndelo el no – te- ama –le dijo ya desesperado, cuando su hermana quería podía ser igual de terca a el.

-no tienes porque ser tan duro sabes, ¿crees que no lo se?, hermano dime si acaso crees que no se que Takeru no me ama y que esta conmigo solo por despecho – esta vez Hikari no aguanto mas y lloro – el me lo dijo, me lo dijo aunque yo ya lo sabia pero no me importo porque yo si lo amo y estoy dispuesta a luchar por el las veces que sea necesario y contra quien sea necesario

-yo-yo hermana por favor entiéndeme

-entiéndeme tu a mi primero Tai – al decir esto se creo un incomodo silencio que se prolongo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Tai decidió hablar.

-yo solo no quiero que sufras Kari, ahora nos vemos hermana

-¿vas a salir? – le pregunto Hikari secándose las lagrimas

-si, ¿no te lo dije? – la castaña negó con la cabeza – se me tuvo que pasar con todo esto, voy a ir con Mat y unas amigas a un bar, cuídate pequeña – dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente – y recuerda que si el te hace llorar le parto la cara, así que adviértele que mas le vale que te haga feliz – al decir esto le guiño el ojo y abrió la puerta para salir

-hermano –susurro Hikari

Una vez que el mayor de los Yagami salió por la puerta la pequeña Hikari se quedo llorando desconsoladamente en la sala de la casa, ella amaba de verdad a Takeru, pero tal y como su hermano le había dicho Takeru no la amaba y eso era algo que le dolía demasiado, y así con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida llorando en el sillón de la sala.

* * *

><p>Mat iba en su auto junto con Sora y Mimi tal y como Taichi le había dicho las había pasado a recoger el no tenia idea de que Takeru y la hermana de su amigo eran novios así que iba muy tranquilo hablando de cosas sin importancia con las chicas en lo que llegaban al bar, para tocar con su banda<p>

-y entonces tu y Tai son amigos desde hace mucho – le dijo Mimi a Mat

-correcto señorita – le contesto el rubio

- ¿oye y porque tu y Sora no se conocían ya? – quiso saber Mimi

-yo te lo respondo prima – dijo Sora interviniendo – lo que pasa es que Mat duro mucho tiempo sin vivir en Odaiba que fue justo el tiempo en el que yo conocí a Tai

-a claro eso lo explica – dijo Mimi sonriente

-si así es me toco irme de Odaiba por todo eso de la separación de mis papás – en eso el celular de Mat empezó a sonar – esperen un momento contesto – dijo Mat en lo que contestaba con el manos libres y bajaba la velocidad del auto.

-Yamato al habla – contesto el

-¿Qué pasa?

-No no sabía

-papá no, no oye déjame hablar quieres

-te dije muy claro que no quiero saber nada mas de Ruby

-si si entiendo pero que te quede claro que Ruby murió para mi

-que entiendas que ella ya no existe

-sabes algo hablamos después no estoy de humor para pelear y menos por ella, adiós

Mat colgó el teléfono suspiro y se volvió a ver a sus acompañantes las cuales lo veían con interrogantes, a lo que Mat solo le dijo

-sin comentarios, no quiero hablar – las chicas solo asintieron y Mat aumento la velocidad para reanudar el camino al bar

* * *

><p>Kari despertó dos horas después de haberse quedado dormida, se dirigió a la nevera saco leche y se bebió un vaso de leche bien fría, vio la hora las 10 de la noche hasta hora, aun estaba temprano, pero no tenia ganas de nada, subió lentamente las escaleras y llego a su habitación así sin desvestirse se acostó en la cama y solo pudo susurrar – Takeru – se sentía triste las palabras de su hermano aun resonaban en su cabeza y resonaban aun mas por lo que ella había vivido estos dos días siendo la novia de Tk.<p>

Ella el primer día ese maravilloso día en el que no se había negado mas a sus verdaderos sentimientos y se le había confesado al chico para ella fue el mejor de todos y mas aun el pensar que el correspondía, que equivocada estaba, Takeru solo estaba con ella por despecho.

Al siguiente día de ser novios llego contenta, no había salido con Davis solo para complacer a Tk, pero el se porto frio y distante con ella antes de ella retirarse a la universidad Takeru solo le dio un casto beso y sin mas ella se fue. Al siguiente día la situación fue igual es decir hoy en la mañana, con excepción de que ella quiso portarse linda y cariñosa con el pero a él no le pareció gustar mucho la idea pues le dijo

"no te pases Hikari, te pedí que fuéramos novios pero no para que te portes tan melosa"

Ella no entendía nada ¿no se supone que eso hacían los novios?, de verdad no lo entendía, en la tarde ella volvió a verlo solo para despedirse de el y lo vio contemplando una foto en sus manos "que ves" quiso saber ella pero lo único que recio fue una mirada gélida observo la foto y vio que en ella estaban dos personas una era Tk, pero no el de ahora, no ese Tk era distinto era el Tk de verdad el que ella quería ver, la mirada que tenia en aquella foto era una mirada de autentica felicidad su sonrisa era verdadera y sus ojos wuao sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que ella nunca le había visto, "ella es Catherine mi ex novia" al decir esas palabras Kari reparo en la otra persona, era una mujer muy bella tenia en promedio la misma edad de Tk, la chica tenia un cuerpo de modelo, una hermosa cabellera rubia ondulada y ojos azules, en la foto los dos estaban abrazados y se veían felices hacían una hermosa pareja y ella en ese momento sintió celos de aquella chica.

"yo, eto es muy hermosa" había dicho en medio de su estupidez, el solo sonrió de lado y le dijo "Hikari no te voy a engañar, es verdad que me gustas eres una chica muy hermosa, pero no te amo yo aun amo y amare a Catherine, ella es la única dueña de mi corazón" esas palabras si que le dolieron a ella pero reunió todo su valor para no llorar ni una sola vez "no me importa, porque yo hare que te enamores de mi Takeru, porque yo si te amo, me oíste, te enamoraras de mi así sea lo último que haga" después de decir esto se acerco a el y le dio un cálido beso y se retiro rápidamente, después llamo a Tai y le conto lo de su relación, y hay estaba ella llorando desconsoladamente en su pieza, donde finalmente se quedo dormida con la determinación de que haría que Tk se enamora de ella.

Lo que Hikari no sabia es que después de darle ese cálido beso y retirarse Tk había susurrado "y yo espero que lo logres, porque no quiero sufrir mas por este amor que me quema por dentro, gracias mi enfermera-ángel"

Fin del capitulo

**Notas: **Hola volví, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como ven ya van apareciendo nuevas personas que harán muuuuuuchas cosas, Tai al fin puso en su lugar a las molestas fans y ya sabemos que aunque Tk no ama a Kari y esta con ella por despecho la idea de enamorarse de ella no le desagrada del todo, a por cierto aun no se como dejare las otras parejas pues todo puede pasar en esta historia y mas aun con las chicas que acaban de llegar, chicas y chicos en mi perfil puse fechas exactas de la publicación de este y los demás fics es que así me demoro menos ahora les contestare sus reviews**. **No les dejo avance porque el siguiente capitulo es la segunda parte de este es decir el avance anterior.

**Lexi: **hola lexi espero haberte dejado aun mas intrigada, jejejejeje me gusta dejarlos así, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que esta vez no grites para que no asustes a tu familia. Abrazos

**anaiza18**: muchas gracias Yuri por seguir mi historia, la verdad yo también me reí haciendo lo de la broma, y como ves esta vez tratare de no demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones, gracias por tus reviews no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace que me dejes uno, abrazos^^

**Kari-Chan99**: muchas gracias por dejarme un reviews, es muy grato resivirlos y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia

**Blanse**: hola blanse como puedes ver el enamoramiento de Tk y Kari no fue tan rápido pues solo uno quiere y Kari ya había aceptado que le gustaba Tk, solo faltaba aceptarlo y eso fue lo que hizo, en cuanto a lo otro no se di poner Taiora o Michi, estoy indecisa, gracias porque se que has seguido la historia desde el inicio.

Y a los demás también gracias que pena si no los nombro, pero tengo prisa, los adoro y FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER, nos leemos pronto

Dejen Review

**Daryis04**


	8. 8 recuerdos y confusiones

**Capitulo 8**

**Recuerdos y confusiones.**

**Notas para entender mejor el capitulo:**

_**La cursiva es para los recuerdos o el pasado**_

"**comillas" la usare algunas veces para las conversaciones, en especial las que se dan en el flash back o recuerdos**

**El capitulo contiene un poco de Lime pero solo muy poco.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>La noche fue muy buena para Tai, Sora, Mat y Mimi, en medio de la música y el baile los chicos aprovecharon para conocerse un poco mas a fondo, habían descubierto que Sora y Mat tenían gustos muy a fines con la música a ambos les gustaba el rock en cualquiera de sus expresiones, lento, pesado o mezclado amaban a Link Park, Molotov y otras bandas mas, en cambio a Mimi le gustaba mas bien la música lenta y porque no decir romántica, adoraba las baladas, y el pop y también algo de electrónica pero lo mejor para ella era la balada pop, fusión de sus géneros predilectos, para ella fue una gran sorpresa que a Tai le gustara también ese tipo de música porque ella lo veía mas de otro estilo, uno mas alegre o movido por así decirlo, pero el le comento que tanto escuchar a su pequeña hermana escuchando música de David Bisbal, Alejando Sanz, Ricardo Arjona, Juanes y otros cantantes mas le había pegado el gusto y gracias a esos artistas Tai dominaba el español a la perfección además del ingles, otra cosa que descubrieron es que Mat y Mimi eran amantes de la cocina lo contrario de Sora y Tai que eran un desastre en ella, en lo que si eran buenos era en los deportes porque se tratara del deporte que fuera siempre lo sacaban adelante contrario de Mat y Mimi los cuales eran pésimos en actividades deportivas; así se la pasaron entre charlas amenas malos chistes, bailes y cantos.<p>

Y después de tan magnifica noche se encontraba el hay acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, y la razón tenia cuerpo y nombre propio que mas quisiera que la razón de su falta de sueño fuera Sora o Mimi, o su pequeña hermana Kari o algún problema del trabajo, pero no la culpable no era otra que Rei Himura la chica por la que hubiera dado su vida de ser necesario y la que jugo con el, y como no recordarla si ese día se habían encargado que su recuerdo volviera. Por alguna razón empezó a recordar el día que la vio por primera vez.

_Iba retrasado a su clase de matemáticas no era por ser presumido pero era el mejor de la clase en esa materia, pero iba tan distraído pensando en no llegar tarde que no se fijo que en la dirección contraria a la que el venia, una chica venia corriendo, todo fue rápido lo siguiente que paso fue el gran tropiezo en el que él termino encima de la chica, al percatarse de su estupidez rápidamente se reincorporo y ayuda a la chica luego de una breve reverencia cada uno partió a su destino. Llego al salón y luego de una reprimenda de parte del maestro tomo asiento al llegar a su puesto junto a la ventana recordó que su compañero de puesto un chico llamado Ryu Takeda se había mudado de la ciudad así que no tendría compañero de carpeta, ni modo no era raro, minutos después el profesor llamo la atención de todos informando sobre el ingreso de un nuevo alumno el murmullo general no se hizo esperar pero él no le dio importancia y vio hacia la ventana, era normal después de todo recibir alumnos nuevos era algo normal, pero se vio obligado a dirigir su mirada al tablero debido a que sintió una mirada encima de el y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el nuevo alumno no era otro que la chica a la que le había caído encima; desde su puesto se dio el gusto de observarla, pues con todo lo que paso no reparo bien ella, era una chica de larga cabellera grisácea platinada, tenia una expresión que no supo descifrar y unos ojos que lo cautivaron eran como plateados, la chica era de estatura promedio y un cuerpo de muerte. "su nombre es Rei Himura, viene de España, espero que sean buenos con ella. Veamos donde te sentaras, a si Takeda ya no esta con nosotros así que siéntate con Yagami" había dicho el maestro a lo que solo alzo la mano dándole a entender que era el de quien hablaba el maestro, Rei se dirigió de forma pausada a su asiento y le sonrió._

_Después de ese día, el empezó una especie de amistad con la joven y fue solo cosa de semanas que se hicieran novios, el amaba de verdad a Rei con ella todo sentimiento por Sora fue olvidado, no paso mucho en que empezaran a tener relaciones y se sintió algo decepcionado al no haber sido el primer hombre de la chica y aunque prefirió no pensar en quien fue el afortunado después lo entendió…_

-Ahhhh maldición, ¿Por qué me tengo que acordar otra vez de ti?, Dios santo te ame tanto Rei, te ame con el alma, me hubiera casado contigo si me lo pedias, hubiera hecho de todo, solo Dios sabe de lo que hubiera sido capaz, ¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué?

Sin quererlo Tai dejo salir dos lagrimas; sonrió amargamente y dijo en la oscuridad de su cuarto - llevábamos cuatro años juntos y me engañaste, oh no espera no tu ya me engañabas antes con ese imbécil si tus padres no hubieran intervenido hubiera matado a ese hijo de la mala madre por tocarte ¡tu eras mía Rei, eras mía!, mía, mía, y te comportaste como una vil ramera…. pero te olvidare se que lo hare, además esta Mimi ella hará que me olvide de ti, eso lo se porque Mimi es distinta a todas - y a su mente vino la cálida sonrisa de la castaña y sus hermosos ojos cargados de sinceridad, el castaño se quedo dormido con la imagen de la ojimiel en su cabeza pero con esa gran amargura en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Un caso similar se daba con Yamato Ishida, en su lujoso departamento no sabia si era por el efecto del licor o la llamada que recibió de su padre que le pareció ver a Ruby en el bar, no podía ser ella, ella no podía volver a aparecer en su vida, porque lo único que causaba era desastre y dolor, de manera dura había aprendido que en Ruby no se podía confiar, ella no era buena y sobre todo no lo amaba; pero como no haberse fijado en ella si era tan bella además estaba destinada a ser su esposa. Recordó la llamada que recibió de su padre horas antes mientras iba con Sora y Mimi.<p>

_-Yamato al habla – contestó como siempre_

_-que gusto saludarte hijo, necesito comentarte algo – dijo su padre al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado, no era normal que su padre lo llamara así como así, más cuando ya habían hablado temprano sobre Tk._

_-Acabo de hablar con el señor Higurashi, me dijo que su hija Ruby esta de regreso, ¿tu sabias algo de ella? – ante tal declaración Mat quedo asombrado, no era posible que ella apareciera otra vez, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras Sora y Mimi iban con el y no le convenía que se enteraran de ciertos asuntos, sobre todo Sora._

_-No no sabía – opto por contestar simplemente._

_-Pues te advierto que Higurashi quiere que te cases con su hija, me ha llamado para informarme que Ruby esta arrepentida de lo que hizo y que en verdad te ama, me advirtió que hará lo que sea necesario para que te cases con ella – empezó a decir el señor Ishida_

_-papá no, - trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido_

_-y te advierto también que no quiero saber nada de que la aceptas_

_-no_

_-porque te recuerdo_

_- oye déjame hablar quieres – esta vez fue el quien lo interrumpió arto de que no lo dejara defenderse_

_-entiende que esa chica no es buena, ahhh maldigo el día que te comprometí con ella – "hubieras pensado eso antes" dijo Yamato para sus adentros_

_-te dije muy claro que no quiero saber nada mas de Ruby – dijo tratando de dejar el asunto así._

_-pues te recuerdo lo ciego y enamorado que estabas de esa mujer y que incluso te enfrentaste a todos por ella, además del escándalo que se armo, tu sufriste mucho y no quiero que se repita la historia de nuevo_

_-si si entiendo pero que te quede claro que Ruby murió para mi – dijo con firmeza_

_-no se si creerte, tanto amor por ella no puede desaparecer así tan rápido – le refuto su padre_

_-¡que entiendas que ella ya no existe! – ya estaba cansado de lo mismo_

_-pero – y una vez mas Mat interrumpió a su padre_

_-sabes algo hablamos después no estoy de humor para pelear y menos por ella, adiós – al fin corto la llamada, luego de eso les dejo claro a Sora y a Mimi que no quería hablar del asunto._

Su padre estaba arrepentido de haberle presentado a Ruby y como no estarlo si el perdió la cabeza por esa mujer, y no exageraba en absoluto….

_Yamato te quiero presentar a Ruby Higurashi tu prometida – esas fueron las palabras exactas de su padre al presentarle a la bella chica _

_Mat se había enterado hace poco que su padre lo había comprometido con una chica de buena posición social y aunque no le gustaba la idea, al conocer a la bella mujer había cambiado de opinión inmediatamente._

_Después de la presentación formal los jóvenes empezaron a salir formalizando así su relación, a su madre y hermano no les caía en gracia la chica según ellos era una mala mujer pero el estaba ciego en aquel entonces y la defendía de sus ataques. Los Ishida-Takaishi siempre habían sido personas con buena posición social pero a Mat los lujos que se pudiera dar no le interesaban el era muy sencillo y humilde cuya pasión desde siempre había sido la música siempre fue un chico alegre pero por la separación de sus padres se había cerrado al amor, aquella situación lo afecto de sobre manera pero nunca lo reconocía a diferencia de Tk, el se hizo el duro pero sus defensas fueron derribadas al conocer a Ruby, la chica era hermosa, de larga cabellera roja cuyos ojos parecían un rubí, de hay que sus padres le hayan puesto ese nombre, era delicada, sofisticada, y criada en los grandes lujos, de buena estatura y cuerpo de modelo, pero tras aquella fachada de señorita de sociedad se escondía una arpía de lo peor, el único objetivo por el cual se quería casar era la posición de Mat pero a solo unos meses de que se casaran conoció a un chico de mejor posición social y huyo con el abandonando al rubio_

_Por su puesto que Mat la mando a investigar tenia que saber porque lo había dejado y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio fotos de ella con otro tipo todo parecía indicar que huyo con el tipo ese y se burlo de el._

- Juré ese día que te olvidaría Ruby, jure odiarte ¡pero no puedo maldición! Aun te recuerdo, pensé que eras lo mejor que me había pasado pero al final fuiste lo peor de todo…. Por suerte conocí a Sora ella es distinta a todas las chicas con las que he salido antes, y se que con mucho esfuerzo y un poco de suerte conquistare su corazón – lo ultimo lo susurro quedándose ya por fin dormido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

-buenos días hermano – saludo Hikari de manera alegre

-buenos días, ¿y tu que haces despierta tan temprano? Que yo me acuerde es domingo y no trabajas hoy - le dijo algo extrañado Tai

-lo se pero quiero visitar a Tk – respondió algo sonrojada – y no me pongas esa cara, no es lo mismo verlo mientras trabajo que verlo en día libre, y digas lo que digas voy a ir – dijo adelantándose a la típica replica de su hermano

Tai suspiro resignado, se notaba que su hermana estaba enamorada del hermano menor de Mat y el aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada después de todo no por nada Tk era su primer novio; era bien sabido por el que su hermana despertaba el amor y porque no decirlo el deseo de muchos hombres pero que a ninguno aceptaba, por eso si estaba con Takeru era porque en verdad lo amaba, pero temía por ella no quería que ella saliera lastimada en todo esto y sabia que a la larga eso era lo que iba a suceder.

-esta bien, ve si quieres diga lo que te diga no me harás caso – la pequeña sonrió con alegría pero Tai agrego – pero eso si adviértele que en cualquier momento hablare con el, y que si te toca un pelo lo mato y hablo enserio Hikari – le advirtió

-¡hermano no digas eso! Además se que no te atreverías a hacerle nada a el, porque si algo le pasara yo estaría triste y se que no quieres eso – se acerco lentamente, le dio un abrazo y salió contenta a la clínica

-puede que tengas razón hermanita pero que no te toque un pelo porque juro se arrepentirá de ello – susurro para si mismo el castaño cuando su hermana hubo salido, el día de hoy tendría que trabajar en la mañana así que se apresuro a salir

* * *

><p>En otro punto de la ciudad<p>

-¿seguro que no quieres que vaya a visitarte? – preguntaba por enésima vez Mat

-ya te dije que no hermano, además va a venir Hikari a verme ya que no puedo salir pasaremos el domingo en el hospital – le replico Tk

-hermano te juro que Tai casi me mata anoche, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo a Kari porque de la furia de Tai no te libras, y no podre intervenir Hikari es como una hermana para mi, entendido – le dijo algo preocupado

-si, si, no te preocupes, nos vemos – el rubio colgó con fastidio, su hermano estaba loco el no le haría nada malo a la chica al contrario solo haría cosas realmente buenas se rio con malicia esperando que su ángel llegara a visitarlo.

Al otro lado de la línea Mat estaba preocupado no era para menos aun recordaba las palabras de Tai a penas inicio la noche

"_¡Yamato, adviértele a tu hermano que si le hace algo a Kari no tendrá que preocuparse por morir por su enfermedad del corazón porque yo mismo me encargare de mandarlo al mismísimo infierno o en su defecto le rompo unas cuantas costillas y sabes que hablo enserio!"_

_-"¿de que hablas?" – pregunto extrañado Mat_

_-"hablo de que no se como le hizo, pero tu hermano enamoró a Hikari y ahora son novios, y tu y yo sabemos que Tk no ama a mi hermana, aun ama a la francesa esa" – le aclaro Tai_

_-"Te juro que no lo sabia, pero hablare con el" – le aseguro Mat_

_-"pues ya somos dos "–dijo terminado la "amena charla"_

"Tk por favor no lastimes a Hikari ella es una buena chica y te ama" susurro Yamato viendo el celular, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al auto, hoy tenia ensayo con la banda además tocarían en algunos bares, y era mejor darse prisa, de su hermano se preocupaba luego.

* * *

><p>-hola Tk ¿Cómo amaneces? – saludo alegre Kari al ingresar al cuarto donde estaba hospitalizado su novio<p>

-vivo que ya es algo – contesto de mala gana, la llamada de Mat lo tenía cabreado

-¿y ahora porque estas así de amargado? – dijo suspirando siempre era lo mismo con el rubio de un momento a otro estaba alegre y en el otro estaba de un genio que no se lo aguantaba nadie

-si te parezco tan amargado entonces no hubieras venido – le respondió de mala manera, hubiera seguido con sus palabras amargas y cargadas de odio pero se quedo sin aliento al ver a la que era su novia, llevaba puesta una camisa verde manga larga que le quedaba muy pegada, enmarcando su pequeña cintura, tenia los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un poco y solo un poco el inicio de su busto, solo hasta ese instante se percató del tamaño del busto de Hikari no era pequeño pero tampoco grande, era perfecto también llevaba puesto un corto short de jean el cual le queda ajustado enmarcando su trasero y dejando ver sus estilizadas piernas, el pelo ese día lo llevaba suelto lo cual le lucia, Tk trago saliva sabia que su novia era hermosa pero no tanto y no lo mal entiendan una cosa era verla todos los días con su uniforme de enfermera y otra cosa era verla así, pero como le dijo a Mat el no la tocaría, además por mas linda que le pareciera el no la deseaba solo estaba con ella por despecho.

-Tk habíamos quedado en que vendría a pasar el día contigo, vamos no seas así – dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a darle un beso, pero el al percatarse de sus intensiones movió la cabeza

-ummm estas de malas otra vez – le dijo algo triste ¡ni siquiera la quería besar!, ¿tan despreciable le parecía? Y eso que se esmero en arreglarse para el.

-te repito que si quieres te puedes ir – dijo ya alzando un poco la voz

-vamos a los jardines – dijo Kari cambiando el tema, Tk la miro extrañado – así pasamos el día mas a meno, claro lo que tu necesitas es cambiar de ambiente si eso es, nos sentamos en el jardín, respiras aire puro, conversamos y nos conocemos mas – mientras decía todo aquello Hikari acomodaba la silla de ruedas puesto que Tk aun se encontraba débil para caminar por si solo

-no quiero ir a los jardines ni conocerte mejor, déjame en paz quieres – dijo acostándose mas y dándole la espalda a la chica, le cabreaba que se dejara, que fuera tan dócil, pero lo que mas le cabreaba era que lo viera con amor porque el no la podía amar a ella, no cuando tenia a Catherine tan metida en su corazón

Hikari suspiro con algo de resignación, su novio era bipolar además quería pelear con ella, pero ella no, ella solo quería pasar tiempo con el como una pareja normal

-emm yo eto, ¿me puedo sentar en la cama? – pregunto con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas

-has lo que quieras – contesto sin mirarla

Ella se sentó a un lado de Tk y el sintió el peso de ella en la cama pero no se quiso voltear a verla, estuvieron así en un incomodo silencio que se prolongo por varios minutos, ninguno decía nada, hasta que Hikari rompió el silencio

-¿Takeru? – dijo con duda

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – respondió sin verla

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre tu y esa chica… Catherine? – pregunto al fin pues la duda no la dejaba en paz

-¿y para que quieres saberlo? – Dijo al tiempo que se volteaba para verla, en su cara se denotaba mucha ira y frustración – eso es algo que no te incumbe, y no te lo voy a decir

-¡no tienes porque responder así! – le dijo Hikari ya perdiendo la paciencia y empezando a elevar la voz – solo quería saber, además no entiendo porque tanto misterio con eso

-¡respondo y me pongo como se me da la gana! – Esta vez el rubio alzo la voz, lo que hizo que Hikari lo mirara asombrada y con dolor, es que el que la gritara solo por esa estúpida que no lo valoro la ponía muy mal – ¡y sabes algo mejor no hubieras venido, no haces mas que ser una molestia! – le volvió a gritar pero lo que no se esperaba era que Hikari se pusiera a llorar, pensó que de pronto le gritaría también pero no que llorara, pues verla llorar era algo que aunque no admitiera no le gustaba.

-sabes – le dijo Kari bajándose de la cama – si querías que me fuera solo me lo tenias que decir, no tenias porque gritar

y dicho esto tomo su bolso dispuesta a salir, pero con lo que no conto era con que Tk la sujetara del brazo fuertemente, ella se volvió a verlo totalmente confundida, pero de un momento a otro Tk de un solo jalón la tumbó en la cama quedando ella aprisionada contra el cuerpo del rubio, de la impresión grito pero no pudo hacer nada mas cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los chicos, si la estaba besando pero no era un beso cálido, al contrario era un beso salvaje, ella no sabia que hacer en un momento así, así que intento dejarse llevar pero con lo que no conto era con que Tk le mordiera el labio haciéndola abrir la boca para poder introducir su lengua y explorarla, Kari se sentía en las nubes y trato de seguirle el ritmo y hacer lo mismo pero ella era una inexperta en cambio Tk era muy hábil, se separaron por falta de aire, Tk observo a Hikari esta tenia los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso dado y las mejillas sonrosadas, ella iba a hablar pero no la dejo porque de inmediato volvió a iniciar otro beso igual de caliente y húmedo solo que esta vez su manos antes quietas cobraron vida propia y empezó a tocar la piel de Hikari, empezó masajeando suavemente sus piernas y poco a poco subió hasta los muslos de la castaña, involuntariamente Kari jadeo por las tiernas caricias de Tk, en esos momentos no era cociente de nada, de un momento a otro el chico abandono los labios de la chica para empezar a lamer suavemente su cuello mientras que iba subiendo sus manos acariciando el plano abdomen de Kari subiéndole un poco la blusa, abandono el delicioso cuello de la castaña y le desabrocho solo los primeros botones de la camisa, Hikari estaba mas que roja el la veía con deseo y al tener la camisa así, mostrándole una parte de sus pechos, lo vio agachar la cabeza y cerro los ojos esperando lo que se iba a venir pero Tk solo repartió pequeños besos en los pechos de su novia y se recostó aun encima de Kari y se quedaron así en esa posición por varios minutos, ninguno decía nada, Hikari porque aun se estaba recuperando de todas las sensaciones anteriores y también porque no entendía porque se había detenido de un momento a otro, y Tk no decía nada porque estaba confundido. Minutos después Tk dejo libre a Hikari acostándose a su lado, le abrocho la camisa y le abrazo.

-yoo no se, lo que dije es mentira no quiero que te vayas – le dijo muy bajito viéndola a los ojos – se que soy alguien complicado y que no te amo pero… solo tenme paciencia

Ella lo veía con tanto amor, lo que había pasado le había gustado mucho porque se sintió tan querida por el, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acerco a Tk abrazándolo también, pero tenia una duda

-oye yo quería saber porque ya sabes, tu no bueno, me entiendes, no es decir tu, eee nos quedamos – tartamudeaba y estaba roja porque no sabia como preguntar

-oye que pervertida me saliste enfermerita, ¿acaso querías que continuara? – le dijo de manera picara – porque si quieres yo…

-no es eso, yo no dije eso – lo interrumpió mas roja que nunca y ocultando su cara en el pecho de su novio

-jejejejejejeje tranquila lo que pasa es que no es el momento, es decir se que no querrás perder la virginidad en la cama de un hospital, además recuerda que estoy enfermo no se si mi corazón resista algo así.

-ummm ya, gracias por pensar en mi – le dijo ella feliz

-bueno lo que digas – le corto simplemente

Lo que quedo de la tarde se la pasaron así acostados y en silencio sin decir nada, mas que nada porque cierto rubio tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados

Llegada la noche Kari se despidió de Tk con un simple beso ya que otra vez estaba raro o de malas.

En el camino a su casa se encontró con Davis quien se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y ella aceptó porque en medio de todo Davis era un gran chico, aparte habían sectores un tanto peligrosos y era mejor ir en compañía de alguien, además Davis vivía muy cerca de ellos así que en compañía de su amigo llegó sana y salva a su casa y con una determinación única hacer que el rubio de ojos azules se enamorara de ella y la volviera a besar de la forma en que lo había hecho en la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

**Notas: hola ¿me extrañaron? Lamento haber durado tanto sin actualizar pero esta vez no fue porque no tuviera inspiración o bueno en parte, les cuento estuve ocupada con tanto estudio pero gracias a Dios ya termine, pero lo que en verdad me impidió seguir escribiendo es que me tronche mi manita derecha y pos me quedaba muy complicado escribir asa, ya suficiente fue venir a trabajar así y pues dure casi dos meses con mi manita mala, y cuando ya pude escribir, no se no me salía el capitulo porque siento que al hablar de Mat y Tai me salgo de nuestra pareja principal estoy tratando de retomarla por el rumbo de ellos pero igual necesitaba aclarar algo del pasado de estos chicos, emmm ¿Qué les pareció la pequeña escena en la cama del hospital? Admito que quería poner algo mas ummm "intenso" por así decirlo pero pues creo que así estaba bien, pero eso si les digo subiré la historia a M porque si vienen varias escenitas subiditas de tono, bueno espero que les haga gustado el capitulo no se me quedo algo distinto a los otros pero espero que sea de su agrado y espero mi musa este de buenas para dejarme continuar rápido la historia**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus review no tengo tiempo de agradecerles a todos porque termine el capitulo en el trabajo, pero a todos los que me siguen mil y mil gracias**

**Daryis04**


	9. De salidas y encuentros

Hola *quitando telarañas y sacudiendo polvo* volví después de varios meses sin actualizar la verdad lo lamento mucho; pero tranquilos que estoy trabajando en forma con el fic este cap esta contado de una manera muy distinta a como lo venia haciendo espero les guste y nos leemos al final del capitulo

**Capitulo 9**

**De salidas y encuentros**

Dos malditas semanas habían pasado ya; las cuales para ella eran sumamente pesadas los trabajos de la universidad, su trabajo y Tk acabarían muy pronto con la paciencia de la castaña y sobre todo este ultimo porque por mas que intentara entenderlo no lo lograba y es que el rubio definitivamente era bipolar en ocasiones se portaba como el príncipe que ella sabia que era; cariñoso, caballeroso, amable y sobre todo amoroso en algunas ocasiones incluso hasta le hacia cumplidos y ella sentía que volaba cada que el decía aquellas palabras "Te quiero" claro que nunca le decía te amo y eso era algo que aunque le dolía lo aceptaba el no la amaba y ella era consiente de eso, no era como si el le hubiera dado esperanzas de hecho siempre fue sincero con ella y le dejo saber en mas de una ocasión que no había olvidado a su anterior novia lo cual provocaba en Kari un cumulo de sensaciones que le quemaban pero así como el se podía portar como el perfecto príncipe la mayoría de veces era un completo patán por no decir menos y es que el rubio sabia como hacerla subir a las nubes y mandarla de allí derechito a la tierra sin paracaídas en un momento estaba bien y al otro ya no y eso la sacaba de quicio y bueno hace una semana el chico había sido dado de alta y se encontraba viviendo junto a Mat bajo observación medica y el no la había llamado ni una sola vez era ella quien lo llamaba a preguntar por su salud y respondía con un escueto "estoy bien" "no es necesario que vengas" y le cortaba la llamada ¿Qué clase de noviazgo era ese? No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar mucho más los desplantes de Tk ella sabia que era una mujer valiosa y que valía miles como para estar mendigándole amor a alguien después de todo eso no iba con ella a pesar de su escasa por no decir nula experiencia en el tema amoroso

Escucho una puerta cerrarse con fuerza y no hacia falta ser adivina para saber que el causante era su hermano; salió y se dirigió al cuarto del recién llegado

-¿Hermano estas bien?

-si

-no lo pareces

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta

-si lo estoy solo… déjame solo quieres necesito pensar y mi cabeza es un lio en estos momentos Hikari por favor déjame solo

Con resignación y sin ánimos contesta un - esta bien pero si me necesitas no dudes en buscarme – como lo ha hecho últimamente

No escucho nada mas del otro lado por lo que suspirando decidió salir de la casa y dejar a su hermano solo; llevaba ya una semana en ese estado salía temprano y llegaba totalmente devastado casi no comía y se encerraba en su cuarto no tenia idea de que le pasaba pero sabia que fuera lo que fuera no era una bobada después de todo el no era de los que se dejaba vencer fácil

-hola Kari llevo días sin verte

La aludida alzo la vista y por extraño que parezca se alegro de verle

-¡Davis! Hace mucho no te veía – y en un impulso muy extraño en ella le abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que por supuesto fue correspondido

-si bueno he estado ocupado y bueno a donde vas tan solita – dijo al terminar el abrazo

Ella le responde con un encogimiento de hombros

-eso significa que estas libre

-algo así – responde con duda

-¿y tu novio?

Otra vez se encoge de hombros y es que la verdad no sabe que responderle ¿su novio? ¿Aun tiene novio? No es como si el chico le demuestre su afecto es mas para empezar ni siquiera la ha presentado como su novia

-tiene cosas que hacer – opta por decir al fin así dejando en claro que si tiene pero el idiota prefiere quedarse horas preguntando por la inmortalidad del cangrejo antes de llamarla o visitarla antes cuando estaba en el hospital al menos lo veía mas

-bueno en ese caso te invito un helado y no puedes decir que no – replica al ver sus ganas de negarse a la petición – hace mucho no salimos y ante todo somos amigos

A ella no le queda más que asentir porque aunque lo quiera negar el hecho de verlo le alegro el día y la invitación aunque la ha tomado por sorpresa le ha encantado

En el camino hablan de cosas triviales y el no deja escapar oportunidad para contarle alguno de sus malos chistes y hacerla reír.

Ella hace mucho que no se siente tan feliz porque Davis dejando esa manía de querer filtrear con ella cada segundo es un chico de lo mas interesante y divertido.

Llegan a la heladería y tomo asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas en la entrada

-Buenas tardes en que les puedo servir – les dice la mesera una muchacha joven y muy bella de larga cabellera rubia y ojos mieles

-bueno princesa a mi tráeme un helado de tiramisú – sonríe coquetamente Davis a la mesera provocándole a esta un sonrojo y a Kari algo q no logra descifrar

-y a su novia que le traemos – ella abre sus ojos ante la mención de eso y piensa q Davis seguirá con el mal entendido pero eso no ocurre

-no te equivocas la señorita no es mi novia solo es una amiga

Ella no puede evitar sentir desilusión por la aclaración un momento ¿desilusión? Eso es imposible

-a ella por favor le traes una ensalada de frutas con helado de fresa y pídete algo por mi cuenta

-oh no eso seria muy vergonzoso me da pena eso seria abusar de su generosidad

-pues me ofenderías al rechazarme – dicho eso le giña un ojo y la mesera se ruboriza asintiendo con la cabeza

Ella se sintió extraña en medio de tanto filtreo y cuando traen sus pedidos no evita preguntar lo obvio

-¿Qué fue eso?

-simple filtreo – responde con simpleza

La mesera vuelve con el pedido y se retira no sin antes dejarle la cuenta donde se aprecia que en efecto se ha pedido un helado de vainilla a cuenta de Davis le sonríe y le agradece y el en un gesto con la mano le resta importancia a la acción.

-pensé que solo filtreabas con migo – no evita el tono de reclamo desafortunadamente

-pues no… bueno es decir si pero ya no eres una flor libre y eso aunque no lo creas lo respeto – se queda callado pensando y después de unos minutos se decide a hablar – ¿estas celosa? Porque no tendrías porque estarlo

Ante esa mención Kari casi se atraganta con la fresa que estaba comiendo en ese momento

-¿estas loco? No estoy celosa eso fue simple curiosidad nada mas, yo tengo novio

-que bueno que tengas eso en claro Hikari

Una tercera voz ha dicho eso y ella siente que el corazón le saldrá del pecho porque esa voz jamás la confundiría

-Takeru – logra susurrar al fin

-que bueno que me recuerdes Hikari y mas aun que recuerdes lo que soy

-así que eres el novio de Kari – interviene el moreno

-si… esto Davis el es Takeru Takashi mi novio –pasa saliva con mucha dificultad mientras hace la debida presentación- y el es Daisuke Motomiya mejor conocido como Davis un amigo

Los dos se estrechan la mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria y mirándose con rivalidad

-¿Qué haces aquí Takeru? - le dice con evidente malgenio

El nombrado alza una ceja por la forma en la que ella le ha llamado y aun mas por el tono usado

-¿no es obvio?

-si lo fuera ella no te estaría preguntando – interviene el moreno a lo que Tk lo ve deseando que un rayo lo parta en ese instante

-fui a tu casa, tu hermano me dijo que no estabas y entonces pase por aquí y te mire hablando muy animada con tu "amiguito" entonces nos vamos ahora

Eso ultimo lo dijo como una orden como quien dice que no espera objeción pero la aludida no esta dispuesta a irse así como así

-No

Siente la mirada de los chicos encima de ella y procede a continuar

-Davis me ha invitado a comer y aun no he terminado – señala su refractaria con la mitad de la ensalada aun – además no estoy haciendo nada malo

-Hikari – dice el rubio en una clara advertencia de que aquello no le ha gustado

-Takeru – le responde

El suspira y se toca la sien con evidente cansancio y porque no decirlo frustración

-esperare afuera a que termines tu cosa esa y luego nos vamos y no quiero un no por respuesta

Sale y se sienta en una de las sillas mientras espera pide una gaseosa y la misma mesera que antes los atendió a ellos atiende al rubio

-lamento eso –dice Kari apenas queda nuevamente a solas con el castaño

-tranquila no dejes que eso te afecte, no pasa nada – le dedica una sonrisa sincera que logra reconfortarla – además si yo fuera el también estaría celoso de verte hablando con un "amigo"

-pero no estamos haciendo nada malo – se logra justificar

-eso lo se linda pero los celos nos ponen algo obstinados

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Davis?

El estalla en sonoras carcajadas que pronto la contagian también a ella

-creo que soy el mismo solo he cambiado un poquito – se acerca mas y le habla bajito – te contare algo llevo semanas viniendo a esta heladería por aquella chica, la mesera que nos atendió y no he logrado siquiera que me diga su nombre; creo que perdí la técnica – le dice guiñando un ojo

-tonto jajajajajaja

-es enserio desde que supe que tenias novio empecé a venir a esta heladería y ella siempre es quien me atiende pero no he logrado mucho con ella

-yo creo que le gustas solo que es tímida – le dice con una incomodidad que no logra entender

-¿tu crees?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y aunque le da tristeza se ha dado cuenta que esa mesera muy pronto ocupara el lugar de ella en el corazón de este chico y eso la pone triste pero trata de evadir ese sentimiento

-bueno ya termine me voy antes de que Tk nos mate con su mirada en especial a ti

-tranquila soy muy fuerte y resisto mucho – le guiña un ojo y le besa la mejilla en un gesto muy cariñoso – cuídate linda y suerte con ese ogro que tienes por novio

Ella solo asiente y se dirige a donde el rubio que ya la espera de pie sin decir nada el la toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia su departamento

* * *

><p>Llegaron al departamento del rubio y ella se acomodo en el sofá<p>

-¿quieres tomar algo?

-agua estaría bien

El asiente y se va en busca del dichoso liquido a la cocina ella lo sigue y se toma el vaso de agua en la cocina, el silencio y la tensión es palpable en el ambiente

-ummm ¿Tk estas enojado? Pregunta con cautela

-así que ahora si es Tk y no Takeru – dice en un susurro pero ella claramente lo escucha – no, no lo estoy ¿debería estarlo? – le reta

-no lo se dímelo tu – responde haciéndose la inocente sabiendo que lo mas seguro es que tal como lo dijo Davis Tk este celoso cosa que le hace sumamente feliz

El no responde solo se le queda viendo buscando algo en ella pero no sabe que es eso que busca; quizás algún error pero no lo ve; ella se siente incomoda con su escrutinio y cuando abre la boca dispuesta a decir algo es asaltada por los labios de su novio que la atacan con desesperación y ella se deja llevar por ese beso el le muerde el labio inferior y no demora mucho en profundizar el beso y en empezar ese juego de lenguas el cual les encanta a ambos lentamente la empieza a conducir escaleras arribas y mas pronto de lo que ambos puedan creer se encuentran en el cuarto del joven; el la pega a la pared y le atrapa entre sus brazos mientras empieza a descender lentamente por el cuello de la chica; cuello al que a si no lo admita se le ha hecho adictivo así como todo lo de ella; una de sus manos se sitúa en la pequeña cintura de la castaña mientras la otra se dirige a los muslos en esos momentos da gracias de que ella lleve puesto un sencillo vestido lo que le facilita el trabajo empieza a masajearla lentamente mientras escucha leves quejidos de su novia, empieza con leves masajes y poco a poco va subiendo hasta toparse con las bragas húmedas de la chica donde se detiene respirando con dificultad la ve a los ojos y en ellos solo ve deseo lo que le hace abrirse paso por entre las bragas y empezar a tocarla en esa intima zona y lentamente introduce uno de sus dedos en ella y lo empieza a mover lentamente ella se aferra fuerte a el disfrutando del placer porque nunca antes alguien la ha tocado de esa manera porque solo a el se lo permite porque solo con el quiere disfrutar de esos placeres; de repente el se separa de ella y se acuesta en la cama respirando con dificultad; ella no sabe que ha hecho mal y se acerca temerosa a la cama sentándose junto a el pero el no pronuncia una sola palabra lo que le hace temer lo peor

-lo siento – es ella la primera en hablar logrando así que el rubio la mire fijamente – no se que hice mal; yo siento haberlo arruinado – dice agachando su cabeza totalmente sonrojada porque hablar de esos temas para la castaña no es fácil

-no has hecho nada malo – habla al fin logrando que la voz le salga mas ronca de lo usual – si no, si yo no seguí es porque simplemente no podía

Ante aquello ella lo mira interrogante después de todo no entiende nada de aquello, el por su parte la jala haciendo que la chica quede atrapada entre la cama sus brazos y su cuerpo, ella no entiende que pretende pero antes de decir algo el empieza a mover sus caderas haciendo que su evidente erección se roce una y otra vez con el centro de intimidad de la chica provocándole jadeos el sigue haciendo esto por unos minutos mas hasta que se detiene y cae encima de la chica sosteniendo su propio peso en sus brazos para evitar lastimarla; ella observa lo sudado que esta y jadeante

-te deseo Kari; pero en mi condición no se si pueda resistir… con con con solo hacer esto ya me me siento muy cansado

Es hay cuando todo cobra sentido para ella; no es que ella haga las cosas mal simplemente es el que no sabe si resistirá o no todo eso

-lo lamento – le dice con una mirada que no logra descifrar

-te quiero – es todo lo que le dice antes de juntar sus labios con los de el en un beso húmedo y cálido.

-y yo a ti yooo maldición Kari quisiera hacerte el amor en este mismo instante, despojarte de tu vestido y dejarte completamente desnuda a mi merced completamente a mi voluntad; quiero escucharte jadear mi nombre mientras me entierro una y otra vez en ti quiero, que seas mía por completo pero maldición no puedo no se si podre hacerlo; no se si este maldito corazón aguante

-yo también lo quiero – suelta ella de forma tímida

El la mira y dibuja una sonrisa picara – pervertida – le susurra y la vuelve a besar se quita de encima de ella acostándose a su lado y jalando a la chica para que esta quede acostada en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

Se quedan así alrededor de 2 horas hablando de todo y nada a la vez solo disfrutando de ese momento de intimidad

-creo que ya es hora de llevarte a tu casa

-no hace falta que me lleves quizás algo te paso camino a casa o….

El la interrumpe poniendo un dedo en sus dedos

-estas cosas las hacen los novios déjame hacerlo a mi y no me cuestiones quiero ser un novio normal y no uno con una enfermedad terminal

Ella asiente mientras se pone en pie dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por el rubio pero de repente escucha una puerta cerrarse con dureza; mira a Takeru y este solo se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza restándole importancia ya afuera del apartamento procede a explicar

-es mi hermano Mat ha estado así desde que llegue a vivir con el

-¿Qué le pasa? Mi hermano también esta así

-no lo se ni quiero saber; el no se mete en mis asuntos y yo tampoco me meto en los de el así de simple

-ohh ya veo

-démosles tiempo ellos nos contaran cuando lo crean oportuno

-si yo creo lo mismo

Después de eso cambian de tema hablando una vez mas de cosas triviales al llegar a la casa de Hikari el se despide con un gran beso y le aclara que no se verán por dos días pues estará de visita en su antigua ciudad pero que se verán a penas el llegue y así en un casi mudo acuerdo de versen a futuro se despiden y cada cual se mete en su mundo

* * *

><p>Notas autora: de verdad que lamento mucho tener la historia tan estancada, todo se deriva a que perdí la memoria donde tenia la historia y los adelantos y bueno después de eso no la lograba retomar hasta que un día me vino la iluminación y este fue el resultado la verdad no la pensaba continuar incluso pensé en borrarla pero no me pareció mi meta es terminarla y eso intentare no se si le falte o no mucho para el fin pero estoy en eso y bueno el cap me quedo totalmente distinto a lo que tenia antes pero el resultado me encanto les agradezco por sus reviews la verdad no creo merecerlos ahora por mi eterna demora pero si me los dejan me harían sumamente feliz; les digo que el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo empezado y espero poder subirlo en dos días mas mientras que lo termino y lo edito (siempre y cuando mis ocupaciones me den tiempo) les doy un adelanto el cap será de POV eso es todo bye ;)<p>

*pdta: saludos a Maimai Love-girl2015 Mitchel0420 Alejhandora isabel-takari anaiza18 y a The-BigBoss


	10. 10- pensamientos y decisiones

**Capitulo 10**

**Pensamientos y decisiones**

**POV KARI**

Desde el mismo instante en el que Tk me dejo en el apartamento no he querido salir y a salir me refiero a irme de farra con mis amigas o ir al parque solo me he dedicado a ir al trabajo y a la universidad no he querido salir con mis amigos y la razón es muy simple me la paso pensando.

Pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez, como por ejemplo en que es lo que en verdad siento por Tk ¿en verdad este sentimiento es amor? ¿O es solo un cariño? Y es que es tan difícil entender mis sentimientos; tengo una gran duda si en verdad lo amo ¿porque me sentí tan bien con Davis? ¿Porque me decepciono que dijera que solo era su amiga? ¿Porque sentí celos de la mesera de la heladería? Y mas aun porque me sentí decepciona de que el no intentara ligar conmigo como la hacia antes y sobre todo esa profunda tristeza que tengo de saber que muy pronto alguien ocupara mi lugar en el corazón de Davis

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no puedo seguir así tengo que hacer algo estoy muy confundida se que quiero a Tk pero ¿será que también a Davis? Con los dos me siento muy bien solo que Davis siempre esta atento de mi y de mis cosas por ejemplo se acordó de que me encanta la ensalada de frutas con helado de fresa se acuerda de todos mis detalles ¿y Tk? Creo que Tk no sabe mucho de mi y tampoco esta muy interesado en ello y lo mas importante el aun ama a la francesa esa, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo y tanto dolor no la haya olvidado; porque a mi me duele y mucho el saber que por mas que me esfuerzo no logro que me ame que por mucho que lo intento el siempre vivirá del recuerdo de esa mujer y no quiero ser una mas solo quiero ser yo por quien el suspire y se enamore quiero ser suya totalmente, por eso es que esa tarde estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba dispuesta a entregarme totalmente a el en cuerpo y alma porque mi corazón el ya lo tenia; y lo peor es que TK no me había llamado y Davis si lo había hecho el a diferencia de Tk si se portaba de manera especial tierna y cariñosa conmigo me hace reír con sus malos chistes y sus bromas de mal gusto; de pronto lo único que quería era que Tk fuera un poco mas como Davis conmigo sin perder su esencia sin dejar de ser el mismo porque de algo estaba segura… no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando los desplantes y cambios de humor de Tk por mucho tiempo mas.

**POV TK**

Había decidido ir a Tokio para arreglar unos papeles de la universidad y mi estadía porque la decisión estaba tomada me iría a vivir definitivamente a Odaiba…

Mi vida siempre había sido un ir y venir con el divorcio de mis padres y el trabajo de mamá era fácil no tener amigos por lo cual me volví un chico solitario y no me vean con cara de pesar a mi en cierta manera me gustaba esa soledad porque en ese entonces mi vida era mucho mas tranquila; no me tenia que preocupar por hacer amigos y de repente irme y tener que sufrir por ello; y todo esto fue bien hasta que viaje a Francia a la casa de mis abuelos y la conocí… si me preguntan la palabra con que la describí fue "hermosa" y vaya que lo era tez pálida, ojos azules como el cielo y su larga y ondulada cabellera rubia era inevitable que no me gustara y no sintiera todo lo que sentí con el pasar del tiempo ella se fue a vivir a mi casa, y me enamore, me enamore como idiota de ella, daba mi vida si fuera necesario por ella pero todo lo arruino mi estúpida enfermedad, o bueno no tanto eso para ser sinceros ella fue la que lo arruino todo, simplemente las peleas empezaron espontáneamente desde que nos enteramos de mi enfermedad, hasta que un día se fue sin decir nada, sin explicar solo un día su perfume ya no se sentía en el aire, me sentí desfallecer y mucho mas cuando a las semanas unos amigos de Francia me dieron que la vieron con otro tipo muy feliz de la vida, fue hay que comprendí que no me amó, que siempre estuvo conmigo por interés, por el dinero y posición social de mis abuelos y aunque se que no fue la mejor solución empecé a tomar, me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, no asistía a la preparatoria y probé miles de drogas, hasta empecé a tener sexo con varias chicas para olvidarme de ella y trate de quitarme la vida muchas veces porque sin ella ya no quería vivir mas, estuve mucho tiempo así, si me preguntan no se cuanto, pero un día mi hermano Mat al que casi no veo me brindo esa mano que necesitaba hace mucho, se que he sido terco y obstinado pero la vida me ha pagado mal en todo este tiempo, bueno hasta hace unos meses desde que conocí a Hikari Yagami esa dulce y sexy enfermera que ahora es mi novia, ese ángel que tengo en mi vida y que no dejare ir

Si lo se dirán que estoy loco ¿y que si es así? Se que no he sido el mejor de los novios, pero es que para mi toda esta situación es muy difícil de manejar, he pensado muchas veces que mi ángel se vaya y me deje por otro como lo hizo Catherine y la sola idea me pone mal, al decir verdad cuando le pedí ser mi novia lo hice casi sin pensar en un loco impulso luego pensé que con ella olvidaría a Catherine y bueno hay vamos en eso, yo siempre discuto con ella porque insiste en que me opere pero yo me niego es por eso que no he querido verla casi pero ahhh bien que el día que me decido a buscarla no la encuentro y cuando la veo al fin esta de lo lindo en la heladería con ese "amigo" suyo; juro que sentí mi sangre hervir de los celos y mas aun cuando me desafío de esa manera pero mi intención no era pelear por eso la deje ganar esa batalla, mientras la esperaba tuve una revelación divina me di cuenta que en algún puto momento esa chica de mirada angelical se había metido en mi corazón y si no tenia cuidado haría con el lo que quisiera.

Desde que descubrí eso no he podido estar en paz porque no se que hacer con todo esto, por esa razón es bueno haber venido a Tokio así despejo la mente y pienso con claridad lo que voy a hacer y sobre todo como actuar porque lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no perdería a mi ángel por nada del mundo, no después de que había descubierto que la amaba

**POV TAI**

Mi vida era una putada, maldición y mil veces maldición estas semanas han sido muy duras para mi, y todo por esa maldita perra; Rei no tenia derecho a aparecer nunca mas en mi vida y menos con semejantes "sorpresas" ella fue mi novia de la preparatoria y parte de la universidad y vaya que era hermosa curvas perfectas, cuerpo bien proporcionado su larga cabellera de un raro color blanco como platinado y su mirada de aparente "inocencia" un día simplemente me entere que me engañaba y la deje de eso ya pasaron 3 putos y largos años y nunca mas la volví a ver para mi suerte aunque admito que fue muy duro todo eso, me demore en superar el dolor que sentía por su engaño tanto así que todos los que me conocen se dieron cuenta y estaban preocupados por mi pero lo logre superar y ahora mi vida estaba tomando rumbo al conocer a Mimi Tachikawa, vaya que estaba loco por esa chica prácticamente desde el primer instante en que la vi me gusto y ya hasta me le había declarado y todo! y aunque vi duda en su mirada por mi antigua relación con Sora me había correspondido pero todo lo arruino Rei, justo después de besar a Mimi no se de donde diablos apareció aplaudiendo y con un niño pequeño de pelo castaño y tez morena sus ojos iguales a los de Rei pero por lo demás…. No dude un segundo cuando me dijo que era mi hijo, tenia casi 3 años todo correspondía ¿Cómo negarlo? Y me exigió que tenía que casarme con ella por el niño ¡Qué cosa más absurda! Estos no son los tiempos antiguos en los que tenias que hacer eso, pero Mimi salió corriendo yo no la pude detener aunque quise tenia mucho que hablar con Rei, me explico que después que la bote de mi vida ella se fue con su amante pero descubrió que estaba embarazada cuando el niño nació y vio su parecido a mi no dudo en la paternidad del bebe y trato de buscarme pero su amante siempre lo impidió al parecer le ha ido mal pero eso es lo que menos me interesaba yo quería saber todo de mi hijo pero no me dejo saber mucho del niño solo que se llama Hiu Higurashi y que nació un 16 de octubre nada mas

Desde ese día mi cabeza a estado apunto de estallar al llegar a la casa me encierro en el cuarto sin saber que hacer, he tratado de buscar a Mimi pero ella se re usa a verme y a contestar mis llamadas ahora ni siquiera se si es mi novia aun o no, necesito encontrar una solución rápida a todo este problema de lo contrario esto me acabaría matando y hablo muy enserio.

**POV MAT**

Yo la verdad me compadecía de Tai al pobre le estaba yendo muy mal y mas que a mi, bueno a mi me trato de pasar algo parecido que a el pero a diferencia suya logre encontrar rápido una solución pero es que lo mío era mas simple, Ruby mi ex prometida había vuelto con la absurda idea que el compromiso se iba a reanudar porque estaba embarazada de mi, según ella tenia 6 meses de embarazo y bueno reconozco que me asuste porque recuerdo que por esas fechas la encontré en un bar y en un ataque de ira descontrol y alcohol la hice mía, ¿Qué si me arrepiento de eso? La verdad no lo se porque aunque ya no exista amor entre nosotros eso era algo que tenia que hacer, demostrarle que con Yamato Ishida no se jugaba, lo bueno fue que yo ya sabia que clase de mujer era ella, la mande a investigar y di con que todo era una mentira es decir embarazada si estaba pero yo no era el padre si no el hombre con el que siempre me la haba jugado, todo fue una jugada sucia que me pensaban hacer, como les digo todo era mas fácil para mi en ese sentido, Tai ni en un millón de años podría negar que el niño era suyo, yo ya lo había visto y con excepción del color de ojos ese niño era una copia exacta de Tai pero en miniatura; mi problema en estos momentos solo consistía en lograr que Sora Takenouchi reconociera su amor por mi porque yo se que me quiere, o al menos le gusto eso si el problema es ver como lograrlo.

* * *

><p>En un apartamento en Odaiba dos chicas hermosas se encontraban acostadas cada una en su respectivo cuarto pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, una de ellas la de cabello mas corto estaba tratando de poner sus ideas y sentimientos en claro y la otra tenia todo su mundo hecho un lio, horas después cuando ya casi era la media noche se encontraron en la cocina<p>

-ya tome una decisión Mimi

-Me alegra oír eso Sora, yooo aun no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer

-¿eso significa que no te has decidido?

Ella solo niega con la cabeza, Sora se va a retirar totalmente enojada, ¡habían quedado en que tomarían una decisión y ella no lo había hecho!

-espera sora – trata de detenerla

-no puedo creer que no te hayas decidido aun – le dice volteándose a verla

-no es fácil – se escusa

-tampoco lo mío es fácil

-nunca dije que no tome una decisión –aclara la oji miel

-has negado con la cabeza y

-si la tome solo que no se si será la correcta, pero ya no hay marcha atrás – dice interrumpiendo a su amiga y prima

-espero que lo que vamos a hacer sea lo mejor para todos – dijo esto ultimo al marcharse ya mas calmada

-yo también lo espero – dice esta última y se queda en la cocina un rato más pensando y convenciéndose que su decisión es la mejor que pudo tomar.

* * *

><p>Días después<p>

-ya va

"¿uhhh quien será? La persona que este tocando la puerta me la tumbara"

-ya abro, haber ¿que es tan urgente? – abre la puerta pero queda totalmente muda, frente a ella hay un hermoso y enorme oso de peluche blanco con un corazón rojo en sus brazos y en la otra mano de la persona un enorme ramo de flores, la persona entrega las cosas y Kari las recibe sorprendida y con felicidad de ver a Tk después de una semana con todo eso para ella, lo hace pasar y acomoda las cosas en su alcoba.

-aun hay mas – susurra el chico

Ella lo ve con una incógnita y el le entrega una pequeña bolsa, de hay saca una caja de chocolates y un pequeño sobre del que sale una cadena de oro con un dije, toma delicadamente la cadena en sus manos, observa el dije y ve que es un corazón que tiene grabado las letra el rubio mismo se encarga de colocarle el collar y rosa "accidentalmente" la piel de la chica haciéndola estremecer y sacando una sonrisa enorme a su novio.

-te queda perfecta- dice al terminar

-es muy linda, gracias – le responde totalmente sonrojada

-también tengo una igual a la tuya pero mas gruesa

Ella le observa el cuello que el mismo se señala ve la cadena y una sonrisa mas asoma a su cara al ver que en efecto el rubio tiene una igual a la que le ha dado

El la acerca asía su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y le da un dulce beso en los labios que provoca miles de suspiros en la chica

-perdón- susurra al separar sus labios

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? – le pregunta ella verdaderamente preocupada por el cambio de actitud del chico

-lo único que tengo mi ángel, es que te quiero mas que a nada en mi vida y no quiero perderte, ¿me podrías perdonar ser tan patán contigo todo este tiempo?

Ella llora de alegría y de algo mas y le abraza fuertemente

-tonto – logra susurrar – Tk ¿me harías un favor? – dice mirándolo a los ojos

-todos los que desees, menos alejarme de ti – le dice sincero

-si esto es un sueño no me vayas a despertar

El ríe la vuelve a besar y la abraza, se acuestan en la cama de la castaña a pasar la tarde entre bromas, risas y caricias y se quedan durmiendo abrazados porque el había tomado una decisión después de tanto pensar

"Luchare por tu amor y no te perderé mi ángel"- susurra al final antes de dormir junto a su bello ángel, ella lo escucha pero cree que es un sueño

"te quiero Tk" – susurra al fin

"y yo a ti mi ángel" – termina por decir el con una enorme y sincera sonrisa mientras la acerca mas a el en un intimo abrazo

*-*-*- **fin capitulo**

**Notas de la autora: hola al fin termine el cap; pensé que me demoraría menos pero pase por cosas que ni pa que les cuento que hicieron que mis musas murieran (en especial la escritora) y no pude seguir con el cap,. ¿Qué les pareció? A puesto que muchos no esperaban lo que pasó le di un cambio a la historia que ni yo misma me esperaba y me gusto, porque a como la tenia planeada hubiera durado mas caps pero no le vi la gracia a alargarla porque les digo que esto llega a su fin, quedan de uno a dos capítulos y listo ya saben mas cosas y solo queda el desenlace que tendrán las decisiones que se tomaron en este capitulo; perdón por la demora pero tengan en cuenta que no tarde tanto como las otra veces ;) bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que espero no tarde tanto en redactar, mil disculpas por la ortografía antes de subir el cap verifico pero siempre se me escapa algo, dejen reviews plis**

**Gracias a:**** anaiza18, IVYMON, isabel-takari, Mitchel0420, Alejhandora, beve, Maia Hayashibara y a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, no puedo creer que con 9 capítulos la historia ya lleve 41 reviews, eso me hace muy happy**

**Nos leemos luego **


	11. 11-no te vayas

**Cap 11- No te vayas**

**Aclaraciones para que lean mejor el cap**

Letra normal: tiempo actual

**Negrita: canción**

_Cursiva: recuerdos_

Subrayado: tiempo

"comillas" si llegan a salir son pasamientos o frases

5 años después

Una hermosa mujer de pelos castaños largos y ojos chocolates va conduciendo camino a su hogar después de un estresante día de trabajo en el hospital en el que trabaja ya no como enfermera si no como pediatra en feje

-si que será un largo camino a casa, bueno en realidad no es largo el camino solo que mi día fue pesado

Mientras dice eso en voz alta aprovecha una señal de pare y busca algo de música de su iphone, le da reproducir en orden aleatorio y suena una canción, no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar la canción.

**Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru**

-esa es mi canción, nuestra canción o bueno una de las dos - susurra mientras la suave música empieza a sonar y la melancolía la invade recordando todo lo vivido en los últimos 5 años

_Hace 5 años_

**Naname ushiro ni tatta mama**

_Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que Tk había aparecido en su casa con el peluche, y todos los demás regalos prometiéndole que iban a estar juntos y las cosas no podían estar mejor que nunca, todos los días se veían ya casi no peleaban y él en verdad había cambiado ya no era el mismo chico agresivo y frio que conoció, y al fin había cumplido una de las cosas que tanto anhelaba, verlo sonreír de verdad, ser el mismo sin cohibiciones_

_-amor estas muy ida el día de hoy, ¿acaso te aburre estar tanto conmigo? – le preguntaba Tk mientras la abrazaba tiernamente_

_-no es eso amor, es que estaba pensando – le responde ella con todo el cariño en su mirar_

_-¿tu pensando? – le dice a modo de broma_

_-tonto – le dice mientras le golpea suavemente el brazo_

_-Si puede ser, pero soy tu tonto – le susurra suavemente mientras le da un cálido beso que deja a la chica sin alientos – ya ¿en que pensabas? – pregunta cuando se separan_

_-en Tai – decide cambiándole el tema pues aunque no este pensando en el si es algo que le preocupa_

_-si, lo se – suspira Tk – Mat también a estado muy raro estos días_

_-¿Qué se traerán esos dos? – se preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Hey tú suelta a mi hermana – dice un castaño que va llegando con una enorme sonrisa_

_El rubio sonríe traviesamente y atrae más hacia si a la chica que se ruboriza con el acto de su novio_

_-creo que no lo hare cuñadito – dice guiñándole el ojo – además yo creo que esta muy cómoda en mis brazos es mas a ella le gusta, ¿no es así amor?_

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?**

_-Tk, no lo provoques – le regaña totalmente roja, "siempre es lo mismo" piensa la chica_

_-si serás cabrón – alcanza a decir Tai mientras ríe_

_-oigan ¿a ustedes nadie les enseño a no hablar de las personas cuando no están? – esta vez dice un rubio mayor que Tk_

_-por lo importantes que son – ironiza Tk_

_-pero aun así hablan de ellos – dice esta vez Sora que va entrando_

_-no estábamos diciendo nada malo, solo que están muy raros – se defiende la menor del grupo_

_-pues tranquila Hikari, ya sabrás de que va todo esto – le dice sonriente Mat_

_-oigan ¿y en donde esta Mimi? - pregunta con suspicacia Hikari_

_-ya no demora en tardar Hikari, pero mientras les podríamos decir el porque sus hermanos andan raros – siendo sora quien le responde_

_Los menores asienten con incertidumbre_

**Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne**

_-yo empiezo – dice Mat – haber no se, si muchos sepan pero hace unos años estuve comprometido con una chica de nombre Ruby no me extenderé mucho pero la chica resulto ser una interesada que lo único que buscaba en mi era fama y dinero y yo desgraciadamente la quería hasta que descubrí todo, pero llego hace unos meses embarazada y con la loca idea de que yo era el padre del bebe; razón por la cual yo estuve portándome extraño ya que sospechaba que yo no era el padre, después de todo ya conocía bien la clase de persona que era, cuando todo esto paso yo ya me le había declarado a Sora pero ella no me dio muchas esperanzas en aquellos días – al decir esto la nombrado agacho la mirada ruborizada - pero para bien todo se soluciono, el detective que contrate descubrió que todo era un engaño de Ruby y su amante y el hijo era de el y como si las cosas no fueran ya mejorando, cierta chica me tenia que dar una respuesta y por cierto tardo mucho – dijo viendo de manera picara a Sora – pero al final la espera valió la pena , porque me ha dicho que si – esto ultimo lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a la chica y esta se ruborizaba aun mas_

_Luego vinieron las felicitaciones _

_-Bien ahora le toca a Tai – dice Sora_

_El nombrado suspira cancinamente, cierra los ojos y empieza relatar lo ocurrido sobre su gran tormento, Rei_

**Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta**

_-…Y después de mucho tiempo en el que logre olvidarme al fin de ella, Rei volvió a aparecer_

_El cerro los ojos una vez mas, Hikari lo miraba compasiva ella vivió en carne y hueso el sufrimiento de su hermano, todo por lo que paso para olvidarla, lo primero fue de lo mas duro cuando se entrego a la bebida, dejo el futbol y hasta sus estudios; luego las cosas fueron cambiando se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo y dejo un poco la bebida pero en su lugar la reemplazo por el cigarrillo; y empezó a salir con muchas chicas a la vez, para poderla olvidar, con el tiempo se volvió serio, maduro a una velocidad impresionante, volvió a practicar el futbol; retomo sus estudios y trabajaba sin exagerar, muy rara vez tomaba solo en ocasiones especiales y el cigarrillo solo cuando estaba nervioso o algo le preocupaba; también dejo de salir con las chicas , aunque de vez en cuando se le podía ver coquetear con alguna que otra no pasaba de hay; el cambio de Tai fue enorme y ella agradeció que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo de antes_

_-¿saben? Yo me le estaba declarando a Mimi, me había dicho que si y nos habíamos besado cuando Rei apareció aplaudiendo y con un hijo mío_

_Hikari y Tk estaban asombrados pero le dejaron continuar_

_-quería obligarme a casarme con ella, ya que su maridito le daba mala vida y pensé en hacerlo porque Mimi no me daba señales de nada y yo quería estar con mi hijo, y cuando estaba apunto de llamar a Rei y decirle que aceptaba – una sonrisa enorme aparece en el rostro del castaño – Mimi aparece diciéndome que…_

_-que lo amo, que no me importa su pasado y que siempre estaré con el –completa Mimi que viene entrando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y a su lado un pequeño de no mas de 3 años piel trigueña, cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos de un extraño color platinado_

**Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo  
>Tooku hashireru yo ne<strong>

_-se tardaron en llegar – les dice Tai mientras avanza hacia los recién llegados, toma al niño con un brazo y con el otro abraza a Mimi dándole un tierno beso – Hikari, Takeru, les quiero presentar a mi hijo Hiu Yagami _

_-cariño ella es Kari, tu tía y Tk su novio_

_La hermana de Tai no lo resiste y se para como si tuviera un resorte y le quita el niño a Tai_

_-eres la cosita mas linda de todas, waaaa eres igual que mi hermano, pero no serás igual de cabezón a el, te parecerás a mi eehhh_

_-¡oye! - se queja el castaño_

_Todos empiezan a reír y terminan contándoles que Tai gano la custodia del niño y ahora viviría con el , no fue nada difícil pues Rei tenia al niño en malas condiciones_

**Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne  
>Ki ni narun da kimi no koto<strong>

Tiempo actual

Las cosas a partir de ese día empezaron a ir muy bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba pero la felicidad nunca es eterna ¿cierto? – susurra la chica mientras sigue su marcha saliendo de sus pensamientos

**Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa**

-aló – contesta Kari al celular usando los auriculares

-Hola mami, ¿te demolas? – al otro lado una voz infantil le habla

-hola mi vida, ya voy en camino, no te preocupes pero ¿porque llamas, paso algo Shun?

-tanquila mami, mi manita una y yo estamos bien, solo que ya te extlañamos – le contesta el pequeño

-bueno me tranquilizas, tranquilo Shun tratare de llegar rápido, besitos–dice al colgar

La castaña suspira pensando en sus hijos, Shun y Luna son lo mejor que le había podido pasar

**Hikari no naka de tatte iru**

Hace 4 años y algunos meses

_Tiempo después de que Tai presentara oficialmente a Hiu como su hijo, una discusión se llevaba acabo_

_-No me operare_

_-Tk, no seas tan terco – decía Mat_

_-tu no te metas hermano – le responde Tk_

_-se mete y me meteré yo si es necesario porque te tenemos que hacer entrar en razón Takeru – esta ves es Tai el que interviene_

_-no saben de lo que hablan – dice Tk_

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni**

_-puede que sea verdad que no se, después de todo no estudie medicina mi campo es totalmente diferente, pero algo si te dijo Takaishi, esa – dice señalando a la castaña que se encuentra llorando tapando su rostro – es la que esta sufriendo y los seguirá haciendo por tu culpa _

_Al Tk ver a Hikari, la ve llorando desconsoladamente, cosa que le parte el alma totalmente, "maldición no le gustaba verla así" aprieta los puños en señal de impotencia al no saber que hacer _

_-por favor Tai y Mat, déjenme a solas con Kari _

_-ni loco te dejaremos a solas con ella Tk – para asombro de todos es Mat quien lo dice pues la castaña es demasiado importante para el_

**Atte iru no ka sore dake shiritain da**

_-por favor – dice entre dientes_

_-vamos Mat – dice Tai mientras agarra al rubio mayor del brazo y lo saca asombrando a todos – Takeru Takaishi como le hagas algo a mi hermana no te preocuparas de morir en la operación supongo que no necesito decir mas_

_-no esperaba menos de ti "cuñadito" – dice esto ultimo sabiendo que el castaño odia que le llame de este modo oyéndolo gruñir antes de salir_

_Al salir los mayores el apartamento de los Yagami queda envuelto en un silencio enorme siendo escuchados solo los sollozos de la chica y siendo ella misma la que acaba ese incomodo silencio después de varios minutos_

_-¿Por qué Takeru? –es lo único que se atreve a decir_

_-no me vengas con eso, sabes bien porque – dice viendo hacia otro lado_

_-maldición! – Estalla al fin Kari – lo se y te entiendo en un modo, pero no es lo mejor y lo sabes – ella se para de donde esta y le empieza a golpear fuertemente el pecho al rubio sacando toda su ira y el la deja aguantando porque sabe que eso y mas se merece– maldición, maldición_

_-¿terminaste? – le pregunta cuando ella se hubo detenido_

_-te odio – susurra_

_-no, no lo haces_

_-¿tu que sabes?_

_-lo se _

_-¡no lo sabes!_

**Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta  
>Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru<strong>

_-lo se Hikari, lo se porque se que tu me amas como yo a ti, porque se que al igual que yo no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, tu tampoco lo haces – de un momento a otro Tk empieza a llorar sin poder evitarlo –te amo como nunca pensé llegar a hacerlo por eso tengo miedo de irme de este mundo; tengo miedo de perderte Hikari – le dice mientras la abraza_

_-y yo a ti Tk, pero si no te operas, si no te operas, tu podrías – la chica calla al no poder pronunciar ya las palabras que siguen_

_-yo también tengo miedo pero_

_-por favor Tk _

_Después de unos minutos de silencio Tk se decide a tomar una decisión_

_-tu en verdad le tienes fe a esa operación a corazón abierto ¿cierto mi ángel? – le dice viéndola directamente a la cara_

_-si, yo no se como explicártelo pero algo me dice que todo saldrá bien_

_-esta bien Kari, me operare por ti – dice abrazándola sabiendo del riesgo que correría pero las cosas iban a ir bien ¿cierto?_

**Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne  
>Umaku ienain da<strong>

Semanas después 

_Después de que Tk decidiera que se iba a hacer esa operación a corazón abierto motivo principal de las discusiones de ellos las cosas se pusieron algo tensas y la llega de…_

_-jajajajaja ya para Tk, jajajaja me vas a matar de la risa jajajaja– decía Kari muerta de risa mientras se tocaba la barriga tratando de detener los ataques de Tk_

_-jajajaja eso si que no, tu te lo buscaste jajaja – y prosigue con su "ataque", en eso el timbre del departamento de Tk suena_

**Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo  
>Boku ga mamoritai mono wa<strong>

_-que raro no espero a nadie – dice dirigiéndose a la puerta iré a ver quien es, amor ponte una blusa en lo que abro _

_La chica obedece sonrojada pues solo se encontraba con los breteles; encuentra un buso verde de Tk y se le une_

_-ya abro no esperaba a nadie – dice al abrir pero se queda mudo al ver la persona que esta parada frente a el_

_-hola_

_-amor ya estoy lista, ¿Quién era? – Dice Kari al salir al encuentro de su novio, pero se calla al ver lo pálido que se encuentra el chico – que, ¿que pasa? -pregunta con miedo y es cuando dirige su vista a la puerta yyy – no puede ser – susurra mientras trata de detener sus lagrimas; nunca la había visto en persona pero no era necesario, había visto suficientes fotos de ellas, como para saber quien es y lo confirma mas el susurro de Tk_

_-Catherine – susurra Tk y es todo lo que ella necesita para confirmar lo que ya sabía_

**Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru  
>Naname ushiro ni tatta mama<strong>

_-hola Tk que alegría volver a verte – dice la recién llegada con total alegría mientras le abraza dispuesta a darle un beso en los labios pero el rubio se da cuenta de sus intenciones y ladea la cabeza quedando el intento de beso en solo un rose_

_Kari no puede creer lo que ve y no hace mas que observar a Catherine; y no puede evitar pensar que es hermosa, ojos azules como el cielo tan parecidos a los de Tk, mas alta que ella, de piel clara y una esplendida cabellera rubia ondulada que le llega mas a bajo de la cintura; curvas proporcionadas, y buenas medidas, Kari se siente inferior a ella, luego repara en Tk que se ha soltado del abrazo de la rubia y su cara no demuestra emoción alguna_

_-disculpa – dice la rubia dirigiéndose a Kari – nos podrías dejar a solas, necesito hablar cosas con __**mi novio –**__ recalca la última palabra_

_Ella siente que su mundo se acaba con esas palabras "mi novio" ¿acaso no habían terminado? ¿Qué era ella entonces en la vida de Tk? Ante eso solo asiente, coge sus cosas, coge la perilla de la puerta para salir pero antes dirige su mirada a Tk, el cual sigue con su mirada ida y sin expresión alguna –"adiós Takeru Takaishi" susurra mientras no puede evitar que una lagrima baje por su mejilla, se voltea abre la puerta y susurra aun mas leve un "gracias" pues sabe que ese es su adiós definitivo, que ahora que Catherine ha llegado con claras muestras de estar con Tk, ella ya no puede hacer nada; su felicidad no fue duradera, pero al menos atesorara en su corazón todo lo vivido con el rubio, con el chico que fue capaz de enamorarla sin proponérselo, y con el que vivió la mayor aventura de su vida, porque¿ como negarlo? siempre supo que amar a Tk era una locura y toda una aventura, pero ella sola se embarcó en ella, nadie mas tomo esa decisión , ella fue quien accedió a pesar de saber que algo como esto tarde o temprano sucedería, no ha dado muchos pasos cuando siente que es tomada con fuerza de un brazo y acercada a un cuerpo que reconoce sin verle._

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?  
><strong>

_-espera, no te vayas_

_Ella como puede se logra dar la vuelta y verle a la cara pero el no le permite verle_

_-jamás te dije que te fueras_

_Le dice moviendo su cara para que la chica lo vea, Hikari ve que su mirada tiene confusión pero hay algo mas en su mirar, hay amor_

_-pero yo_

**Sore tomo kikenai yo ne**

_-¿Catherine que haces aquí? ¿Y como es eso que novio? Tu y yo no somos nada - dice Tk interrumpiendo a Kari y mirando esta vez a la rubia, aun sin soltar a la castaña pues teme que se vaya y esta vez no reaccione a tiempo para detenerle_

_-¿como que, que hago aquí? No es obvio, vine por ti y aun somos novios jamás terminamos_

_-pues para mi, el que te fueras sin decir nada es lo mismo a decir "terminamos"_

_-o por favor cariño no me vengas con esas cosas, jamás terminamos por lo cual somos novios, además esto es ridículo, porque tenemos esta charla delante te esta intrusa_

_Hikari siente la sangre hervir a la rubia nombrarla de esa manera y le va a decir sus cuantas cosas cuando es interrumpida por Tk, pues el no esta mejor que ella, haciendo mas fuerte el agarre de su mano y poniéndose en verdad furioso; pero para sorpresa de las dos chicas el chico ríe, una risa macabra pero risa al fin_

_-primero ella no es ninguna intrusa es MI NOVIA Kari, la que ha estado con migo todo este tiempo, aquí la única intrusa eres tu y segundo a mi no me dices cariño, y si necesitas esas ridículas palabras para terminar, pues te las digo TERMINAMOS dejaste de ser indispensable en mi vida, es mas te quiero lejos de mi, lejos de MI NOVIA, de mi familia y de ser posible de este mundo._

**Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa**

_En un momento en la conversación Tk soltó a Kari y mientras decía todo aquello temblaba_

_-por favor Tk cálmate y no me vengas con sentimentalismos baratos, tu nunca as sido el hombre mas cariño y sensible del mundo _

_-eso es porque jamás me conociste_

_-si lo hice_

_-no te equivocas, tu creíste conocerme pero jamás lo hiciste a diferencia de Kari_

_-deja de nombrarla, es mas debiste dejar que se fuera_

_-JAMAS, nunca dejare que ella se vaya de mi lado_

_-al diablo con ella, no vine a hablar de ella si no de nosotros_

_-no existe nosotros_

_-existió y volverá a existir_

_Hikari solo se quedo retrancada a la pared, escuchando y viendo todo lo que se decían porque en algo tenia razón la rubia ella no tenia porque estar hay porque el jamás le dio detalles de su relación con Catherine, pero el le había pedido que se quedara y lo haría por apoyarlo en lo que fuera necesario_

**Hikari no naka de tatte iru**

_-no volverá a existir un nosotros Catherine, o acaso ¿necesitas que te recuerde lo que paso? Si, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, solo semanas después de saber que estaba enfermo te fuiste de mi lado sin decir nada, ¿y luego? ¿Te recuerdo que paso luego? Te vieron con un tipo y otro en Francia y después me regresaste todo lo que te regalo, o bueno casi todo, solo las cosas que no tenían valor porque las joyas, ropa y perfumes caros no los devolviste, lo único que conseguiste con todo esto es que te odiara._

_-no digas eso, las cosas no son así, yo estaba confundida y con miedo, pero ya no soy así, ya madure y se como son las cosas, por favor dame una oportunidad, te lo ruego – para ese momento la rubia se le había arrodillado y le cogía pidiéndole perdón – perdóname por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad_

_-¿una oportunidad dices? _

_-si por favor solo una _

_-lo siento pero ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y no solo una si no varias, pero no aprovechaste ninguna; yo ya no te amo Catherine_

_-no digas eso por favor_

_-veee – Tk no pudo decir más, su corazón le empezó a doler y se tiro al suelo luego de dar un grito desgarrador_

_Kari corrió a su lado mientras llamaba rápido la ambulancia_

_-Tk, por favor resiste_

_-Kari no me dejes por favor_

_-no lo hare Tk, siempre estaré a tu lado_

_-me duele, me duele – era verdad la discusión con la rubia le había alterado en demasía y el no estaba en condiciones de alterarse de esa forma fue como si una bomba explotara dentro de el_

_-por favor Tk resiste, no me dejes _

_-me duele Kari, mi corazón me duele_

_Minutos después la ambulancia llego llevándose a los presentes_

_Minutos más tarde en el hospital_

_-Kari, Mat – dijo el doctor Joe Kido_

_-dime lo que sea sin rodeos – hablo la castaña con calma_

_-el corazón de Tk no resistirá mucho, es necesario entrar a operación _

_-hay un pero en todo esto ¿cierto? – dice Mat el cual no hace mucho que llego_

_-la operación es muy riesgosa y podría fallecer, pero si no le operamos no durara mucho_

_-has lo que tengas que hacer para salvar la vida de mi hermano Joe_

_-entiendo solo necesito que firmes unos papeles acompáñame– el rubio asiente y antes de retirarse con el, Joe vuelve a hablar esta vez dirigiéndose a Kari – el ha preguntado por ti, por ética no puedo permitir que estés en la operación, aunque podrás ver externamente desde la habitación de al lado pero si permitiré que hables con el unos minutos antes de la operación y por favor trata de tranquilizarlo_

_-Kari si en algo puedes ayudar para que mi hermano viva te lo agradeceré como no tienes idea_

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka**

Tiempo actual

Maldita si no hubiera sido por ti las cosas no se hubieran salido tanto de control, la felicidad de la que estaba gozando la arruinaste, si tan solo no hubieras llegado Tk no se hubiera alterado así –termina por decir antes de bajarse del auto y dirigirse a la casa en el que vive hace varios años

**Sore dake shiritain da**

"como serian las cosas si no hubiera pasado todo aquello" piensa al terminar de oír la canción y recibir a sus dos hijos que se encontraban solos en casa "lo mas seguro es que fueran mejor"**  
><strong>

**Fin cap  
><strong>*-*-*-*-

**Las aburridas notas de la autora**: hola ¿como están? Espero que muy bien ^_^ como pueden ver no tarde mucho con el cap 11, y se que les dije que seria el ultimo pero me inspire y no pude terminar la historia en ese cap; por cierto creo que nunca se los dije pero **Mik**i (una chara de shugo chara) es mi musa principal; tengo varias pero ella es la que se encarga de escribir y ha andado de buenas por estos días así que hay que aprovecharla no creen (?), ummm soy un poco malvada por cortar el cap hay pero culpen a **Ura- moka **y a** Iru** (mis musas malas) ellas quisieron que el cap quedara hay en ese punto; ahora hablando del cap y no de cosas locas de la autora: en el cap ya vimos que han pasado 5 años desde donde lo deje en el cap 10; espero esto no les genere confusiones y Kari para ese tiempo ya se graduó por eso es pediatra y no enfermera, ya se saben las decisiones tomadas por Sora y Mimi, y no me culpen apoyo el sorato y el michi, así que tenia que hacer gala de ello no creen (?) y no diré mas, ahora que creen que habrá pasado en la operación de Tk ¿? Y sobre los hijos de Kari ¿? Y ahhhhh el pequeño Hiu, un mini Tai, en el otro cap que espero si sea el ultimo (porque si, ya no quiero alargar mas la historia) se resolverán dudas que se que les quedaron el capitulo y sobre Catherine, pues en esta historia la odiaran y no las culpo yo también la odio.

Nota especial: Rei, Ruby y Hiu son personajes de mi autoría que cree especialmente para Fics de digimon, (tengo borradores de historias, pero hasta no tener algo solido no las subo) espero no verlos por hay en otros fics porque estoy en contra del robo de ideas y personajes

Y por cierto para los que no sepan la canción que sale en el cap es Focus; sale en digimon y se que sabrán de ella.

Gracias infinitas por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz porque 10 caps y 45 reviews animan mucho; en especial agradezco a:

**anaiza18**: gracias nena si no me equivoco has estado siguiendo esa historia desde el inicio a pesar de los altibajos que ha tenido, espero el cap te haya gustado

**IVYMON**: espero que el cap te haya complacido

**Alejhandora**: si yo también adoro a Tk, y me encanta su cambio de humor, gracias por tus reviews

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon**: hola a ti te respondí interno, pero solo me queda decir que perdones mis errores ortográficos te juro que los trato de corregir pero siempre algo se me escapa y creo que estarás feliz porque no acabe la historia en este cap como te había dicho

Bueno nos leemos pronto (eso espero) reviews (¿?)


	12. cap 12- fin o inicio (?)

**Cap12: fin o inicio**

Después de dejar a los niños durmiendo cada uno en su cuarto Hikari procedió a darse una ducha, luego se dirigió al estudio de la casa, pues tenia que revisar sobre un caso de neumonía en un pequeño de 5 años; al cabo de unos minutos de estar revisando los antecedentes médicos y demás se rindió, simplemente no podía concentrarse porque el recordar cosas de su pasado le había dado nostalgia, busco su iphone y nuevamente puso música mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, y sonrió al reconocer la canción

**Itsu goro kara datta no ka na? Kizuitara itsumo soba ni ite kureta ne**

**Tooi hi kara  
>Fushigi na hibi datta yo ne Kanashii koto datte ikutsu mo atta kedo Ima wa wakaru<br>Mitsumete ite kureta yo ne**

_Una chica de cabellos castaños largos entra con cautela al cuarto donde esta su novio, lo primero que ve es todos esos aparatos y agujas conectados al pálido cuerpo de Tk, el se encuentra dormido y ella no puede evitar llorar, después de todo ella tiene miedo por todo lo que pueda pasar en la operación, ya que las circunstancias son distintas, él se pensaba operar en unos días mas, la operación tenia riesgo como todas pero por la forma en que las cosas se habían dado hacia que el riesgo aumentara en demasía; es tanto lo que llora que no se percata que el chico se ha despertado y la ve con todo el amor que tiene por ella_

_-k..ka..kari – logra decir débilmente_

_La chica se trata de secar inútilmente las lágrimas y se acerca hacia la cama_

_-Tk _

_-por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así_

_-lo siento pero es que, yoo Tk esto es muy duro_

_-lo se, pero…. Ángel tu siempre hablas de que existe un Dios, ¿cierto? – ante eso ella asiente – entonces tengamos fé en que ese Dios se acuerde de mi y me ayude_

_-tienes razón, por favor discúlpame Tk, yo debería de darte fuerzas en vez de ponerme a llorar delante de ti, lo lamento tanto_

_-no te disculpes amor, por favor siéntate a mi lado – le pide y ella no es capaz de negarse ¿como hacerlo? pero ella no solo se sienta si no que se acuesta al lado de el, sintiendo su corazón y respiración _

_-te amo Tk, ¿lo sabes cierto? _

_-y yo a ti mi ángel_

_Ellos se sonríen sinceros profesando todo ese amor que se tienen en su mirar, de pronto Tk cambia su sonrisa a una picara y porque no decirlo pervertida_

**Kimi no hitomi totemo kirei datta yo Mitsume kaesu to me o sorashita kedo Kimi no hitomi itsumo kanjite ita yo Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon**

_-Tk, no me mires así, ¿en que estas pensando?_

_-si te lo digo te vas a poner peor que un tomate maduro_

_-dimeee_

_-es que me acorde de lo que paso hace unas semanas– ella se sonroja y baja la mirada al ya saber hacia donde se dirige la conversación – no te lo dije ese día pero, lo que paso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, saber que fui tu primer hombre, que nadie te ha tocado antes, es simplemente la mejor experiencia de todas_

_-a mi también me gusto – susurra muy apenada Hikari – y es una pena que ya sabes, tu y yo no hayamos podido volver a hacerlo_

_-pervertida – le dice juguetonamente y ella se sonroja aun mas– a mi también me hubiera gustado y ten por seguro que cuando salga de la operación, lo primero que hare será hacerte mía una y otra vez hasta que no podamos ni ponernos de pie_

_-¿es una pervertida promesa ehh?_

_El asiente y se crea otro silencio más en el que cada uno se pierde en sus pensamientos y es Tk el primero en romperlo_

_-mi ángel hay algo que te tengo que decir, y quiero que me prometas algo – la chica asiente atenta a lo que sea que el dirá – se que las probabilidades de no salir con vida de la operación son altas y mas aun dado mi condición y te juro que quiero vivir, pero si no lo logro, si no lo logro quiero que me prometas que serás feliz_

_-Tk no digas eso, yo no podríaaa_

_-no me interrumpas por favor – le dice callándola con un dedo a lo que ella nuevamente asiente con la cabeza – no te quiero condenar a una vida sola y triste, te amo como no tienes idea Hikari y por eso quiero que seas feliz, quiero que si no llego a sobrevivir, conozcas a algún hombre bueno que te haga inmensamente feliz, que se cacen y vivas por siempre feliz – el chico sigue con todo a pesar de que ahora los ojos de Kari están cristalinos y siente un nudo en su garganta esta haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no llorar delante de él nuevamente, pero es que entre todo lo que se iban a decir jamás se imagino que hablarían de eso – tu tendrás hijos te graduaras de la carrera de medicina con excelentes notas, serás la mejor tía de todas, y la doctora mas hermosa, si tienes un hijo, si tienes un hijo tuuu- y es el él que no puede mas con todo y las lagrimas empiezan a caer solas sin pedir permiso y no lo puede evitar, pues es demasiado duro todo lo que dice, pero sabe que es su obligación decirle eso a la mujer que sin proponérselo lo enamoro – tu le pondrás Shun y harás lo posible por acompañarlo a las actividades deportivas si yo vivo le alentaría a que jugara al basquetbol y me pelearía con Tai porque el querría que el aprendiera a jugar futbol, pero si no vivo pues ya tu veras y cuando crezca le tendrás que decir como se trata y conquista a las bellas mujeres, pero si es una niña le pondrás Luna y será igual de hermosa a ti, será una niña muy alegre y tierna y ehhh cuida de los hombres con malas intenciones, ella se tendrá que enamorar de alguien que valga la pena ¿oíste?, y será la luz de tus ojos, la cuidaras y mimaras pero no exageres mucho y – da un largo suspiro para poder seguir – yyy esa será tu vida mi ángel, yo velare por ti y tus hijos desde algún lugar, seré muy feliz si veo que eres feliz y cumpliste esta promesa, no quiero que te amargues eres muy joven y bella para una vida así de fea, pero si yo vivo, te hare mi esposa y tendremos esos hijos y me encargare de hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, por favor promete que harás lo que te digo Kari, promételo_

_-lo hare, te lo prometo – logra decir luchando por no llorar_

_-gracias mi ángel, creo que si no salgo con vida los papeles se invertirán y yo seré el ángel de esta dulce enfermera_

_-suhhhh no digas eso, tu vas a vivir Tk, y así como yo te prometo eso, tu promete que harás todo lo posible por vivir, prométemelo por favor_

_-lo haré, tratare de vivir por ti y los hijos que tendremos_

_Y finalmente sellan su promesa con un beso, en el cual se prometen que todo ira bien y se volverán a ver, porque así es cierto, ellos se volverían a ver?_

**Mamotte kurete ta da yo ne Massaki ni kimi wa tasukete kureta yo ne Chiisa na te no hira**

**Osanai omoi kasanete**

Recuerdo que cuando salí de esa pieza llore demasiado y no evite cuestionarme ¿seré yo capaz de cumplir esa promesa? Tk era demasiado importante para mi y no concebía mi vida sin el, era el amor de mi vida y rogaría a cuantos dioses fueran necesarios porque saliera bien de aquella operación pero la vida me tendría preparada varias sorpresas mas ese día

**Kimi no hitomi zutto wasurenai kara Koi to yobu ni wa kawaii sugi da yo ne Kimi no hitomi ima mo takaramono da yo Kitto eien no rifurekushon**

_Estaban esperando a que la operación terminara, después de todo era una operación sumamente difícil y complicada, tardaba varias horas, en la sala de espera se encontraban Tai junto a Mimi y su hijo, Mat y Sora y por supuesto Kari, la chica no se había movido siquiera para ir a tomar un café, en estos momentos para lo único que tenia cabeza era para pedir por Tk, el tenia que vivir, lo tenia que hacer, no podía simplemente dejarla hay en ese cruel mundo, no estaba segura pero no creía poder soportar semejante dolor_

_-¿Cómo esta Tk, ya salió de la operación?_

_Hikari reconoce esa voz y se levanta con suma violencia y totalmente fuera de si, nada propio de ella_

_-¿TUQUE HACES AQUÍ? NO TIENES DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ LARGATEEEE! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a Catherine que llegaba recién a preguntar por el estado de Takeru, aparentemente preocupada por su salud_

_Tai y Mat inmediatamente reaccionaron alejando a Kari de la rubia, pues ya se le iba a lanzar a cogerla a golpes_

_-SUELTENME, LE TENGO QUE DAR SU MERECIDO A ESTA PERRA, SUELTENME POR ELLA ES QUE TK ESTA COMO ESTA, suéltenme por favor – susurra lo ultimo ya sin fuerzas dejándose abrazar por Tai y llorando – no quiero que muera, Tai si el muere yo me muero, el es mi vida, no pude morir, no puede_

_-Suhhhhh tranquila Kari, el saldrá de esta, no pierdas la calma – le susurra Tai a Kari mientras la abraza visiblemente preocupado_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Catherine? – pregunta de manera calmada y fría Mat_

_-ya lo dije, viene a preguntar por Tk, pero esta loca se me tiro encima y yo no hice nada_

_-si lo hiciste – dice pasivamente Kari – Tk estaba bien su operación estaba programada para dentro de unos días mas y no debía estar alterado y por tu maldita culpa le dio ese paro cardiaco, si Tk, si él muere será solo tu culpa maldita zorra_

_-a mi no me hablas así, y aunque no lo creas mi intención no es que el muera ni que le diera ese paro cardiaco, es verdad que no seré la mejor mujer de todas, pero le quiero así no me crean ninguno de ustedes y no deseo su muerte; solo que otra vez no hice las cosas bien – pero lo ultimo lo susurra demasiado pasivo tanto que queda solo en un pequeño susurro_

_-Tu eres una…._

_Pero de un momento a otro Kari se desmaya, lo mas seguro producto del cansancio y todo el cumulo de cosas que estaban pasando ese día_

_Rápidamente Tai en compañía de Mat buscan ayuda y es llevada con una doctora de turno, la cual le hace unos exámenes y les pide que se tranquilicen ya que solo se le ha bajado la tensión_

_Horas más tarde ella despierta en un cuarto trata de levantarse pero la doctora va entrando con unos papeles en la mano_

_-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta la doctora Himeko_

_-bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué ocurrió doctora Himeko?_

_-te desmayaste, así que te prestamos atención medica, al parecer se te bajo la tensión has estado bajo mucho estrés, pero me tome el atrevimiento de hacerte unos exámenes y ¿adivina que he descubierto?_

_-no tengo idea doctora ¿es algo malo?_

_-según como lo veas, tengo entendido que tu pareja en estos momentos esta siendo operado_

_-así es doctora ¿Qué tiene que ver Tk con lo que descubrió?_

_-Yagami tu estas embarazada – suelta la doctora rápidamente_

_-¿esta de broma cierto? – dice Kari, eso que la doctora dice no pude ser cierto_

_-no es una broma, según el examen tienes poco menos de un mes yy_

_La doctora no sigue debido a que la chica se ha puesto a llorar y esta feliz, tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro bañado de lagrimas y se para rápidamente a abrazar a la doctora_

_-¡gracias doctora no sabe lo feliz que soy, un hijo mío y de Tk es lo mejor que me puede pasar!, kyyyaaaaaa le tengo que avisar a mi hermano y a Mat, aaaa no lo puedo creer, gracias doctora_

_La castaña sale corriendo mientras deja a la doctora con una gran gota al estilo anime en la cabeza y se larga a reír_

_-hermano, Mat, no saben lo feliz que soyyyy – dice Kari mientras salta como loca y abraza a ambos chicos desconcertándolos con su actitud_

_-que diablos te pasa Kari, hace unas horas te desmayaste y ahora vienes como si la vida fuera solo risas – le dice Tai_

_-calla amargado, ¡es que haaa no lo puedo creer!_

_-suéltalo ya Kari – pide Mat_

_-estoy embarazada_

…_._

…_._

_-que estoy embarazada, dentro de nueve meses un hijo de Tk y mío andará revoloteando por aquí_

_-¿Qué es lo que dices? – preguntan los dos a la vez_

_-que...– Kari que pensaba repetir una vez más, es interrumpida_

_-te entendimos pero eso significa que tu y mi hermano; ya saben ustedessss_

_Ella sabe a lo que se refiere Mat y agacha la cabeza muy sonrojada_

_-kariiiiii explícame ya mismo –exige Tai entiendo de lo que hablan_

_-Tai no la regañes, solo felicítala – le dice conciliadoramente Mimi mientras abraza al castaño_

_-si es verdad; vaya seremos tías Mimi, que felicidad –agrega Sora muy feliz_

_Todos siguen hablando mientras Catherine observa todo con tristeza, ella escucho absolutamente todo _

_-así que al fin si serás padre Tk – susurra y se dirige a la puerta pero es detenida por Davis que va entrando_

_-¿no les dijiste la verdad?_

_-no tuve oportunidad Davis, sabes que no actué de la mejor forma_

_-lo se_

_- ¿soy una mala persona cierto?_

_-no, no lo eres Cat, jamás lo has sido solo no actuaste como debías, no hablaste a tiempo_

_-¿ya es tarde cierto? _

_-creo que si_

_-¿también la oíste?_

_-si y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, la quise mucho_

_-y yo a el_

_-aun puedes hacer algo_

_-¿como?_

_-yo te acompañare a que los enfrentes una vez Takaishi salga de esa operación_

_-¿Cómo sabes que vivirá? – pregunta extrañada Catherine_

_-porque si el maldito hijo de perra muere, yo mismo iré al infierno por el, me quito a la chica que tanto quería y tiene que hacerla feliz_

_-no se que le ven ustedes a esa – habla con desdén_

_-le vemos muchas cosas, mi querida Cat, pero tranquila sabes que también te quiero_

_-pero no de esa forma_

_-tu a mi tampoco_

_-esto no viene al caso_

_-¿lo intentaremos cierto? – le susurra Davis mientras se va acercando lentamente a la rubia acortando distancias_

_-¿porque?_

_-porque tu y yo lo deseamos, a ellos los engañas no a mi_

_-no sabes de lo que hablas_

_-si lo se tonta y si te quiero – dice antes de besarla de una manera muy dulce, beso que ella corresponde de igual manera_

_-yo también te quiero – confiesa ella al fin_

_-lo sabia_

_-tonto_

_-no les dirás en persona_

_-pero tu dijiste_

_-lo mejor es que le dejes una carta donde les expliques todo y después nos vamos, pero esperemos primero a ver como termina la operación_

_Ella asiente y se van abrazados a hablar con las enfermeras sobre el caso de Tk_

**Kimi no hitomi totemo kirei datta yo Mitsume kaesu to me o sorashita kedo Kimi no hitomi itsumo kanjite ita yo Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon**

_Horas después sale el doctor Kido pasa a dar su parte de la operación nadie dice nada y todos están expectantes_

_-la operación fue demasiado riesgosa, y tuvimos ciertas complicaciones, pero fue un éxito – todos van a celebrar, sin embargo la expresión seria del doctor los detiene – sin embargo hay un pero, el paciente no ha despertado y ha perdido mucha sangre y el tipo de sangre de Takaishi es muy difícil de encontrar son muy pocos los que la tienen y se necesitan grandes dosis_

_Tras eso un incomodo silencio se hizo todos sabían que el tipo de sangre de Takeru era muy difícil_

_-a lo que me refiero en concreto es a que necesitaríamos al menos dos donantes uno solo no seria suficiente – finalizo por decir el doctor dejando a los presentes totalmente desconsolados y con muy pocas esperanzas pero nadie se esperaba que esas personas tuvieran la solución de todo o al menos de eso_

_-Doctor Kido, Cat y yo somos AB negativo y estamos dispuestos a donar la sangre que sea necesaria para salvar a Takaishi – dijo Davis apareciendo de repente con Catherine de la mano, asombrando a todos_

_-¿Davis de que hablas? –pregunto Kari, viendo detenidamente la unión de las manos de los recién llegados_

_-hola Kari, felicitaciones por el bebe, espero me permitas conocer a tu hijo algún día– le dice cambiando el tema y con una enorme sonrisa – ahora doctor como le decía Cat y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre de Takaishi estamos dispuesto a donarla – dice aun sin abandonar esa hermosa sonrisa_

_-claro, acompáñenme a hacerles unos estudios y ver que todo este en orden para la transfusión de sangre –responde Kido al tiempo que se aleja con la pareja dejando a los presentes aun mas consternados_

_-oigan estoy soñando o en verdad paso lo que acabo de ver – dice Mat_

_-pues en ese caso, todos tendríamos tu sueño – le responde sora_

_-¿notaron la unión de manos? – dijo Mimi_

_-y la forma en que la llamo – completo Tai_

_-esto si que es raro – susurro Kari que estaba igual o mas confundida que los demás – solo esperemos que todo salga bien_

_Porque ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, por mas que le hicieran la transfusión de sangre el riesgo aun estaba y el cuerpo de Tk podría no recibirla y morir…._

**Osanakatta Futari e no rifurekushon**

La canción termina y Kari vuelve al mundo actual en la soledad del estudio de su casa, suspira nuevamente al recordar todo cuando escucha unos ruidos muy extraños provenientes de su alcoba; temerosa que sea un ladrón y como buena madre que es, se dirige al lugar donde escucha aquel ruido; se descalza para hacer el menos ruido posible y en el camino encuentra una escoba

-genial tu serás mi arma – dice escéptica - ¿es enserio? Al menos un mazo pega mas duro, ni modo – susurra con la idea que con eso se defenderá de lo que sea que este invadiendo la tranquilidad de su hogar camina con cautela y ya esta a punto de abrir la puerta cuando es tomado con fuerza de un brazo y arrinconada con algo de brusquedad contra la pared

-¿es enserio? – Pregunta el tipo - ¿con una escoba me pesabas atacar? Hay cosas que pegan mejor ehh

-eres un tonto – pero antes de seguir, es interrumpida por unos labios carnosos que la reclaman como suya y ella no puede evitar corresponder con la misma intensidad el beso

-te extrañe – le dice el tipo cuando al fin se separa en busca de aire

-pues con tu estupenda forma de asustarme yo no te extrañe – le dice ella en forma juguetona

-a que no me extrañaste – ella niega – ¿ni siquiera un poquito? -ella vuelve a negar pero el nuevamente ataca repartiendo besos por doquier en el rostro y finalmente atacando sus labios, Kari no se niega ya que en verdad lo extraño después de todo es su esposo, el hombre con el que lleva casada ya 5 años cumpliendo así aquella promesa

-¿sabes que te amo cierto?

-y yo a ti – le dice mientras le abraza y esconde su cara en el fuerte pecho de su esposo

-¿Qué hacías? Mi idea era atacarte en el cuarto y llego y la señora no se encontraba acostada en la cama como es debido

-eres un tonto

-¡oye! de tanto que me lo dices, ya me lo voy a creer – le responde juguetonamente

-estaba revisando un caso de neumonía de un niño de 5 años – le responde

-ya veo

-¿como te fue en la gira? Pensé que llegabas en una semana más

-yo igual pero no podría soportar no verte ni un día mas, la gira estuvo bien

-me imagino que viste muchas mujeres lindas por esos lugares

-si pero la mas hermosa esta en esta casa

-aja –le dice con un pequeño tono de molestia que es percibido por el hombre

-amor por favor, estaba era dando una gira por las personas que al igual que yo tienen o tuvieron una enfermedad terminal y aproveché eso para el lanzamiento del libro, no estaba haciendo nada malo y además sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, porque te amo mi ángel

-y yo a ti ángel mío, ¿sabes? Hoy recordé todo lo que paso con tu operación y todo eso – le dice mientras se dirige al cuarto en el que dormita con su amado

-¿y eso porque ángel?

-no lo se, me puse a escuchar música y sonó focus y reflection

-nuestras canciones – termina el rubio ya no tan joven como antes pero siendo en esencia el mismo

-así es, y bueno fue inevitable no recordar todo

-si yo no me las creía que Davis y Catherine me hayan dado la sangre para vivir, les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por nosotros

-yo igual mi vida sin ti no seria igual – le dice ella al acostarse en la cama junto a Tk y recordar la breve explicación que la pareja dio poco después del despertar de Tk

_-buenas tardes, lamento llegar tarde, tenia mucho trabajo hoy – dice Kari al momento de entrar a la casa de Mat, lugar donde se daría dicha reunión_

_-tranquila ángel te estábamos esperando – la recibe Tk con una gran sonrisa invitándola a sentarse a su lado, el hace poco había despertado y estaba bajo tratamiento pero las cosas iban bien y ahora estaban esperando que Davis y Catherine les explicaran ciertas cositas_

_-bueno como ustedes saben el motivo de la reunión es porque ustedes merecen una explicación sobre lo ocurrido – siendo Catherine la que inicia el relato – Davis me había dicho que les dejáramos una carta, pero luego de meditarlo decidimos decir las cosas en la cara, frente a frente como se debe_

_-Cat ha cometido muchos errores, y es consiente que ya es hora de hacer las cosas como se deben y yo he decido apoyarla en todo – Davis interviene cogiendo de la mano a Catherine y no soltándola en todo lo que ella relata_

_-es verdad que te quise mucho Tk, pero como bien sabes no fuiste el primero – dice la rubia mientras ve al nombrado y él asiente con la cabeza –conozco a Davis desde hace años cuando solo tenia 5 años, el viajo a Francia y desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos, le veía por temporadas largas, el iba a visitarme y fue inevitable no enamorarme – Davis aumenta la presión en la mano de ella – de enamorarnos – corrigió – pero sabia que no tenia un futuro con el, es decir casi no le veía y una relación a distancia no era lo mío, pero eso no impidió que viviéramos nuestra aventura de amor, al menos hasta que te conocí Tk, juro que desde que nos hicimos novios deje de ver a Davis, incluso sabiendo que estábamos tan cerca, además el tampoco hizo el intento de buscarme mas, así que las cosas se dieron así_

_-entiendo todo eso de cómo conociste a Motomiya, pero lo que no entiendo es toda tu actitud – dice de manera muy fría Tk_

_-eso es porque fui muy inmadura y no actué bien, no pensé ni hice las cosas correctas, poco antes de enterarme de tu enfermedad, yo me entere que estaba embarazada; maldición estaba muy joven no quería ese hijo y con toda tu enfermedad, yo me asuste y fue cuando decidí irme a Francia sin decir nada_

_-co como dices – pregunto Tk_

_-Catherine estaba muy asustada, no sabia que hacer y se puso en contacto conmigo – esta vez es Davis quien termina de contar los hechos puesto que sabe que esa parte que sigue es muy dura para ella de contar – yo fui a Francia a hablar con ella, no la podía dejar sola porque si bien perdí el contacto con ella porque me creí totalmente enamorado de Kari, jamás le deje de querer a ella, acudí a su llamado en Francia y le ofrecí mi apoyo total pero algo mas pasó, algo con lo que no esperábamos_

_-Davis, que paso con el bebe de ellos – pregunto con cautela Kari, no queriendo ser impertinente_

_-el bebe murió antes de nacer – responde Motomiya_

_-que! – Tk se exalta mucho y le cae a golpes a Davis pero es detenido por Tai y Mat – ustedes mataron a mi hijo_

_-no digas eso Takeru, las cosas no son así – se defiende Catherine_

_-ella iba caminando con migo por un centro comercial de París, hubo un tiroteo, un tipo atraco a una mujer con un arma, el policía de turno reacciono y entre todo eso Cat y yo caímos por unas escaleras, la trate de proteger con mi cuerpo y si bien tuvimos varios huesos rotos y hematomas sobrevivimos, pero no así el bebe, Cat la paso demasiado mal todo este tiempo y mas de una vez le alenté a que viniera pero las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera_

_-les pido perdón por todo el mal que cause, pero en especial a ti Takeru, yo quería al bebe en verdad pero nunca he sabido como actuar, y de no ser por Davis quien sabe como estaría ahora, el es quien me alienta y me da valor para afrontar los retos y hacerlos de la manera correcta, por favor solo te pido que me perdones_

_El nombrado suelta un largo suspiro y ayudado por Kari se pone de pie mientras empieza a salir de la casa, al llegar a la puerta voltea y dirige su mirada a Catherine aquella chica que tanto amó y la que tanto dolor le causó_

_-no necesitas de un castigo, porque se que la perdida de nuestro bebe es un castigo más que suficiente para ti, no sabes como lamento todo esto si hubieras hablado con migo las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas, pero no lo hiciste y gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida, te perdono y espero seas feliz de corazón; y te agradezco también a ti y a Davis una vez mas que me hayan dado una oportunidad mas de vivir y ser feliz junto a la persona que amo; adiós_

_Tras estas palabras Takeru y su novia salieron de la casa, dejando en esa casa un pasado lleno de miedos, inseguridades y palabras no dichas que de haberlas dicho se hubiera evitado la muerte de un inocente_

…

-¿que habrá sido de Catherine y Davis? – se pregunta a si misma Kari

-no se, lo ultimo que supe fue que se fueron del país pero ni rastro de ellos

-umm ya veo

-Bueno señora Takaishi no pensemos mas en esas cosas del pasado; mañana nos reunimos en casa de mi cuñadito para el cumple de Hiu – dice Tk mientras abraza tiernamente a su esposa

-si es verdad, y dentro de poco es el cumple años de Anastasia, es una pena que Ruby y su amante no la quisieran la nena es tan hermosa

-si que lo es y tu sobrino lo sabe mucho, no deja que ningún niño se le acerque a ella, jajajajaja es muy grato que mi hermano y Sora se hicieran a cargo de la niña, y la traten como una mas de la familia

-si, ¿oye la familia va creciendo cierto?, Tai y Mimi tienen a Hiu, a los gemelos Taiyou y Kukai y a Ali, la niña que viene en camino

-pobre niña – la interrumpe

-¿Ehh? ¿Porque pobre?

-tiene tres hermanos sobre protectores y un papá celoso, no quisiera estar en su situación

-bueno tu hermano no es que no sea celoso

-pero mi hermano ya tiene niñas, tiene a Anastasia, a Zoe ya así que a la pequeña Su y al pequeño Ren les ira bien

-tienes razón y te insisto somos una familia grande

-oye y porque no les hacemos unos hermanitos a Shun y a Luna, ya les hace falta y a mi me hace falta hacerte mi mujer una vez mas señora Takaishi –dice esto ultimo al momento en el que le da un beso cargado de amor, pasión y deseo a aquella que es su mujer y el amor de su vida y ella no se puede negar porque después de todo es su esposo y tal como prometió aquella ves en el hospital poco antes de la operación; apenas pudo la hizo suya así como esa noche y se casaron teniendo a Shun ya en gestación y años después llego Luna como el mismo Takeru deseo, han tenido problemas como toda pareja pero nada que no puedan solucionar, cada uno termino su carrera y ejercen en sus campos; Hikari Takaishi Yagami como pediatra en jefe, la mejor de todas las doctoras de pediatría en el hospital central de Odaiba; Takeru Takaishi como un reconocido y famoso escritor y alterna su trabajo con las conferencias y charlas que da, no solo a los que padecen enfermedades terminales si no a los adictos también

Tai y Mimi se casaron a la par con Sora y Mat en una boda doble paradójicamente luego de la boda de los menores y este no es el final si no el inicio de sus historias de amor con sus problemas y alegrías diarias

…

En Estados unidos exactamente en Minnesota, se encuentra una pareja de ya no tan jóvenes muchachos abrazados tiernamente en un parque mientras ven sus hijos jugar, la mujer tiene una larga cabellera rubia ondulada siempre la llevado así y unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, a pesar de no ser tan joven sigue igual de bella pero solo físicamente ya que su espíritu cambio y en su rostro se ve la madurez de la que es poseedora, el hombre quien constantemente acaricia con cariño el vientre de la mujer tiene un cabello castaño rojizo algo alborotado pero mas corto de lo que lo solía usar antes, sigue siendo el mismo chico pero mas fornido y con notablemente mas madures, juntos observan a sus hijos jugar, el mayor tiene 3 años se llama Roger y el menor tiene tan solo 1 año y se llama Ken

-se llamara Sol porque será niña – dice la mujer

-de acuerdo y será tan bella como tu Cat, será la luz de nuestros ojos

-¡Davis! Roger y Ken también lo son

-lo se, pero ella será la mas querida por todos

Finaliza esto ultimo con un gran beso mientras ven no solo a sus hijos jugar si no al hermoso atardecer desde el otro lado del mundo

**Fin**

**Notas finales de su loca autora**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin logre terminar esta historia, confieso que este ultimo cap me dio algo de lata porque no hallaba como empezarlo y ahora ando con miles de cosas por hacer; pero yo me había propuesto terminarlo lo antes posible y este es el resultado, ahora la pregunta del millón ¿les gusto? Confieso que no soy de darles finalices feos a los personajes y no mataría nunca a Tk, enserio adoro a ese niño y les apuesto que no se esperaban lo de Catherine y Davis, como ven la chica no era del todo mala solo que como ella misma lo dijo, no actuó de la forma correcta; bueno les responderé sus reviews y les deseo una feliz navidad porque ya se nos vino diciembre, espero algún día llegar con algún otro proyecto de esta pareja u otras de digimon y kyaaaaaaa yo alcance a llorar con la escena de Tk y Kari antes de la operación ese niño es un encanto; por cierto si tienen alguna duda con el fic me lo dicen por un review y me comprometo a respondérselos de manera privada para aclarar posibles dudas y aclaro no le hare epilogo porque el final me quedo tipo epilogo, ¿no creen? Los quiero ^_^

anaiza18: a ti te adoro, mil gracias por haber seguido la historia desde el inicio con todos los altibajos que tuve, espero te haya gustado el final me haces inmensamente feliz al recibir siempre un review tuyo, es de lo mas esperados y de los primeros en llegarme pero tristemente la historia ya acabo

Alejhandora: hola hermosa si bueno a ratos puedo ser algo mala pero es que la idea era que quedaran picados para leer el final, espero haya sido de tu agrado y si no también resibo los tomatazos XD y gracias a ti por dejarme un comentario sobre la historia

isabel-takari: por lo que veo no te paro cardiaco jijijijijijijiji me alegra que la historia te guste y sip puedo llegar a ser algo mala, pero como ves soy mu buena jajajaja

Nubia: gracias por el review y bueno ya viste lo que le paso a Tk

IVYMON: gracias tu también has apoyado mi historia desde el inicio si no estoy mal, me alegra recibir tus reviews y espero te haya gustado el final =D

Maisap: te juro que hice lo posible por no demorar tanto; espero no hayas esperado mucho y gracias por tu review

Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: pues aunque no me creas si esperaba con ansias tu review; no te lo conteste en privado porque temí cometer alguna imprudencia y darte alguna pista, y errores tengo por montón aunque me esmero en corregirlos al menos lo intento y espero te haya gustado el capitulo bye

Oshimae Yuko: bueno no se si sigas odiando tanto a Catherine jejejejeje la chica fue muy inmadura eso es cierto y gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el cap

**FELIZ NAVIDAD LOS QUIERO**

**REVIEWS?**

**Daryis-san**


End file.
